Love at First Smoke
by JojoTea
Summary: Eren believes he has finally found love. Only thing is, he's a boy and he had only just met him. They seem to have little in common for now. But they both carry the same sorrows inside of them, and somehow, it brings them together. Can they set each other free from the pain they hide inside? Read and find out.
1. The Roof

**Okay, so this is my first chapter story and I hope it turns out well. Its set in modern time and Eren is aged up seventeen and Levi is aged down to the same age. This makes the plot work and later they'll be doing sexual things-like sex- so that's why. I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters. Warning: contains bad language, smoking, and-later- sex between two guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

And in that moment, Eren never had seen someone so lovely. Eren never believed in "love at first sight" for a person- just like mostly every person. He believed it was rude, when you saw a person for the first time, you only know how they look. How they part their hair-to the left or to the right- how they dress in the hot summer air, and how soft their hands are when they go to shake yours. But for the scene, Eren thought he knew the boy who stood in front of him. And if he didn't, he wanted to know everything.

He wanted to know how he took his coffee in the morning. What time of night was when he pull all the covers on his body and snuggle into slumber. When he fought, would he scream and insult loudly, or silently stay in solitude and never speak a word? When he laughed, was it a gentle chuckle or a sting of booming laughter? Eren didn't know the answers but he was lost in trance, feeling his heart beat and his mind a mess of puzzle pieces.

The face of the young man sent him in a dreamy state. The starry raven hair and silver lining eyes that shined in the pale light, ran through his mind. Snow was the color of his skin that chilled him to the bone, his rose petal lips staying in a sharp frown showing no care on what he was being lectured about.

"Well, now that you understand the rules of the school, Eren here will show you around."

Eren blinked, the strong voice snapped him out of it. He looked up at the sturdy man who called him down to escort a new student and got him out of forth period. Mr. Smith's voice was strong enough to make anyone sweat, yet caring enough to sing lullabies until you fell asleep. The scruff growing out of his cheeks had matured into prickly thorns that tickles your face. A smile towards Eren shined like a metal. Eren swallowed, he hadn't heard a single word of what Mr. Smith said. He was too engaged by the boy who stood in front of him that only contained one emotion- nothing. Out of panic he shook his head fast.

"Um, y-yeah." He finally spoke "But um- ah- what's his name again?" Eren whispered.

Mr. Smith just gave a reassuring pat on the back. Just to tell Eren 'It's alright.' That he forgot, he opened his mouth but was quickly shut down.

"Rivaille. Levi Rivaille." The boy opened his mouth.

The words sang to Eren. His knees felt weak like they would hit the sparkling floor. His stomach felt like it was on fire. The smoke tickled his lung with the fumes meeting his mess of a mind.

"Levi…" It slipped off his tongue with grace.

"Well since we all know each other, I'll leave you to it." He patted Eren's back hard and leaned down to his ear. "I want you two back at sixth period at the latest." Mr. Smith whispered

Eren nodded at the warm breath and gently swallowed. Mr. Smith smiled at the two boys.

"Welcome to Rose High School, Rivaille."

The clicks from the heels of his shoes were heard through the echo of the empty hallway. His hand waved back and Eren waved back. Levi stood the same still, his arms crossed and the same emotionless look plastered on his face. Eren faced Levi, his throat felt dry while his palms were sweaty. He was alone with the blank canvas he quickly came to love. His mind came up with every conversation in the world and yet it was mute and not coming up with anything.

"Are you going to stand there or fucking say something?" Levi said

Eren took in a shaky breath and tensed his body. He hadn't said a single word yet to Levi, he only gazed at him.

"Eren," he breathed out "Eren Yeager." He held out his hand.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren's hand. His hands felt overworked and covered in scratches. Levi shook and went back to folding his arms.

"I already know, but thanks for reminding me about it." Levi said

"You're welcome." Eren naturally said

He was so nervous. Eren couldn't decipher what to take seriously and what not to. Levi cocked an eyebrow from the response.

"Sarcasm, you should learn about it."

Eren smiled small and let out a laugh. It helped him cope with the scene. He rubbed his neck and looked at the reflecting floor.

"Yeah, maybe I should." He chuckled off "Sorry, I'm usually not like this." Eren admitted

"Its fine," Levi muttered "Just show me around, yeah? I'd like to get this over with."

"Yeah, I can do that. Maybe we should find all your classes first."

The suggestion made Levi's face was unaffected by the idea. He really didn't want to find his classes, he could always find them on his own, he wasn't an idiot, he could function in a place that he wasn't familiar with yet.

"I can find those classes by myself. Try something else." Levi said

Eren perked up from confrontation. He really did want to please who could make his heart beat faster. He really only had classes in his head for Levi. But that seemed to only bore the boy. He bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"I could show you were the cafeteria is?" Eren said, unsure

"Try again."

"Counselors office?"

Levi sighed heavily. Almost like Eren should have been able to read his mind and come up with something.

"Think outside. The sun is begging me to go out."

Eden cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you should skip school on your first day.

"Some place outside and on school ground, brat." He sounded agitated

Eren knew the perfect place.

"The roof! How about there?!" Eren sounded rather excited about it.

Levi gave thought about this for a moment. The air would hold his skin and the sun could kiss his face. The scent of trees and grass could tickle him. Seclusion always worked. He nodded his head.

"Stop pissing your pants about it and show me up if it's so wonderful."

Eren calmed down and stepped back and sweetly smile. The roof was his favorite place to be. In the past, students could go up for lunch and even spend study hall up there. But now, students weren't allowed up there since Annie Leonhart got caught smoking weed. A teacher saw the smoke and at first thought it was fire. Instead they found a blonde girl high as a kite that couldn't stop laughing even when she was caught. That was when only Annie was banned. Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer was who made it banned for everyone. A freshman heard moans and thought someone was hurt. Connie had his pants down and Sasha had scratches on her knees from the pavement. That's when every faculty member thought it was cursed and made it where no one was allowed. It was Eren's forbidden garden without an Eve.

The breeze caressed pass Levi's face, whispering sweet nothingness in his ears. Replacing the stale air he breathed inside with fresh air. The golden sparkle of the sun masked his pale face like he was at a ball. The crunching noises of envy green tree's swaying in the friendly breeze. Yet the world was as silent as ever. The two sat on the square pavement across from each other. One, caught in the trance of nature, and the second mesmerized by the other. Eren's hand was proper on his cheek as he looked at Levi the way everyone wants to be looked at.

_He looks like art_

Levi was white paper. Bland, pale, clean, until someone came along to create. To make people-paper- feel like no other before. Levi would just have to let the breeze carry him down to fall in Eren's lap. He just hope Levi-with time- wouldn't crumple him like paper.

The sound of squeaking leather made Eren focus more. Levi was digging in his pocket for something; it wasn't in his right pocket but it was in his left. A dented package of Marlboro cigarettes that he had been hiding. He flipped open the top and pulled out the white stick and placed the burnt Styrofoam end between his lips. Now he looked for a light, and all Eden did was chuckle and shake his head.

"Is something fucking amusing?" Levi said, muffled.

Eren stopped laughing. His face straight and trying to cover up what he had done, almost like a crime scene. Levi sounded always mad or bored, and Eren didn't want to hear either tone.

"N-no, I just never thought you'd smoke." Erin admitted

Levi found his plastic lighter.

"You've known me for twenty minutes. There's lots of stuff you don't know about me."

Levi flicks the metal piece and the smell of aged gasoline puffs out. The dull, dancing flame is old and swaying to the music played by an old record. The cigarette paper frays and starts to smoke, producing its own red light. The smoke burned Eden's noise and made his eyes water. Levi blew out of the corner of his mouth to make the smoke be carried away swiftly and out of sight.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you." Eren said. "Everybody deserves a new friend."

Levi looked at Eren, somehow, with a bright look. But quickly faded away. The idea was unreal to Levi. New, it was something he craved but if he ever got it, it would slip through his fingers. He turned his head to the side and chewed on the end. He stayed silent and looked at the clouds holding hands. Even though his face was normally plan, Eren saw grief hint his eyes. Eren pulled his bottom lip in and made his emerald eyes give a soft look. He cloaked his eyes and placed his hands in his lap. Eren really wanted this to work.

"I. I know I might not be the best person. Hell, you probably don't even like me even talking, but I just want to be a friend. Everyone could use one."

_But he's not everybody._

The smell of burning woke Eren up. The bitten filter was staring in front of Eren's eyes. Levi held it out in front of him.

"Wanna try?"

His face still tilted towards the sun. His expression still bland. Eren looked in surprise. He didn't understand why Levi would let him take a puff of bitter ash, but he didn't question. Instead, he took it as a token of gratitude for wanting to be by his side. Eren lean forward and put the cigarette between the tips of his fingers. He took in a smooth drag and blew out. The end tasted like coffee breath and stale smoke. The smoke floating in the air and pass Levi's face, making a gray veil that vanished. Eren passed it back and Levi put it back in his mouth.

"Your parents will already think I'm a bad influence if I'm your friend." Levi mumbled

Eren's face drooped down and is eyes sunken. He looked down and fondled with his hands and swallowed.

"My parents died when I was young." Eren replied

Levi turned his head. Death interested him. It happened everyday yet people question why it happened. Levi understood the full concept of death all too well. Most feared the reaper, Levi would blow smoke in his face and ask 'What took you so long?' Levi put the bud between his fingers.

"How old were you?"

Eren had told this story before. He looked up.

"Thirteen."

"Who do you live with now?"

"My sister Mikasa and I rent an apartment near the school now."

"Mikasa? That's Japanese, and you seem pretty German to me."

"That's because she's half Japanese. Her real mother was full Japanese and her father was American I think. My father let her live with us after they…. Died."

"Where were you before?"

Eren sighed and looked with a tired face.

"Why do you care?" Eren asked.

The loss of Eren parents killed him. Mostly the death of his mother. It left him alone with no guidance in the world. The nightmare of his mother's fresh blood painting the floor and filling the cracks of the boards. The screeching sound of her terrified scream filled his ears. The hand he held was covered in scratches by protecting herself. The look in her dry, lifeless eyes haunted him. He hated answering questions, because that meant he'd have to heat the question;

_How did they die?_

He was sick of that question. Ill from hearing the sickening words slip off the sour tongue that asked such a thing. He didn't want to feel sick from anything Levi said, that might destroy him the most. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I want to get to know you." Levi trailed.

Eren blinked, somewhat stunned hearing the repeated words walk out of his pink mouth. He liked the thought of Levi wanting to pick Eren's brain for the moment made his heart beat with a hint of joy. If answering dark questions could build a friendship, Eren could talk about it for hours. The breeze picked up and blew the boys hair all around.

"These are some personal questions so I have one condition." Eren spoke

"Shoot."

"You have to be my friend."

It didn't sound bad in Eren's mind. When he spoke it out loud, it sounded needy and wanting. Almost like he was using Levi's curiosity for his own game. Levi gnawed on the inside of his cheek and stayed silent. The silenced scared Eren and made want to take the phrase back. Levi scooted his body to Eren's side with a groan and bringing the smell of fire with him. The sound of gravel pick up came with.

"Deal." Levi mumbled

Eren's heart could have hopped out of his chest and sing happily as he bleed out. Eren smiled quietly and nodded his head. He kept his end of the bargain.

"My sister and I lived with my friend Armin and his grandfather. After his grandfather died, we didn't want to be a burden. So we lived in the system until we grew out of it and could live on our own."

Levi breathed smoke.

"You didn't have you own family?"

Eren shrugged "My parents never let me meet any other family so I don't know where they are of if I have any."

Levi passed the cigarette To Eren. He took it and gave a puff.

Levi looked out at the distance. He took in all the answers he got. All he simply did was nod at the words.

"Harsh. Sorry to bring it up." Levi said

Eren looked over blowing from the ornery of his mouth.

"You still haven't asked a question," Eren tapped off the end and placed the stick in his mouth. "I know you want to ask. You want to know how they died."

Levi faced Eden with narrowed eyes. Almost looking at him with an annoyed glare from Eren even bringing such a thing up. He grabbed back this cigarette and took a deep puff and blew in Eren's face. Erin fanned away and sneezed from the tickling smoke.

"I don't want to ask that question. I understand how it hurts. I'm not that much or an asshole. "

Eren clinched his crinkled button up and took in a breath. Everyone was always curious about how a person met their end. What stopped Levi from saying anything? It was because Levi knew better than anyone how explaining the last breath could make a person feel. He'd seen so many tears stream down, so many words screamed cursing the skies.

"S-sorry, I just thought you'd want to know….It's usually what people ask first after 'Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

Levi's lip curled up. "Saying sorry for a loss then asking how you lost them. People are idiots."

Levi really was someone that Eren had never met before. A screw you attitude yet one that cared about your feelings. His point of view on the world was nothing but original but both secretive. His body was locked where no one could get in. He wasn't scared to let anyone in, it's just that Levi didn't want to deal with anyone. But Eren wanted in, desperately. The lock attached to Levi was rusty, but Eren was a key; he just didn't know if he fit the old hole.

"Sorry for sounding cold." Levi said

Eren shook his head

"No, no, don't apologize. It's alright, no worries."

The smoking end was shriveling up and dying. Its thinned, rolled paper had fallen into smoldering ash on the pavement ad its heart-beat light, growing dimmer. Levi took a long drag.

"I can't be your friend, Yeager. I can only try."

Levi smothered the cigarette in the ground and stood up. He wiped off his pants and dust from his jacket. Eren stayed on the ground. Try. Eren could deal with that. At least he would put in an effort to have a relationship. Eren liked 'try'. Levi put out his hand for Eren to grab onto.

"C'mon, you have a school to show me around."

The sun was just a background for Levi and his stage. Eren reached up for Levi's hand and intertwined it with his own. Touching Levi's skin was like a drug and it easily got him high. He pulled up and stood by Levi. Levi led the way to the door and opened it; Eren never knew how short Levi was. It was rather cute, and made a smile plaster on Eren's face. Then he noticed, Levi had learn a lot about him, and Eren learned nothing about Levi. Strangely enough, he was alright with that.

"I'm home." Eren called closing the door.

The smell of crispy rice and baking dough came to Eren's small, twitching nose. He sat his bag down and took off his shoes with a groan.

"Japanese food again?" He complained

Mikasa stood in the kitchen stirring soggy noodles in a boiling pot. The fog hitting her face, making it slick. She watched the bubbles in that pot explode and be born again, over and over.

"You didn't walk home with me after school. Where were you?" Mikasa quietly said

Eren came into the kitchen and leaned his back on the counter. He fantasized the day he had in his mind. How could he say he found the person he wanted to be with forever and looked like the biggest idiot all in one day?

"I met someone," He started "A new student. He wanted me to stay after school with him."

Mikasa brushed hair off of her cheek and rushed over to the pan of frying rice.

"What's his name?" Mikasa asked

Eren smiled "Levi Rivaille."

Mikasa shook the skillet back and forth and let the rice flip over.

Mikasa replied "What made you stay?"

"What do you mean?" Eren turned

"Nobody just stays with someone they just met when they ask. What made you stay?"

Mikasa turned off the blue flames burning the pan and strained the pale water from the silver pot. Trying her best not to have any strings fall down the drain. The steam made her face blush. She started to get out plates, being busy, Eren was also busy; in his mind though. What could he say? How could he explained he loved somebody in the same moment he met them? How could he speak that he had fallen in love with a boy? The rustling of tin slid out of the toasty oven made Eren look back at Mikasa.

"He's um, persuasive I guess." He said, unconvincingly "Maybe he looks cool."

Mikasa touched the fresh bread that stung the tips of her fingers and placed it on a plate. She didn't believe it. Mikasa wanted to know what made her brother stay with a jerk like Levi. She made up plates of food and sliced bread thick. The crunch of dough bone crinkled in the house and hefty spoonful's of rice and damp noodles on the side. She pasted a warm plate to Eren. The aroma making his stomach ache for food. Eren nodded as a thanks and rustled around in the drawer for a shiny for a fork. He sat at the small table and started slurping noodles. Mikasa sat at the other end of the table and did her own 'thanks' and began to eat.

"So what is this Levi guy like?" Mikasa asked while turning bread into pieces

Eren looked up.

"I don't know too much about him, but I know he's short, he's really sarcastic- kinda jerky- he's not one to show his emotions. I think he's from Europe- from the last name- he's original piece of work."

Eren sat his elbow on the table and went into a dreamy state.

"He has hair darker than midnight. His eyes are…. Haunting, like he see's everything. His breath smells like black coffee and cigarettes. And his face, his face is always the same, the same blank expression that couldn't care less."

Mikasa chewed and swallowed.

"You like him don't you?"

Eren's eyes widened and his shoulders went straight. His chest felt tight like he just got caught with a bag of stolen money. All that ran through his mind was how she already knew? Eren swallowed bits of food and cleared his voice

"N-no," Eren stammered "What would give you that idea?"

Mikasa didn't take her eyes off her plate. She tucked her silk, black hair behind her ear and pointed her fork toward Eren.

"You were blushing the whole time you talked about him." She mumbled

Eren didn't believe it. He pressed the tips of his fingers gently on his cheek. He felt the warming glow on his cold tips and trailed down. Then he knew, his cheeks had turned crimson when he thought about Levi. When words fell out of his mouth talking about him, he'd blush. He still didn't want anyone to know he had tripped in love with a boy who wouldn't bat an eye at Eren, let alone love him back.

"It's just warm in here, Mikasa," He pushed his food with his fork "It wasn't about him."

Mikasa finally looked up with her dull eyes.

"Eren, you gazed at nothing like he was standing there when you spoke of him." Mikasa said "You like him."

"I don't like him Mikasa! He's a jerk who wanted someone to hang out with him; nothing more, nothing less."

Eren's voice was tense and stern. His hands turned into fists on the table, he just wanted Mikasa to drop it. Mikasa popped some bread in her mouth and chewed daintily.

"Its fine if you liked him. You haven't been so passionate about anything since mom and dad."

Eren tilted his head away.

"I don't like guys, Mikasa. I'm not gay."

"I know you aren't, but maybe you just like this one guy. There's nothing wrong with it."

Eren swallowed. Mikasa was perfectly fine with her brother being in love. The thought actually calmed her and feel pleasant inside. Eren was basically her whole life since the incident. He protected her from beasts who came to destroy her life and make it Hell. Taught her how to be strong on her own and for Mikasa to pay the favor, she vowed to keep Eren safe and happy. Obviously, Levi made Eren feel inside, something other than pain and anger. If accepting it would make Eren happy, then Mikasa could care less how long he knew him and if Eren liked a boy.

"So you're okay with this?" Eren faintly said

"Were you happy when you were with Levi?" she asked

Eden bit his inner lip

"Yeah, I was."

Mikasa leaned over the table and picked up Eren's plate.

"Then go for it."

Eren blushed and smiled at the approval. He watched Mikasa go to the kitchen and clean the grease and oil off the plates. His hands playing in his lap, he closed his palm.

"I can do that. I'll go for it." He whispered to himself

_No _

_He promised himself he would._

* * *

So that was my intro or first chapter. Tell me what you think ant favorite if you liked it. I will try to update as soon ask can. Love you and thanks for reading!


	2. Bonfires Inside

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorites the first chapter! A thanks to the readers too! So in this chapter it does move a tad faster with how Eren and Levi feel but hey, go with it. Enjoy! I don't own AOT or the characters. Remember this has yaoi! **

Levi laid beside Eren in a drowsy state, dazed by Eren. The wind swirled around and made the grass's hips swerve. The ground was hard but and covered by green and blobs of dry dirt beneath, but to the two boys, it felt like silk white sheets fresh as a virgin. The stars had come to have coffee with the moon and gossip about the sun behind its back. Crickets sang all-around of its soothing lullaby. The two had snuggled on the mattress of the Earth and drenched in each other.

"This is crazy, Yeager," Levi whispered "It's only been several weeks since I've been here, and look at us. I'm gazing in your fucking eyes." He chuckled softly

Erin brushed hair from Levi's face and tucked it behind his ears. It fell back down in his dull eyes and cloaked his face from Eren. Levi did it himself and looked at Eren with eyes of dreams. Bees buzzing by their heads looking for honey suckles to drain. Eren gave a sweet look and only smiled. Levi raised his eyebrow.

"Did you really fall in love with me in a day?" Levi asked

"Yeah." Eren trailed.

He was infatuated with the wondering boy. His fingertips tracing Levi's skin. It felt like the side of a white feather off of a baby bird. Light and airy like it could pass through his hands and fly in a breeze. Levi was Eren's own picture hanging on his wall that he could look at any time. More beautiful than any sunset, any snow fall, anybody.

"It's crazy how I thought of you. You looked stunning and it felt like, like I knew you. Like from a dream."

"Are you saying I'm from a dream?" Levi asked with a breezy chuckle.

"No," Eren's fingers locked with Levi's "You are a dream."

He brought his and Levi's hand up to face level and squeezed tighter. Levi's scrapped palms contrasting with Eren's silk bouncy hand. Both were sunshine warm as they embraced each other, their hearts jumping a little faster as they looked at each other. Levi placed his head down in Eren's chest, using it as a pillow. His smell so new and appealing, it gave comfort. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's back and brought him closer. Eren was tickled by Levi's hair but enjoyed it no less. He could stay like this forever.

"Eren! Eren, get up!"

Eren's eyes shot open and he took a gasp of air. He swallowed and took in a few more excited breathes. He jolted up from his bed of the ground and sat up straight.

"Yes, Mrs. Zoe! What is it?!" He said panicked

A women with auburn hair and in a tattered mess hold by a rubber band stood in front of him. Her hands on her side hips and the shade making no glare on her glasses, but a frown plastered on her face.

"Eren, what have I said about going to sleep when we're having class outside?" She asked

Eren looked for words. He never was put in this situation. "To not do that?"

"Very good, Eren." She smiled and waved her finger "Now what are you _supposed _to be doing?"

Eren fell asleep before Mrs. Zoe delineated any instructions. He searched in the back of his mind for ideas that sounded plausible. All eyes were on him, everyone either gave him a look like he was an idiot or scribbled down in their thin packets.

"Something science related, Miss?" he said, nervous.

"Just the answer I was looking for!" She held her arms out and laughed. "More on the organism of frogs."

She skipped back to the knitted blanket the color of a yearn ocean and went into the glass tank. It was filled with dying lettuce and baby lettuce in a rock mimicking bowl by the crystal water. Her small hands took out on of the crocking frogs. Mrs. Zoe was zany when it came to science, the thought of what made us who we are, that's what got her. She brought back the slimy creature and held it by Eren's face; his face turned sickly. Brown bumps lining the back of the toad and its long mouth opening to have its tongue lick his lips.

"Mostly we were trying to come up with a name for this little guy right here. Do you have any ideas Eren?" She leaned in and batted her eyelashes.

Eren looked uneasy. "Sorry, nothing really comes to mind."

"C'mon Yeager, just say something so we can start class."

Eren growled at the voice and turned his head. Jean, a two-toned hair boy, with a long sharp face who had a thing for his sister. His voice annoyed him and his attitude made him angry.

"Shut up Horse-Face and give me a minute." Eren turned his head and looked at the animal. He smirked "Maybe we should call him Jean."

"Jean! Such a name!" Mrs. Zoe sprung up and danced back the tank, giddy about the name.

Jean scowled.

"Very funny, Eren." He scoffed

"He just looked so much like you is all." Eren replied

Jean looked like he could drop Eren right then and there. He started to get up, but a boy with caramel skin and freckles printed all over his body, placed his hand on Jean's arm and shook his head to say it's not worth it. He grumbled and sat back down. Eren snickered and felt a nudge that felt light and small.

"Hey, you never fall asleep in class, what's up?"

Armin was Eren's best friend. A shy boy who lived in a mind of his own that he created. He wanted to visit every inch of the globe, because outside was everything to him. He read book about every location, every culture, just so he couldn't have to live the same sad life everyone else did, but still experience it. His golden rye bangs hung in his face, coving his lake water eyes. He listened to Mrs. Zoe talk about the life stories of each frog.

"I wasn't sleeping," Eren whispered "I was day dreaming."

Armin rolled his eyes and scratched down notes. "Then you never _day dream_ in class, what's up?"

"I was tired so I rested my eyes for a while and I just started to day dream."

"You're not getting enough sleep?" Armin asked, concerned

"Yesterday I didn't. I was up late."

"Why? Homework?" He assumed

"No, I was talking to someone until late."

"Who?"

"You know Levi?" Eren asked "The new kid?"

Armin stopped writing and sat back against the tree. Its jagged skin drilling his back.

"Of course I know _of_ him. You always talk about him. You talked to him?"

It had been about two lively weeks since Levi had entered Eren's life. They seemed to have a working friendship that functioned like an old road. It could be smooth, but potholes could be spotted a mile away. The uncaring and sarcastic way Levi acted contrasted over Eren's fiery and eccentric personality contrasted constantly but they always managed to fix it. Eren started using the roof more often since he came, the two always shared lunch and one cigarette between each other as a side dish. Levi just always liked the feeling of the light on him. The feeling Eren felt for Levi still hadn't disappeared, it had made a home in his heart that kept the oven going baking sweets that made his body flutter and always feel warm. He always had Levi on the mind and his thoughts could lace around him for hours.

"Yeah," Eren stretched behind his head. "It's like he never sleeps and he wanted someone to talk to. We stayed up till three. I would have been up longer but he could tell I needed sleep. He told me to 'Get my ass in bed.'" He chuckled

"Why?" Armin asked

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why would you stay all night talking to him?"

Eren shrugged.

"We just connect is all," he replied "I'm just trying to get to know him."

Armin wrote down a few more notes on the straight black lines. He still didn't look up from his page.

"Invite him to the bonfire tonight." Armin suggested.

"What?" Eren turned

"Invite him to the bonfire tonight. If you're trying to get to know him ask him to come."

During the middle of the school year when spring had finally peaked its head out, some students would got to the woods outside of school and start a fire under the stars. There was always bellowing laughter constantly with the crackles and crickets chirping. Eren wax nervous to think about even taking Levi anywhere. They had never hand outside of schools- all though they stayed after inside the school a lot. Eren worried about what Levi would say, what if he said no? He knew he wouldn't just say 'no' this was Levi, the sarcastic emotionless jerk. Eren wouldn't be able to handle the rejection.

"Nah, Levi wouldn't go for something like that. He's not really into people." Eren looked forward and dropped his hands in his lap.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Armin asked

Eren looked down and nibbled on his cheek.

"What if it does?" He whispered to himself.

Armin sat his work on the ground and turned towards Eren, he gave comforting eyes.

"Eren, he's your friend. He's not going to hate you forever because you asked him to go to a bonfire with you."

"What if he thinks it's weird." Eren turned more inward on himself. "He's another guy and what if he thinks it's something more?"

"Like a date?"

Eren cringed at the single word. Then nodded slowly. Armin tilted his head and touched his cheek, trying to figure out what was running through Eren's mind. What made him so fearful about asking a simple question? Worried about it looking like he was asking him on a date, people don't usually worry about something like that. Armin tried to solve the variable of the equation in his mind.

The light bulb went off.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Eren perked up and swallowed dry spit. Why was his feelings so visible? Because Levi had made a giant dent in them. He flicked his head towards Armin. This was his best friend, he was excepting and supportive, but somehow he still was defensive.

"No! Armin! What gave you that idea?!" He yelled

"Eren! Please calm down, I know learning about frogs are very exciting, but contain it." Mrs. Zoe butted in.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll be quieter." Eren said calmer

She nodded and kept instructing. Eren turned back, his face aflame from Armin's idea.

"I do not want it to be a date." Eren growled

"Eren, you're scared of rejection, sad that his feelings might change, and now defensive that I brought it up. You want this to happen, you're just afraid of it ruining a _real _relationship."

Armin took everything logically. He knew by a person's body movement and small replies to put together the puzzle pieces of the brain together. It wasn't hard after you saw every emotion you could fathom.

"Are you homosexual?" Armin added

Eren gripped the grass, his nails getting dirty.

"I am not gay." He gritted

"So you only like this one guy?"

"I don't like him."

Armin looked at his ticking watch and started to unbuckle his satchel and neatly place the papers in a clean binder pocket. He buttoned it back and slung the military uniform strap against his chest. Poofing out his white button up and dusted his slacks.

"Then if you don't like him so much ask him to go."

"All right class! That's time! Tomorrow we'll finish Griffith story about him leaving his family and how it felt. Have a great rest of the day!"

Armin held out his hand for Eren to grab onto as Eren packed everything in his bag. Eren got up himself and slightly glared. The rustle of broken weeds and crunch of grass was heard as everyone packed up. Jean easily shoved Eren as he passed and Marco scolded him after as they walked, but Eren didn't seem to care. Armin pulled on his strap and looked over Eren.

"See yea around, Eren." Armin waved and gave a petite smile and followed the rest of the group.

Eren stood alone. He gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the leaves. Every vain plant connected together on a frail branch. They hold hands their whole lives and at some point they have to shrivel up and land on the ground. Eren breathed and closed his eyes.

"I can do this."

Eren opened the lead door that squealed from feeling touches. He closed and looked up. Levi's cotton shirt was visible, thin enough to see small sculptures of his chest. He laid on his jacket and sipped his juice. All of his food placed out neatly in front of him. Sandwich to the left, apple to the right, baggie of cookies by the sandwich. He had a strange way of holding his juice cup, he had to pinch the side's every time and drink that way. He looked up and quickly sat it on the ground. He swallowed and licked his lips of the sweet nectar.

"I started without you, I hope you don't mind." Levi said

Eren walked over with his plastic bag of foods and sat beside Levi.

"I don't mind," he started to get in his bag. "Sorry I was late."

"It wasn't long that you kept me waiting. What took you longer?"

Eren took out his banana and started to remove its yellow dress. He bit then soft tip of the fruit and chewed.

"I stayed outside awhile after biology." Eren said with a mouthful

"Close your fucking mouth when you're eating." Levi scolded "It's repulsive."

Eren swallowed

"Sorry."

Levi unwrapped his sandwich and bit in its bread skin and taste the jelly blood and peanut butter guts. A sweet, messy taste he loved. He just nodded to accept Eren's apology.

"Why did you stay longer?" Levi asked

_Sounds like Mikasa_

Eren took out a bottle of water and downed his fruit with it.

"Just gave me more time to stay outside."

"If you would have gotten up here with me at the same time you'd still be outside, it's a roof."

"Did you want to see me so badly?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

On the inside, Levi's body was franticly racing. His throat dried up and his muscles clenching. On the outside, he still looked collective and unamused as always.

"I'm stuck in a school all day with a bunch of idiots. You're the only person I can tolerate and I only see you at lunch." Levi justified

Tolerate. Even just a word like that jolted Eren's body. The only one Levi would waste his time with and want to see. That was a wonderful feeling. He smiled and finished off his banana.

"Do you wish to see me more?" He asked

Levi bit into the triangle and hid his chewing mouth with his fingers and nodded. He swallowed

"I do, I'd probably enjoy the day more if I had someone to talk to in class."

Eren's heart skipped.

"Oh yeah?"

"I do enjoy you sometimes, you know?" Levi said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, I know smart ass." Eren scoffed

His heart raced.

Eren felt like he could have literally die, but he didn't look like it. He had learned how to conceal his emotions just like Levi had. He learned from the best. Levi finished his sandwich, with a little bit of grape lump on his cheek. Eren saw, Levi hated anything unclean, yet he made his body unclean. He had admitted when he lived in France that he'd down a bottle of red and have a cigarette in the other hand. He abused it so, but never on the outside, had he never wanted to show how messy he was on the inside.

"Levi, you have jelly on your face." Eren said, unzipping a baggy of chips.

Levi grazed the crisp side of his cheek.

"No, other side."

Levi switched and hit too high.

"Lower."

Too low. Eren sighed. "Here," he said "I'll get it."

Eren leaned over and pressed his thumb on Levi's pale cheek and scarped the purple off a few times. Eren looked right into Levi's solid eyes. Silver, as bright as diamonds, so different from Eren's big jade eyes. He smiled, sleepy like, and the wipes went slower.

"Is it off yet?"

Eren snapped out of it and jerked his hand back. "Yeah, it's gone. It was sticky." His excuse for running his thumb on Levi's skin so long.

"Thank you." Levi muttered

Levi's stomach felt sick. The wings of flying beetles tickled his lungs and landed on his ribs. It was a good sick, the kind that makes you feel so thrilled or scared that you feel like you have the stomach bug. He lost his appetite and was no longer thirsty or hungry, he just wanted to smoke of dessert. He packed up all the uneaten food and waited for Eren to finish up. Eren didn't question why he stopped, he just knew it was his fault.

Eren tossed away both their lunches in the red tin in the corner of the roof. Levi rested on the edge of the roof. One leg covered in black jean dangling on the side and the other scrunched up on the ledge. Wind swiftly dancing in his hair. He looked down at the ground, the grass spurted weeds to mix in with the flowers. He thought about jumping. Not to die, but to experience. Eren squatted down on the ground, not daring enough to sit so close. Eren had already taken the liberty of getting Levi's pack from his lying jacket. He flipped open the top and pushed the sitting smokes toward Levi.

"Who said you could get in my pockets?" Levi asked, jerking out a cigarette.

"You would have told me to get them anyway, right?" Eren smirked and closed the top.

Levi sneered. "You didn't think about getting the lighter?"

"I would have but I couldn't find it in any of you pockets."

"Shit, I fucking forgot it." He palmed his forehead and groaned.

"Don't worry," Eren reached into his pocket and out came a plastic red lighter. "Lean over, yeah?"

Levi swung his legs back on the ground and slouched his back. He held the end with his fingers and with a flick of Eren's thumb, the gears worked together and made a flame. Eren burnt the end and Levi straightened his back. He took in smoke and cocked an eyebrow. He blew from his pink lips.

"Since when did you start carrying a lighter around?" Levi asked

"Since last week," Eren shuffled the lighter back in his pocket "I started to smoke."

Levi's gray fog hand laid on his cheek. He gave a rare smirk that no one had ever seen before.

"You started when you met me." Levi said, almost proud.

Eren thought that he could faint from seeing the odd curve of his lips. The sudden warmth he felt from such a thing. The thought of him being the one to cause such an occurrence made fireworks blow up. He wanted to be the thing that changed Levi.

"Yeah, after the first week you were here. I guess they just stuck to me." Eren rubbed the back of his neck. He caught the cigarette Levi passed. He took a smooth drag.

"Then if you're such a hot-shot smoker now, why do you bum off of me?"

Eren blew out circles, a trick he learned from watching Levi. It rather amused him then just making a cloud. "I can't bring them to school. If Mikasa knew I smoked half a pack she'd kill me." He placed the cancer between his teeth.

"She sure cares about you a lot."

Eren nodded. "A little too much sometimes, but it's just how she is. She's been like that since we were kids."

_Since we had to slaughter those animals_

_Since her parents and Eren's parents died._

"I'll have to meet her one day." Levi said.

Eren turned wide eyed and sucked in smoke the wrong way. He removed the cigarette from his mouth in his hand and coughed up the gas. Levi took back the smoke.

"You want to meet her?" Eren recovered

"It's not a big deal. I'm your friend and it's been two weeks, shouldn't I meet your family? "

This was Eren's chance. He could finally have an excuse to see Levi in a different light, a different view. He could either catch the rope Levi threw out, or get caught in the waves of the ocean and drown. He swam.

"Well, tonight she's going to a bonfire with some other people. You could meet her there tonight?"

_Breathe in._

_He's so nervous. What's he afraid of?_

Eren held his breath until Levi would reply. His cheeks starting to turn crimson from lack of air. Levi finally shrugged and made up his mind.

"Yeah, sure, I could do that."

Eren breathed in, almost gasping. A wide grin on his face.

"Okay! Um, would you want to come over and we can walk there?" Eren was excited

_He's like an excited puppy._

"Sure, what's the address?"

"304 Maria Road. Apartment number 240."

"I'll be there at eight or so then." Levi said "It gets me time to look presentable."

"Sounds great. That gives me time to clean." He chuckled out.

Levi dropped the half eaten cigarette and stomped it under his heal. Eren could literally go into unconsciousness from happiness. Relief was able to show, bubble on Eren's skin and drip down. His dream state came back and he thought of the night they could have.

"Eren, you got the time?" Levi asked

Eren woke up. Eren squeezed his black cotton chest and shook his head.

"Yeah, it's um," Eren looked at his phone, the digital numbers making his eyes wide. "Shit, time for me to go!"

_Thought so. Go thing I made you check, idiot. You would have stayed out another period if I didn't say anything._

Eren franticly picked up his bag and sling it across his shoulder. He rushed towards the door. He waved.

"I'll see you tonight, Levi!" he yelled and closed the firm door.

Levi shook his head and turned away from the building. His legs dangling off the side, he watched them swing.

"I bet if I jumped he'd be waiting at the bottom."

His hands slipping. He turned and stood up. He picked up his jacket and place it over his arm. He walked to the door and opened it slowly and gave a look of his environment.

_He's like a flower. He's growing on me, the bastard._

"Mikasa, I told you to straighten those shoes!" Eren yelled

He ran across the padded floor and made shoes into a line. Levi would arrive at any minute and still even with the house spot less and sparkling it still looked like a dirty mess. Mikasa sighed at the corybantic attitude and palmed her face.

"Eren, the house is clean, his face will shine when he walk in."

Mikasa stood there with her arms cross knowing she couldn't clean anymore from the hours of preparation before. Eren still could see mess he jogged to the other side into the kitchen.

"Shit, why aren't these plates put away?" Eren whined. He started to stack the dish wear and wobble the tower to cupboards and open them with fast shaky hands.

Armin sighed on the couch. "He's still freaking out over things?"

Mikasa nodded.

Mikasa shifted her head towards the door once she head a few loud knocks. Eren was too engaged to notice any noise, except for the noise in his head. Mikasa rolled her eyes and headed towards the door and opened it.

"Hi, you must be Levi. I'm Mikasa."

Levi shook Mikasa's small hand and nodded.

"Hi Mikasa, nice to meet you." He sounded so polite. He moved inside the room.

"Mikasa did you fold the blankets?" Eren asked and walked by Mikasa.

He shut up when he saw Levi standing in the home. This was his final stage and he was too late to finish, he hopped it was fine.

"Levi! Um, hey." He tried to cool down, his heart beat a mile a minute. "I see you met my sister already."

"Yeah, I did. You're pretty cute. I used to have a niece who looks a lot like you."

Mikasa pulled back hair from her eyes and gave a slight blush. "Thank you."

Eren was slightly jealous. Mikasa wore a white top that you could see the color of her skin and black shorts with long boots that reached her calf that matched her boots. Wrapped around her small neck was the torn cherry scarf Eren gave her when she was younger. Levi would want to be with a girl with her figure, her long silk hair, with smooth legs like her. Not a slim guy that wore a black V-neck shielding his light legs with navy jeans. He would never be called cute, but somehow Eren already knew that in the back of his mind, but he didn't seem to care. Armin stood up and walked up with an inviting smile. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Armin, Eren's friend."

"Hey, Levi." He shook and put his hands in his pockets. "Nice place you've got here. Maybe afterwards I could come over for a while."

_No sarcasm in his voice. Perfect_

_This kid really did clean._

Eren chuckled, his nerves slowly settling but roaring back from his last comment "Thanks, and that sounds fine like what you're wearing." better than fine.

Mikasa and Armin giggled to each other in the back. It was like watching a deer skate on ice. Cute but funny to watch. Levi looked down at his attire. A grey-tee and black jeans, nothing fancy, just something for outside.

"Thanks, Eren." Levi's palms got sweaty.

"Hey guys, we better hurry and get there, Jean texted me." Mikasa said

Eren rolled his eyes looking at Levi. "Fine," agitation in his voice "Let's get going."

Levi turned and walked out the door, Armin skipping ahead and Eren with a big grin on his face. Everything seemed to go well and everyone looked like they would get along. Even though the intro was very brief but the night looked bright ahead. Mikasa stood back with Eren and grabbed his shoulder.

"He's a cute short guy," She whispered "I can see why you like him." Mikasa gave a smile packaged with care and patted.

"Mikasa. "He said through gritted teeth and a smile.

He didn't mind though. It felt good to get the praise of somewhat winning a prize. What they didn't know was Levi was trying to be likable and not his real self. Just like he had always done.

She laughed and started to walk and Eren following.

_They like him_

_I hope they can stand me._

The sound of crackling fire and the sight of lighting bugs floating by the flame were seen. The stars seemed to be playing beside the fat glow of the moon and swam in the sea of night. Logs of molding tree torsos sat but the burning sticks of its brethren. Sasha and Connie sat by it, Sasha's arms wrapped around Connie's and his chin resting on her messy locks. They seemed drenched in stories Annie pieced together with her hands, but they were engrossed with each other. Jean and Marco sat on the same tree but a small space was available for someone in the middle. He had his eye set on the girl in the red scarf.

"Hey, guys! Mikasa and Armin are here!" Jean alerted

Sasha turned his head "Hey Eren. Hey guys." She smiled and snuggled back in Connie's chest.

Connie rubbed Sasha's strip arm. "Hey guys."

Annie got up and walked over to give Mikasa a hug, the Armin but left Eren and Levi alone.

"Who else did you guys bring?" Annie asked

Eren motioned to Levi and was about to introduce.

"I'm Levi, Eren's friend." Levi said. "I'm the new student."

Eren smiled

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you." Annie said "Welcome to the group." she smiled

"Is anyone else coming by?" Armin asked

"Yeah, Bert said he was gonna come by and Christy is coming by. They're picking up some other people I forgot about." Annie's words sounded slurred and like she was searching for memories. Levi rolled his eyes.

_This bitch is high._

_"_Hey everyone!" Annie twisted her head towards the fire. "Meet Levi, Eren's friend!"

Everyone looked up to see what had just invaded their environment. A face they never seemed to see before. A body that had never stood and interacted with them. They all stood up and circled around the group of four.

_Everyone is looking at me. What a bunch of morons._

_He hates the crowds._

Yet both of them dealt with being shared and had friendly faces under masks of nothingness.

Levi seemed to be the main event with everyone. All effectuated with him, trying to pick his brain, learn his habits right there. Eren couldn't talk to him, he wasn't even sitting by him. He couldn't even sit by his friend because everyone else wanted to sit close and hear the thoughts in his mind. Christ and Annie sat by him, most curious. The two blondes pounded him with questions while everyone else would throw something in now and the. Christy and Yrmi brought over alcohol that everyone seemed to taste except for the main four. Mikasa sat by Jean, seeing glares Eren gave. Mostly because Jean could enjoy himself being by someone he liked while Eren had to hear other chatter. Eren couldn't stand it, seeing Levi have a good time was nice, but not being able to make it good, that's what got under his skin. His hands started to get destroyed by bark. He was alone in a crowded room with no one to talk to.

Eren got up and no one seemed to even glance up at Eren. He looked at the sod cover ground and started to walk away and into the dark woods. Levi watched him get up and walk out from the corner of his eyes, blocking out the sound.

Eren paced around the ground, stomping leaves and crushing dirt. He felt like he could almost cry from neglect. He yanked out his pack of cigarettes and scanned his fingers to pick the right one, saying sour words under his breath. He snapped the lighter a few times but only saw yellow spark, he hit the lighter on his hand.

"C'mon you son of a fuck." He mumbled, rushed.

He flicked again but no fire had started. He growled.

"Fuck!" he shouted

He rested his head against the bark tree and started to quell down. But it wasn't because he felt the need to, it was because sadness had taken angers place. He breathed and started to slide down the bark on the tree and shut his eyes. But he heard a flick and open his eyes back up, a flame staring back at him.

"Need a light?" Levi asked.

Levi smiled with this. Eren saw that it wasn't a fake smile to plaster on and parade for all to see; Eren knew Levi wouldn't do that, he sees no need for that. Levi smiled because he understood how Eren felt. Solitude, in a room full of people and you're a wallflower. Eren tear up but didn't let any fall down and nodded. He touched his hand on top of Levi's and let the end set fire. He smoked a shaky cloud.

"What are you doing here?" Eren sniffed "I thought you were talking to people."

Levi sat down by Eren.

"When you left, I could see the sorrows in your eyes. I couldn't let you sit around and do shit while you cry the fucking night away."

Eren let out a small gasp and wiped his eyes.

"I wasn't going to crying."

"Oh please, if I hadn't come you would have made puddles by now."

Eren held the flaming stick between his fingers and let smoke dance away. He kissed the butt on blew away.

_He saw my sorrows? Does he actually care for me? No, he can't._

"Well I'm fine now. Go back to everyone." Eren said, encouraging. "I'll be ok."

Levi lit his own cigarette. "I could care less about everyone else. That blonde bitch is high and laughs too much, Christy is trying to make moves on me, and that couple is fucking in a car somewhere."

Eren giggled and Levi turned. Laughing made Eren seem alright.

"You didn't have to talk to them. You could have talked to Mikasa or Armin."

"Armin went on a drive with freckles and last time I saw Mikasa she was sharing a bottle of Schnapps with Jean."

"Horse-Face?!" Eren yelled and moved his body forward. "He got my sister drinking?! That son-of-a- I'm gonna beat the fuck outta him!" Eren stubbed his smoke in the ground and started to get up.

_Fiery. It's different._

Levi tugged on Eren's wrist. He didn't want to see Eren at full rage and make a big scene. Eren jerked his arm away. Denying Levi's authorities.

"Let me go." Eren growled and started to get up again.

Levi jerked harder and made Eren fall back down. "I made you start smoking and you don't let your sister know!" he yelled in a low voice. "All she did was have a drink. Let it go and stay with me."

_What did he say?_

"I'm not letting that fuck take advantage of my sister. Let. Me. Go." Eren glared and gritted.

Levi sighed and pushed Eren's chest. His back falling down in the earth with a thud, his mouth opening with a groan. He pinned Eren down by his wrists and sat on his hips.

"Knock it off." Levi grred

"Let me up." Eren said back

"Mikasa can handle herself. I'm tired of this, all this. Calm down."

_This is really him. This pent up anger._

"I have to be there for her, okay! She's always there for me!" tears started to form. "I-I- have to be there for her… I have to." He harshly whispered and turned his head, struggling against the grip.

Through everything Mikasa and Eren had been through in their short lives, they had held each other's hands in the cold and wipe the others eyes. Help when one was knocked down and show love that they could no longer have. They were attached not by blood, but events they saw and Eren could do nothing. He had to be there. Water started to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Levi leaned his head down to Eren's face. He nimbly put his hand on Eren's jaw, feeling tears drop on his fingers. Eren's big eyes turned back at Levi wondering what game he was playing. Levi's lips touched Eren's making the whining boy quiet. Levi's lips dainty and experience, he had an idea about this. Eren's eyes were scrunched tight from the quiet kiss. He pulled his head back up.

"Don't cry, you've cried too much." Levi whispered

_Did he?_

_Did I?_

Eren's lips trembled, his body got cold chills. The tears on his face stopped running. His body completely still and in shock from what happen. He said zero words but his brain scrambled and his tongue tied. The world had started to spin just for his red face. He swallow.

"O-okay," he said "I'll stop. L-let _me_ up please

_My heart is beating so fucking fast._

_He. He just kissed me._

Levi nodded and let Eren's wrists fall and moved off. He sat cross legged and looked down in his lap. Eren's body couldn't calm, it's like the blobs of his emotions were all jumbled together trying to make sense of what happened. He got up and breathed slowly.

"I didn't know what else to do other than that to settle things with you and Jean."

"I've been punched and hit over less because I wouldn't calm down."

Eren looked at his lap and played with his hands restlessly, keeping his eyes diverted from Levi. The silence killed.

"How did you know that I wouldn't freak out at you?" Eren asked

"I didn't." Levi said "I just knew it would get your mind off of Mikasa."

_It seemed to work_

"So you only did that to change my mind?"

"I didn't want to see you cry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fuck you- yeah."

_We've both seen enough crying._

Levi stood up. "C'mon, let's get back," he said "I want to get one of those drinks before there gone."

Eren nodded and moved up from the ground. He wondered how Levi could be so blasé with this. Eren's stomach was on a roller coaster ride with his skull cracked open, and Levi was just taking a stroll.

_What is this?_

_What did I make?_

_What's going to happen?_

_What's happening to me?_

"How could she just go home with him?! For Christ's sake their tongues were down each other's throats." Eren stomped into the house with Levi following behind. He lightly shut the door.

"Eren, did you ever think Mikasa actually _like's_ Jean?" Levi said, sitting on the short haired couch. A chilled Schnapps in his hand.

Eren rolled his eyes and laughed like it was a cheap joke. He trooped back and forth behind the tan couch with is hands rubbing against each other, distressed.

"But why does she have to like a guy like him?"

Levi gripped Eren's wrist as he passed by. Eren took the hint to come and sit down on the couch. He did so, and took a shaky taste to settle him and gave the berry flavor back.

"You're her brother. You'll never like who she'll date" Levi said "We don't always choose who a person falls in love with."

"Bullshit she's in love with him."

Levi sighed. "Fine liked someone. You can fall in love with anyone and she happens to like Jean. Just fucking accept it. She accepts you with everything you do." He sipped "She lets you get a job when you were fourteen, pick where you live, fuck, do you know how much you need trust to do that? Let her have a relationship with anyone. She would let you."

Eren started to slowly see the error of his way, since he couldn't retort any of what Levi said. Because it was true. Mikasa had to let Eren do things, let him believe in things to make him function. She didn't even bat an eyelash when he said he fell in love with Levi in one day. Eren sighed deeply.

"I guess you're right-"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always fucking right."

Eren rolled his eyes.

"But can't she like other people?" Eren finished his sentence.

"Duh, she can. Anyone can, she can like boys or like girls or anything she wants."

"My sister isn't gay, she can't like a girl."

_That's like what I keep saying to myself_

"You don't fall in love with a girl. You fall in love with a person." Levi replied, effortless.

Eren scoffed, trying not to show him he was right. Even his sister told him he might just love a person, not a boy or a girl. It sounded so familiar. Sounded nice hearing it from the person he loves, it gave him a chance.

"Are you telling me that you could be gay?" Eren wish he didn't say anything. "Never mind."

Levi shrugged. "You never know. I could meet anyone in the world to like and it just might happen to be a person with a dick."

Eren laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like you."

"Hey, I'm French and in a new place. I can like people wherever."

"Do you like anyone now? Or is it too early?" Eren took back Levi's warming drink.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to dumb bitches and the guys haven't talked to me. I guess I've really only gotten to know you."

Eren blushed shyly. He swallowed for his next question.

"Levi….. Are you gay? Like, right now?"

Levi lugged. "Gay for you."

Eren sighed, agitated from the joke. "Cut the shit, I'm being serious."

"I am too. I told you I don't like anyone else and I've only talked to you. So maybe I'm just gay for you."

Eren tilted his head. Somewhat confused on what Levi was talking about. Could Levi actually like him? Was this a dream on a cloud; or a nightmare that was spiraling down? It would hurt when he fell. The quietness made Levi believe it all was a mistake, he shouldn't have said anything like that, and Eren couldn't handle it.

"I see I made you uncomfortable, I'll go, see you Monday." He slowly started to get up.

"No!" He grabbed Levi's pale arm. "Stay. P-please."

Levi stood still. Eren still wanted him even after he said something such as that.

_I kiss him and say I'm gay for him and he still wants me to stay. What am I missing?_

Levi started to settle back down on the couch and licked his lips slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Levi said

"No, it's alright. I actually makes a lot of sense."

"How?" Levi's eyebrow raised. "How I it understandable?"

Eren rubbed his neck. "Well, I don't particularly like any girls and the guys I know are friends and I don't hang out with them as much as have with you lately."

"So. Are you saying that you're gay for me?"

Eren swallowed and groaned. He didn't like the saying. He turned his head away. "Yeah, I'm gay for you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Awhile." He blankly said "Do you like me?"

"I don't really know how I feel. I didn't know that you felt this."

His voice didn't sound cold, it sounded more aware and knowledgeable. He had loved before, but that festered and died off just like everything else. He couldn't stand for that to happen again. And Eren could see it, Levi's eyes like a movie projector that played film in menacing black and white. Frightening and old was how the film played out, but Eren couldn't divert his eyes away.

_Why can't he just say he likes me?_

_Because it's so hard to say._

_I could give him love. I know I could…_

He leaned in close and couldn't help but connect his lips to Levi's. Levi's face looked unaware and uncaring about what was happening, but the sensation ran up both the boys' legs. It was new for Eren, his lips licking Levi's to taste alcohol like he had before. So faint and unused, the feeling pure. Eren pulled back and lightly blushed.

"That won't speed up my answer." Levi said.

Eren smiled, sadly "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to." Eren stood up and Levi did.

Levi wanted to leave. Not because of what Eren did but because he didn't want Eren to see how he could really be when he relived life. When he quailed with feelings he used to pray for but now wished they'd go away would come back. He hated who he was, he didn't want anyone to see why.

"I'm gonna get out of here."

"Yeah. Bye."

Eren walked to the door and opened it for Levi. Levi thanked him and stepped out into the hallway. He couldn't look at Eren right now, because Eren would get sad if he saw nothing.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Meet at the roof?"

"Yeah."

"See you then."

The door just shut. The quiet slam echoing throughout the house. Eren sighed and ran his fingers through his coffee hair, everyone could be happy but he could never learn the art. Just as Levi was. Eren slid down the oak door and tilted his head back.

_I just wanted to let him know that I knew how he felt_

_I could let him in. So why don't I give him a chance?_

Levi smiled.

-—-

AHHHHHHHHHH THEY KISSED! TWIIIIIIIICE. So yeah, hope you liked it! I'll try to update every Sunday. See you next week. Remember to like and review. Love you guys!


	3. The Night To Come Over

**So freaking sorry it took me so long to update! Apparently I can't write a story in a week- but ill try- so maybe every two weeks I will update. But enjoy this next chapter that moves a little fast but hey, its cute. Just know that hard yaoi will come soon so prepare you little minds. I don't own the characters or story of AOT. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me he kissed you?" Mikasa said, crunchy fruit cereal in her mouth. "Twice?"

"No, he only kissed me once and then I kissed him later." Eren clarified and gargled tart juice.

Mikasa dipped her spoon down in the colorful milk and swirled around for the artificial puffs. She was more in tuned with the story Eren was telling. The fairy tale of a prince finally getting a kiss from the one he loved, but Eren saw it as a fumbling and awkward almost first kiss.

"Why did he kiss you first?" Mikasa asked

"Because, I was freaking out over something little and I was going to kick some ass if somebody didn't do anything." He couldn't tell Mikasa the whole story about Jean and the drinking. "So he pinned me down and just kissed me."

Mikasa slurped up the fruity milk from her bowl and let it run down her throat. She wiped he pale lips, Eren still hadn't eaten anything. Eren could feel in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind that Levi didn't mean the kiss like Eren did. He only stirred the spoon and drown it in color; Mikasa wasn't worried about it. She just thought about what else could happen to spark Levi to kiss her brother.

"What were you doing on the ground?"

Eren shuffled his eyes to the side. "I was crying on the ground. Then he kissed me and I was just freaked out and quiet."

"Did he say anything?" She sounded enthused and leaned forward

Eren sat straight and back in his chair and swallowed from her interest. "Yeah, he said 'Don't cry, you've cried too much.'

Just remembering his cool and soft words be whispered in his ear sent shivers up Eren's spin. The way he said it, almost like a poem being recited from his crisp lips and gentle tongue. He had written the words on a blank sheet of paper covered in lines and in pretty cursive he wrote _don't cry, you've cried too much._ Just for Eren and only for him.

Mikasa sat he plastic bowl back on the table and let the milk settle in her stomach. The sight of Eren crying always hurt, but hearing about it made it sink in harsher, like a knife stab and then the blade twisting. Mikasa would always hold Eren until he got aggravated from feeling like a sobbing child, she'd punch him using her tender knuckles. But Levi, Levi used a different approach, fostering the feelings.

"He knows how you feel," Mikasa mumbled. "That's why he didn't hurt you."

Eren shrugged. "Maybe he's cried a lot too," Eren looked over at the clock. The tickers pointed at seven-forty five. "I should get going, Armin's probably waiting."

He stood up from his woven seat and push it in. Mikasa gave a small smile and Eren flashed one back. He grabbed his bag at the door and slipped into his shoes. He opened the door and looked at the lavender pajamas Mikasa was still wearing, he waved at her.

"See yeah Mikasa, feel better."

"Eren!"

Eren turned back.

"Don't let Levi cry." Her smile was warm.

Eren chuckled. "Get some sleep." He walked out the door.

_I'll never let him cry._

"So Mikasa isn't coming to school because?" Armin sang

"Hangover. Her and Horse-Face went out a little longer-actually Saturday and Sunday- after the bonfire and ended up wasted. She thought she could handle it, I just hope Jean is ready for today." He smirked

The wind picked up and gave the two goose bumps on their arms. Armin's rye hair blew gently and Eren's tried to grow to fly with the breeze. The sounds of gears moving cars and laughs from crowded school buses were heard on the street the boys walked on. It was a fresh day, a pure day to start again and forget what happened in the past. The thing was, Eren didn't know how to let go of the past.

"Where did you go after the fire?" Armin asked

"I could ask you the same." Eren laughed looking in front of him and walking on school grounds.

"Marco and I weren't really talking with everyone else so we just went out for a drive in his car."

_Marco and Armin. The rational ones._

"Sounds like fun." Eren said

The transition of grass onto cracking concrete shifted on the boy's shoes. Erenbulled the metal rod on the door and swung it for both of them to walk into. They got there early like always, seeing dreary teachers walk with steaming coffee in their hands and assignments in the other. Scribbling down grades in their rooms and checking their email before everyone else came. Mrs. Zoe passed, frantic and couldn't talk for once and waved at Eren and Armin. They started to walk on the square glass in a hall of looking lockers.

"So what did you do? Did you hang out with Levi?" Armin asked

"What makes you think I did?" Eren sneered

"I don't know, maybe it's because you like him."

"I told you that I don't." He gritted

Armin rolled his eyes at the sensitive subject.

"Yeah, yeah, but did you?"

_He wants the truth. And he'd see through my lies. What to do._

They got to the hallway where Eren's locker lived at. He lined up the white lines with the black arrow and turned it to crack the combination he studied. The locked door of rusting blue opened and Eren unzipped his bag. He didn't look up Armin, whom was resting on the neighbor.

"Yeah, we hung out after for a while." Eren started to stuff useless text books in the mouth of the locker.

"I knew it," Armin lifted his body off the locker. "Tell me more, I want details."

"We just talked for a bit, we shared a bottle of raspberry schnapps and then he left."

"Was that it?"

Eren sighed, annoyed and closed his locker. "Stop being so nosy. That's all you're getting out of me."

Eren zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulder and started to march off. Armin speedily ran up behind him and tried to catch up. "There's more?! Tell me! I want to know!" Armin yelled. Now that Armin knew there was more that he didn't know about, he wanted to know everything.

Eren growled under his breath. He wasn't quite ready to admit the stolen kiss he had. He kept his eyes forward, the obnoxious yell screeching from Armin's throat made him ache. He couldn't get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. Armin rested his sweaty palm on Eren's shoulder.

"I said I'm not gonna." Eren said

"Pleeeeeeeeease, come one Eren. Tell me!" Armin whined

"No!" His fists bawled.

"Eren, please, please, please!"

Eren stopped dead in his tracks, a low growl passing by his teeth. Eren turned quickly and stepped forward, towering over the smaller boy. "I kissed him, alright?!" He snapped

Armin flinched and coward slightly. He swallowed, he knew how Eren got, and he had to deal with it before. He slowly came up and Eren became more lenient and sighed. "Sorry." He said and began to walk again. Armin walked in tuned with Eren's pace, "Is alright." Armin muttered.

He was happy to find out what happened, and that he was right about Eren liking Levi. Somewhat satisfaction of what he felt. "What did he do after you kissed him?" Armin asked

"There is no way I'm saying anymore after that." Eren was serious now

Armin understood. He started to hear teenage slang and soft heels down the hallway. School would start soon and he had to get in class first, be the first one ready, and be the last to leave. Armin never liked class, but he did like learning, and he never wanted that to end.

"Fine. I got to get to class now. I'll see you." Armin said

"Bye, see yea." Eren said, relieved Armin wouldn't pester him anymore.

Armin turned back around and walk to his waiting class. Eren saw teachers retreat back into their rooms to greet tired students that walked in, or the ones that walked askew in the hallways. Blabbering on about what had occurred over the week end and getting to know each other over again. Eren walked alone, his eyes fixed on his shoes and saw other pairs walk together. He stopped once he saw a pair of clean high-tops landed in front of his. Eren looked up, he smiled. Levi's mug looked fresh starting out in the morning and would become dimmer and dimmer as the hours passed. His arms crossed and pressing against his back shirt, his red flannel arms covering some. His face impassive like always, but it became as beautiful as flowers to Eren now.

"Hey, Rivaille." Eren tried out the name.

"Cut that shit out- don't call me that- do you want to come over to my house after school?" Levi asked

It was random to think that Levi would ask so straight forward if Eren wanted to come over. His eyes gleamed and his heat punched his chest bone, but his face looked easy. He nodded at the blunt response. All that was in Eren's mind was saying yes, not seeing if he had already made plans, or if Mikasa was fine with it. None of that, only saying 'yes'.

"Yea, I-I can come over. What time?" Eren asked

"You can ride with me after school." Levi said. He looked at the black clock hanging from the foam ceiling. "I have to go, my class is upstairs and the teacher will throw a bitch-fit if I'm late again. See yea, Yeager."

"Uh, okay, bye." Eren waved and watched the boy stroll off. He rubbed the back of his neck and stare down at the ground. He bit his lip and a smile on his face. He jumped in the air and silently celebrated with himself. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He whispered screamed and turned down another hallway. His face a petal color as he smiled and looked ahead for his class. Eren's insides twisted and turned with giddy excitement that begged for the beginning day to be over.

For some reason, Eren was able to get out of forth period. He roamed the hallway and searched for the office the static voice that directed him to come by. Eren had to admit, being called down to the principal's office wasn't and everyday thing. He tried his best to stay out of trouble, but every-now-and-then, a threat would get taken the wrong way of fists would be thrown. But it didn't happen as much anymore, mostly because he started to get over his parents deaths from no one doing anything to help. Back when people really pissed him off.

He clicked down the door to the office with the golden sign that was labeled "Mr. Smith". He pushed in and crept cautiously inside the room. Mr. Smith looked up, his face finally shaven and smooth again, a grin on his face.

"Eren, good to see you again." He said filing away paperwork.

Eren sat down on a gray-jean chair and folded his hands. "Am I in trouble, sir?" Eren asked

"Oh no, no, nothing like that," He scooted his wheels closer to his desk and leaned forward. "I wanted to have a chat with you."

"About what exactly?"

"Rivaille."

Eren gazed up, his mouth gapped a bit. What might Mr. Smith have in mind to discuss about him? Eren swallowed. He got the courage to fess up and talk.

"What about him?" Eren softly asked

"Well, Pixis says his behavior has changed quite a bit from meeting you. Its major improvements too. I just wanted to congratulate you and say thanks."

Mr. Pixis was the councilor of the school. He was the man who got in your mind and could see what you were made of. Almost like he sliced you down the middle and let everything spill out. He talked to you like a fragile object that he would hold and you knew he would drop you at any moment. Eren never knew that Levi had to talk to him. That got to him, it honestly frightened him to wonder why.

"He goes to the councilor?" Eren said "But why?"

"I'm not allowed to say why- he can tell you on his own terms- but it has now started to help."

"Why hasn't it helped before?"

Mr. Smith shrugged "His old councilor said he was never open before. He thought it was idiotic. Now it's like he's trying to feel better."

"Trying?" He silently sad to his chest. He raised his head "And this started when he met me?"

"Apparently. He's been opening up and talking quite a bit."

"Can I ask what about?"

"About what he mostly talks about?" Mr. Smith wanted to concur

Eren nodded. Mr. Smith sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his back on the swivel chair. He gave in.

"I can only say topics but not details. You understand, right?"

"I'll take anything you can give me, sir."

A long pause rose, then a voice cracked the silent glass.

"He talks about you. I've been told he always opens with something to do and ends the same too."

Eren's body stopped moving and his vocal cords stretched to not say a single word. His cheeks were crimson with his mouth dusty from the knowledge he stuffed in his brain. It shocked him, he had an effect on Levi, and he thought that only he would be effected in the odd friendship they had. Maybe they both started to grow on each other. The blonde noticed the heat on Eren's cheeks and concluded ideas.

"You care for him, yes?" Smith said making a bridge with locked fingers.

Eren blinked and was yanked out of his state. Mr. Smith was the principle, he was what brought the two trouble boys together. Maybe he could admit himself to the ruler of the school. He simply shook his head 'yes' still unable to speak from the verbal blow. Mr. Smith nodded.

"I see," his voice trailed "Well I've kept you put of class long enough. Thank you for coming down."

Eren shifted up and pushed in his chair. "Yeah, no problem." He walked to the door and pushed down the smooth, cold handle and opened into another world- the one he understood. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door after he had left. He clinched his shirt and wondered if he was still alive. A beat came from his chest- he was sure that it had stopped.

_He's trying now. Because of me. Or maybe, for me?_

The last bell rang with a boom of repetitive dings that signaled that the cadge birds were now free. Until the next day of course, then they would be locked away for another day. Erin walked down the hall with the other school fish and was focused on only getting to front entrance of the school and wait for Levi.

The hallway was packed with jogging teens racing outside for a breath of fresh air. Eren slightly bumping into everyone once or twice. He only had his mind stuck on where to meet Levi. It made his brain scatter.

"Hey! Eren, wait up!"

Armin. He pushed and shoved his way through the people. He caught up and flashed a smile, Eren replied back with one. His mood chipper.

"Hey, what's up?" Eren asked

"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and we watch movies or something, you know like a lazy Monday."

Eren shook his head and kept his pace. "Can't. Not tonight."

"Why not? You usually never get plans."

Eren glanced at the bouncing boy. Peeved at him for telling the truth. "Well, Levi asked me if I wanted to hang out at his house."

Armin happily gasped. This was the first time in a long time when Eren would be one-on-one with someone other than Mikasa and Armin himself. Eren's bud was finally blooming into gorgeous petals that touch others palms. "What are you guys going to do?" Armin asked

Eren rolled his shoulders. "I don't know, whatever I guess."

"Well I won't pick too much. But you have fun, alright? Take care!" Armin ran off again, now to catch a bus since he had no one to walk with. Eren chuckled and waved away. His head turned at hearing a door pop open. Levi, crawling out from the counselor's office and saying goodbye to the voice inside. Levi tugged on his backpack strap and looked up and saw Eren looking. Levi looked like a doe gazing at stinging headlights. His face narrowing, looking furious in his own way, Eren decided to break the ice.

"Um, hey, you ready to go?" Eren smiled

Levi stomped forward. His finger poking Eren's chest. "You don't ask anything that relates to what you saw." He said vexed and started to walk off. Eren followed feebly behind him, wondering if Levi even wanted him anymore.

"Am I um, still coming over?" Eren asked

Levi's eyes darted back as he stopped and looked behind his shoulder. "Of course you fucking are; did I say you weren't?" He picked up his feet and walked again. Eren didn't walk, but Levi opened the school doors. "Are you coming?"

Eren looked up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." He started to jog up and walked out the open door. Levi sighed and took one glance at the aging school.

_I just don't want to talk about how I am. I'm hard to explain. And if I tell you, I'll drag you with me._

Levi jimmied the clinking keys in the cheap silver lock and pushed in the door. Eren saw the apartment. Small for just one person and maybe another person to visit on the weekend. Tidy with a gloss finish on every wooden table and a shiny granite counter in the kitchen. The fuzzy grey carpet was crumb less and for the same on the firm couch. It looked like a lonely house, built for a lonely person.

"Take off your shoes. I just vacuumed this morning and don't need dust." Levi said stripping off his shoes and setting his keys on a tall end table that greeted you at the door.

"Yeah of course." Eren said and untied his browning laces. He placed them in a corner where Levi placed his.

Levi started to move in his home and into the kitchen. Rummaging and standing on the lowest tips of his toes to retch the cabinet. Eren walked in the small room and stood there, afraid to sit down on anything and wrinkle something. He would wait for Levi's command.

Levi took out a folded bag of cat food and scooped out a cup of bland colors in a silver bowl. "You can sit if you want." Levi said and poured in the bowl. Eren took his advice and sat on the cushy couch. A small animal crept out from underneath and hopped on Eren's lap with a small yawn. A black cat with silk skin-fur and slit glossy eyes made itself at home. Eren laughed and gave a pet to the beast.

"I didn't know you had a cat. You never strike me as an animal person." Eren said looking back.

"Cats are clean creatures and don't say anything back." Levi placed the bowl in the corner and the cat rose and darted for the kitchen. Hungry for fake chicken and crunchy fish. Eren silently chuckled and stood up. The counter was set somewhat like a bar, Eren walked to it and sat his arms on the table from the other side.

"What's its name?" Eren asked

Levi squatted down and stroked his hand down the back of the eating cat's spine. "Sonny."

Eren wrinkled his face. "Sonny?" Levi stood up at Eren's reaction and mimicked his position on the counter. "He is my sunshine," Levi responded. "He keeps me company."

_He's so lonely._

_I sound so stupid._

Silence for a moment, all that was heard was the cat's teeth crunching down the food into bits. Levi tried to start a conversation and started to make drinks for the two. "I heard your name on the intercom this afternoon to go to the office," He took out two crystal glasses, short and wide rimmed.

Eren stood up straight. One elbow still on the counter. "Smith wanted to talk to me is all."

"About?" He went to another cabinet and looked for a bottle.

Eren shrugged "Just some things that are going on."

How could Eren say that he was discussing Levi and how he was doing? He can't say the Mr. Smith congratulated him one forcible cracking out of his shell. Levi would shake it out of him one way or another. "Things that are going on for you?" Levi asked. The sound of clanking glass came.

"No, not me. Just a friend. He said I've, um made them improve by being with them."

Eren watched Levi pour a glowing soft brown in the glasses. Some kind of whiskey or brandy, some sort of alcohol. Eren's eye brows lifted. "How did you get alcohol?" He asked

Levi slid a glass to Eren's hand. The liquid slushing inside, Eren accepted it without any hesitation "I have my ways; who's the friend?" Levi came out of the kitchen with his glass and stood by Eren. He rubbed his neck, Eren knew he couldn't say Armin or Mikasa or anyone like that, they were long term friends. Levi would see right through it.

"You wouldn't know him anyway." Eren chuckled out

"Then it shouldn't matter, I probably won't know the bastard." Alcohol poured down his throat.

Eren took a swig and made a face. Stronger than anything that passed his lips but the sting didn't taste bad. He needed the courage anyway to finally cave in. Eren sighed and sat the glass down, genuine was how he looked and how he would sound. "He said I was helping you."

Levi stopped drinking and swallowed what paused down. He licked his lips and turned around, facing the living room more, unable to look at Eren. "That fucker talked about me, huh?" Levi glared to the side. "What did he say about me?"

"Not much, he couldn't give me too many details." Eren replied, sorrow coming on from Levi's distress.

"Then what could he tell you?"

Eren deliberated before speaking. "How when you go to the consoler now that you open up and….. And you talk about me a lot."

Clinched teeth were hidden behind the curtain of lips." That son of a….." His fists digging in his palms. "Opening his big- goddamn- mouth too much."

Eren slinked over, his moving hands behind his back. "Listen, I don't care that you go to the consoler," Eren said moving behind Levi. Levi just listened to the sincere and tender voice talking, but didn't react. "I'm just curious on why."

"Who says I'll tell a brat like you?" Levi scoff

Eren's hands wrapped on Levi's small shoulder. He went to the same size as Levi by bending his knees. "Because you like me….."

Levi's body perked up. His face soft and unable to show anything. The way Eren touched him with such grace and his voice. A voice that could whisper the nothingness of rants on repeat over and over. It made his insides squirm, something no one was able to do for years. His eyes shut, darkness enshrouding his mind.

_Is it true?_

_I hope it's true._

"They say I have depression brought on by…. Events."

Eren chewed his lip. The feeling of despair always lingered inside Levi's body. Eren swallowed at the thought of it, the idea that Levi wasn't happy. It made him think, did even he make Levi happy? That was Eren's only goal when he met Levi, even if he couldn't have him, h could at least make him happy. It froze Eren.

"For how long?" Eren whispered. Too shy to sound loud.

"I've always had it but it wasn't sever. I still could be….. Normal I guess, laugh and play like the others and it would be real. But at fifteen…. That's when it got pretty bad."

Eren's hands fell off of Levi's shoulders and stood back up. What was so harsh that made everything joyful come to a screeching halt? Eren wouldn't pick into the scab, for he had to let it heal, not see inside. "I'm not gonna ask what happened. But, why do you talk about me?"

Levi shrugged, his shoulders slumped. "Like you said…." His voice started to walk from the words. "i-I like you….."

Eren breathed in and his mouth gapped. No way he heard what Levi said, it had to be an illusion. But he would treat it as the real thing. His body sure reacted like it. His inner hand felt moist and his body fluttering inside like a hot flurry of heat. In his head, it rewound the words over and over again. Only Levi could do something like this.

"I mean, at first I just thought of you as a guy who tried too hard to make a friend. But, but then I started to see how you cared and how you would always have lunch with me ND want to know me. Nobody has done that in a long time. And at the fore when I kissed you," Levi stopped and lowered his head. "It was real. I just thought you would think I'm fucking weird and leave me. Then you kissed me that night and... and I knew that you liked me back."

Erin gave a curious, gloomy look. It was confused and troubled, wanting to know why he wasn't told. "How come- Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't stand to get hurt… or you." Levi said, muffled

Eren could handle hurt. He just can't get over it. "Why do you like me? I don't think I'm your type and I'm a guy."

"I told you, I can fall for anybody- I'm not saying I've fallen for you I just like you-" Eren could deal with being liked. " I think I mostly like you because I see myself in you. The sadness that eats you inside and turns you into shut. You cope with it by anger, I cope with it by killing the inside." He waved his drink in the air to show how he killed it.

Eren came back behind Levi. His arms slipped through his arms and he hugged his waist. Pulling him in to his chest, Eren dug his nose in Levi's black strands and took in the small. Clear soap and old coffee mixed with each other.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, I don't want to. Because when I first saw you, I wanted to save from anything," Eren held him closer "And if you'll let me in, I swear I'll only care for you."

Levi's drink fell out of his hand and drenched the carpet. What was he doing, what was he hearing? Could he be ready to let somebody in again after every year spent alone? He was drowning and Eren was willing to pull him up on shore and nature him. He could trust his feeling.

"Because I love you."

Levi turned and looked in Eren's eyes. It wasn't fabricated, all of it was true, it had its own meaning. Levi fell for it but didn't want to show it. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. "Don't get excited about this. I'm only trying it out."

"That's fine. It would be okay if you broke my heart. But only you." Eren said

_This will be harder to try than I thought._

Levi pressed his hands on Eren's face and caressed the bone of his jawline. He bit skin in his lips and turned his head as he moved up and opened his mouth. Their lips intertwining and moving for each other only. The dream was coming reality and nothing would wake either of them up. Eren's hands clinched the red plaid on Levi's back to keep him close and make sure he wouldn't leave. Frankly, Eren wouldn't want him to leave. Lost in time; lost in each other.

_I'm gonna try for him_

_He does try. Just for me_

Levi pulled his face apart and panted daintily. He rested his head on Eren's shoulder and hugged him. Eren's eyes shut and took him in.

"Do you really mean it? I'm not just some boy you can sway, Levi." Erin mumbled

"I can say the same to you," he gripped Eren's shirt. "I mean it. Every last fucking word I've said, I mean."

"I want you to get better because of me." Eren parted to look at Levi. "No matter how long it takes, no matter what it does take. You'll get better."

"You're fighting your own demons, Yeager. You can't help yourself if you help me," Levi gripped his collar. " I guess I'll have to help your ass too."

Levi kissed him hard with tender bliss to follow behind. The two couldn't think of how they could keep their promises true. They just lived in the present, lived for each other for now. Their hearts only raced for each other, only touched each other for a long time in forever. It all felt like the first time, a virgin beginning that they had started together. Nothing could stop their music that played in their minds.

They did have to worry for themselves. But now they had someone to carry those with them. Not as a burden, but more so to be there for the other in times of need. The last two weeks was Eren's biggest worries, and now they had concluded by Levi's hand. He was ready to hold Levi's pain in his hand, listen to the problems of the past that pestered him and kept him at a distance. But Levi would have to do the same, Erin didn't know if he could handle it yet. He couldn't split the responsibilities fairly, but now, it didn't matter.

Their lips pulled away again. Eren's face a bright pack color and Levi's warm and pale. Livid hair covering Levi's eye, Eren pushed it away to look at his whole face and not parts of it.

"Are you ready for something like this?" Eren asked

"Are you ready for a person like me?"

Eren smiled and kissed his thin cheek. "I've seen a person like you in my dreams before. I've been ready."

"Then I'm just as ready as you are, brat."

Levi snuggled in Eren's chest and listen to the fast thumps of his beating heart. Eren closed his eyes and embraced the snuggles as they stood.

_Can life get lovelier?_

_Can I honestly fight for this boy?_

_ So that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed the kissing! Favorite and follow if you liked it and reviews are awesome too. Thanks for reading_


	4. Catching Up on Sleep

**_Whoo! Look who's pretty early with the update! So this chapter is short but it's that way so you can be introduced to the relationship. I don't own Attack on Titan or the characters. Leave a review, follow and favorite. Enjoy!_**

_I love you._

Levi remembered those words. How sweet they sounded when they fell out of a mouth, passed the same lips that kissed you before. When he used to hear it, out in the world, everyone was dancing to a smooth record and not noticing the strings of gray rain clouds form above their heads. Because they were so in love with their dancing stranger Levi paired them with. When he saw her laugh and say them in her shy way, it was like they had drifted away to another world that was only populated by the two. Where they could see only each other, but that planet started to crumble. As one left and the other drifted away loosing air fast. But the words caught him and brought him to safety again.

_I love you._

He never thought that the sound and words could tangle so nicely together again. Could make him want to have another love such as before. But what if Levi made another cursed world with this boy? Made the demons scratch and claw at the boy's ankles and make him run. What if he saw the giant monster that created sadness wherever its feet stomped. Levi lived with this monster that drove others away. Hate was something Levi could deal with, but love, love was written on another page.

Levi was incased in arms that cloaked him and held him like a sleeping babe. He lost track of how long him and Eren had been standing there, but he knew that neither were complaining. Eren wished and hopped to stay in this form for hours, many days maybe. Levi opened his eyes and pulled gently and looked at Eren. He went up and grabbed his chin, Eren thought he'd go up for another kiss. Instead, he went up close as Eren puckered his lips slowly.

"Your phone is buzzing, shit-head."

Eren sighed and relaxed his face. "One second." He hated ruining the moment, he hated how he didn't notice the vibrates first. He let go of Levi and took his phone out of his pocket, and pressed the green button on the keyboard. "Hello?" he began to talk.

Levi wondered the carpet and saw the giant stain of wet drink on his carpet; he'd clean it later but still he was pissed. He sat on the couch and rested his elbow on the arm rest and slouched, waiting for Eren to be done. As Eren sounded frantic and trying to deny someone in a friendly manor, Sonny hopped up and Levi gave long strokes to the cat's fur. Levi only looked in falling patience.

"Okay, okay. Bye." Eren clicked off and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 'Dammit!" He scoffed and walked to Levi. Levi moved the cat and stood up from the couch.

'Something happened?" Levi said

"Something came up. My boss just asked if I could fill in for someone since she knows it's not my day to work." Eren explained "Basically she saying if I don't come in she'll make the days that I work Hell."

"So you're going to leave."

"Levi, I am so sorry this came up but I have to. I don't wa-"

"I know you don't want to go," Levi interrupted. He straightened up Eren's collar and shirt. "It's fine, do you need a ride?"

"N-no, there's a bus I can catch around here that goes to work. And I wouldn't want to bother you."

Levi walked over to the end table at the door and took off his brass house key and tossed the rest of them to Eren. Eren fumbled a bit when catching them but still caught them. He gave a look to Levi as he walked back with his arms crossed. "Buses are fucking filthy. As long as you don't trash my mustang and pick me up in the morning for school, you can borrow it."

Light blush came to Eren's face. Finding it sweet that he would let him borrow a car not to ride a crowded bus, he smiled softly. "Thanks. I'll be here at eight. Is that fine?" Eren asked

"Sounds alright." Levi said

Eren started to walk out, slipping his shoes back on his feet and bent down to tie the laces. "Um, hey, if I can get off at eight today could I come back?" Eren asked confident, but nervous on sounding clingy in his voice.

"Where do you work anyway?" Levi asked, coming behind him and ignoring the question

"I work at the Sina Café. I do a little bit of everything there. They work me like an animal." Eren stood up and turned after he knotted his shoes and looked at Levi. His face always unexpressive but in his silvery nickel eyes showed low somber. Like a rock sitting in his stomach. Eren leaned down and kissed Levi's face. "I'll be back. Don't look so blue." He grinned and started to sneak his hand on the door knob and twist it open.

"I'm not a pissing puppy. I know you'll come back." Levi replied from the kiss.

_This kid works fast. He better not treat me like a fucking girl._

Eren chuckled. "I know. I think I have to say it-more so- for myself than to you." Eren said

Levi darted his eyes. "Just get to work before you get bitched at by your boss."

"Alright, alright, I'll get going then." Eren said and pushed the door and stepped a foot out. He stopped. "Levi, one more thing."

"Now what?" Levi groaned.

"Can I kiss you one more time?" Eren asked

Levi looked up. His cheeks, warm and his face turned stern again. He stepped forward. "Idiot." He whispered and grabbed Eren's jaw line in a kiss. Swift and brief, yet Eren had time to curve his lips. "Now get your ass to work." Levi pushed on his chest while Eren laughed.

"Okay, I'm gone," Eren laughed as he was shoved out the door. "Thanks, Levi." He said and closed the door behind him with help by Levi. Levi gently pushed the door till it shut close, he rested his head on the false okay and closed his eyes. Thoughts running and racing in his mind on what he's gotten himself into.

"Am I really ready for this….?"

Sonny meowed and Levi's head turned. Sonny's rough tongue lapped the damp carpet, trying the spilt liquid. Levi smiled and moved off; he went to the kitchen and ran steaming water under a cloth. He went into his living room. He picked up Sonny with his foot and put him to the side as he got down on the ground and picked up the glass. He started to scrub out the stain made because of Eren Yeager, the boy who broke Levi's wall.

Eren honked the horn from the old mustang to alert Levi. Levi popped his head out from the bathroom door thinking he heard a noise. The strands from the tooth brush tickled Levi's minty cheek. He spat in the sink and washed his lips, heading toward the living room. The spotless window was unlocked and Levi pushed it up with the balls of his wrists and leaned his head out. He saw that Eren parked his car and was waiting in the starting car, Eren waved up and leaned his head out. His eyes shaded with black lenses.

"Good morning, Levi!" He shouted brightly for the boy to hear on the second floor.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be out." Levi shouted back but more dull.

Eren gave a thumbs up and pulled his head back in. Levi shut the window and locked it tight, then started to dart around the house for his back pack and a black cardigan he sat out. He hated to make people wait. He double checked his room and his closet, nothing turned up. "Where is that stupid-goddamn- bag?" He muttered to himself. He ran out into the living room and checked the coat closet and a leaned book bag and jacket was there. He picked them up and slipped his arms through the sleeves of the ebony cardigan and picked up his bag. He ran to the door, slipped his shoes on and opened up the door. He locked the bottom lock and jumped down the stairs with each step.

Levi stepped outside, finally smelling the free air and feeling the sleepy sun for the day. His pitch mustang dimly glaring with its tinted windows and washed hood. He went to the driver's side and tapped on the window. Eren rolled it down and looked up at Levi unfazed. "Yes?" He sang in a low tone.

"Who the fuck said you were driving?"

"Well I assumed me since I have the keys. And I brought coffee."

"You're a cheeky bastard in the morning."

Eren smirked "Come on, hop in."

Levi rolled his tongue but did so. He got in on the other side, tossing his bag in the back. He buckled in his seat belt and glanced at Eren with tiered eyes. "Where's that coffee you were talking about?"

Eren reached for the cup holder and passed the warm paper cup to Levi as he pulled out of the parking space, Levi took in the fragrance of warmth in the drink. "What did you put in it?" Levi asked, taking off the black plastic top to drink it the way he liked.

"It's black. I know how you like it." Eren said and started to drive on the street.

Levi nodded and let the boiling drink it his lips. It woke his dreamy mind up a bit. He swallowed. "Goddamn that's some good coffee" Levi said

Eren laughed "Thanks, it's from work. I can make a good cup of coffee huh?"

Levi shook his head and looked through the glass and saw what Eren saw on the road. "Take off my sunglasses. You look like a douche."

Eren giggled and slipped them off, keeping his eyes on the road and passing them to Levi. "Here," Levi took them and shoved them in the glove department. "Better?" He asked

"Yeah, much better," Levi said "So how was work?"

"Late. Boring. No one gets a coffee at nine at night." Eren said and brought his cream brown coffee to his lips and drank. "Sorry that I couldn't come back. I didn't get off until eleven."

Levi was staring out the window. Morning joggers with moist sweat on their brows to get the blood pumping, elderly people walking their young dogs and high school kids who couldn't afford a car. The teens looked run down and slowly dying on the inside from the same routine over and over. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of it being over soon.

"I was still up. I didn't go to bed till five"

It was a few more blocks till they got to the school. A glowing red light made Eren stop the car. He looked at Levi. "Why did you stay up so late?"

That was a good question that Levi couldn't answer. All night his thoughts wouldn't shut up for a moment, his memories wouldn't seize to stop production. They poked and screamed until it infected him and formed black sludge on is present feelings. They made sure his eyelids wouldn't shut to let him sleep, the voices cuddled by him on his pillow. The rumors made Levi tick and paranoid, unable to escape his mind. It made Levi think that Eren would turn out to be just like her, Levi would fall- and fall as hard as he could- and then see him evaporate away from him.

"Levi. Levi, we're here."Eren said. Levi turned with a blank look. "Levi, are you okay?" Eren sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Levi replied

"Then do you want to tell me why you were up so late?"

Levi came up with a lie. "My favorite movie was on. Then my second favorite couldn't miss it," He thought about throwing in a little truth. "And I had some worries when I was in bed."

"What kind of worries? Were they bad?" Eren pushed the red button to release his seat belt.

"I was just worried about how I was going to wake up in the morning."

"Oh, what got you up?"

Levi thought about something cheesy and sarcastic to say. "Because I knew I'd see you in the morning."

Eren scoffed and shoved Levi's shoulder playfully and grabbed his bag from the back. "Knock it off." Eren said

"You still liked it," Levi said at took a drink "you're blushing."

Eren froze and felt the tint disappear from his face. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He pouted in his seat.

Levi scooted in his seat and stretched his neck and body. Eren reacted and turned his head into a kiss. Surprised, then dropping to sink into the kiss. Levi pulled slowly but Eren wanted more.

"I got school to go to." Levi whispered and pat Eren's cheek. He popped open the door and got his bag, stepping outside and closing the door. Eren speechless and blushing lightly. He smirked and moved out.

"We should drive to school more often." He caught up to Levi.

Levi scratched under Eren's head and tilted it towards him. "I drive then."

"So Levi," Pixis said, settling in the dyed cow-skinned leather seat. A bland clip board of useless notes in this wrinkled hand. "How have you been?"

Pixis always opened that line when Levi entered and they'd start their session. Same environment over and over, the same vintage couch smelling of different people sobbing about their problems. Or pulling on the arm chair to relieve stress, anger flustering in their fists and making dents in the fabric. Same sickly sweet smile across Pixis face ripe and ready to dig into your problems, and the same problems always haunting Levi. Levi laid his neat head on the rest and stretched his legs on the cushions, blankly looking up at the crème ceiling.

"You know Yeager that I've been talking about?" Levi asked

"Eren, yes you talk about him every time you're here," Pixis clicked his pen "What about him?"

"Well, I asked him to come over like you suggested and, and…"

"And?"

Levi settled down more in the couch and picked fuzz sticking out like white hairs from the couch. Not knowing if he wanted to admit what was shining in his life now. He moved on his side and snuggled inward himself. "We kissed….. And we're going out now…"

Blue ink smeared on the page. Pixis looked up and stuffed the pen in his stiff shirt pocket and grinned. "That's wonderful. I could have sworn I'd never see you in a relationship again," Pixis was delighted in the news. He leaned forward, intrigued. "That's amazing progress. How did you feel?"

_How did it feel?_

That was something Levi tried to fathom. It's what kept him up at night to tickle his brain. But it felt as if the tape started to rewind, the film a gray black and white story of a cult classic. The sound fuzzy, but that's what gave it character with its gut wrenching story and plot behind it. And behind the projector, was Eren making it all happen. The two were actors, but Eren filled in for the missing actress who disappeared long ago.

"It felt like when I was with her…." Levi sat up slowly and looked at his toes.

Pixis cocked and eyebrow and scratched his bald head. He knew who 'her' was, but he knew that 'she' could spoil his mood. He stayed quiet.

"He told me he cared for me. And for the first time in a long time I fucking believe it," Levi bawled his shirt in his hand. "I believe it, and I think he means it. I used to resent how hard he tried, he only seemed to want to be a friend but now I see that it was careful steps. To build up everything, now I don't know what's happening to me."

"Levi, do you think that you might be scared? For falling for Eren?"

Maybe that was it. His fear of falling head over heels for Eren and Eren not being at the bottom of the cliff to catch his body. What kept him up at night was that he makes Eren drive away from him, his fault that he leaves and thinks that Levi wasn't everything he wanted. Because Levi knew that Eren's eyes were full of him. That the tape would run out of film and keep flickering with the bulb overheating. He wasn't scared, he was petrified. His shell was now smashed open and if something happened, he'd be homeless with nothing to keep the storm clouds away.

"Maybe. I was up all night with worries on if I'm ready for this or if I could handle him at all. I think this is a nice thought rather than reality." Levi second guessed, his head low.

_Why does Eren do this to me?_

"You know," Pixis started up again "Lightning never strikes a person twice."

Levi glanced up. "That was stupid."

Pixis laughed and crossed his legs, switching what leg took which position. "I guess so. But it's a word of advice. We should do something about your sleeping habits, have you had nights where you haven't slept?"

"Yeah, my sleep schedule has been fucked since I was fifteen. Latest I've gone without sleep is three days and I was running on empty."

Pixis clicked out his pen and wrote more. He got up and went over to a shelf. Filled with brass war metals and pictures of a young uniform of someone Pixis didn't recognize anymore. He took a plump, plastic pill bottle and tossed it to Levi. He placed his hands in his slacks and shifted his weight on one hip. "Those should knock you out. Take one every night if it's still the same. They're called donormyl, nonprescription so you don't need a doctor's note."

Levi looked at the bottle and shook the pills inside. He shoved them in his pocket. Then raised his eyes at Pixis. "Why do you have these?" He asked

"Sometimes, nightmares never die." Pixis tapped his head with a tip of his finger and made a smile. He sat back down. "But maybe yours can."

_Or maybe be shared._

Levi looked up at the clock. He groaned and pounced on his bag. "Shit, I'm late." He got up and started towards the door.

Pixis was surprised, but chuckled at his egger behavior to get out the door. "What do you mean? Your class doesn't start for another ten minutes at least, you're just eating into your lunch. You can eat in here."

Levi opened the door. "No, that's exactly why I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Levi walked out into the hallway and closed the door with an accidental slam.

_Shit, I can't keep him waiting like that._

Eren looked off the edge of the roof, bored and twitching a juice straw in his mouth. Something to substitute the cigarette he should have finished smoking. The excited creak from the door alerted Eren's attention to look over. Levi, lightly huffing from running up stairs, he shut the door and started to walk over to Eren and drop his bag down. "Sorry," Levi breathed "Sorry I'm so late. I decided to visit Pixis earlier."

Eren took the straw out of his mouth. "No, it's fine. You just got it over with faster."

Eren was fine with Levi being late because of counseling. Even if it was only from the school and he was forced to do so. Still, as long as it only helped, Eren could have been left up there for hours to wait. Eren wondered a lot about why Levi went when he figured out. What broke him to where he had to, and why wasn't he himself going to get help? Maybe it was because he looked strong to be okay, when inside he was energized by only hate. Strength and hate look a lot alike.

Levi sat down beside Eren. Pebbles digging into his palms and denting the skin. He took out the cigarettes from his pocket, passing it to Eren already. Eren was puzzled "You don't want first puff?" Eren asked

Levi shook his head. "It's all yours this time," Levi flipped his lighter "I'm not in the mood for one today." He started to light the white end with over flowing tobacco and watched the paper twitch. Eren quickly breathed in and out of the corner of his mouth. "You're not in the mood? That's not you, what's up?" Eren asked with smoke walking out his mouth.

_Because I have you to think about._

"I never want one after an appointment. Nothing to worry about." Levi lied

He had somebody now who needed him. Someone who wanted to water him and watch him grow into something beautiful. That's what struck him and made the craving of slimy tar in his lungs then be blown out by smoke go away. He'd skip a meal but not starve, he still needed to weaken the demons inside. Even if it means hurting himself in the process. Eren couldn't indulge in something the two loved to do, he stubbed out the smoke and left smothering ashes. He couldn't deal with the want on Levi's face. Unless it was something different and he made it happen. Levi saw and straightened up.

"What are you doing? You wasted a fucking cigarette." Levi said, annoyed.

"I can't smoke when I know you want one," Eren shifted on to his knees and leaned forward, his hand on Levi's chest. Levi's lower back started to touch the ground, Eren made a tall pin. "So I'll just give you another want."

Eren lapped Levi's lips with his and gave him a kiss. The smell of ash in his hair and the taste of brewed smoke scrunched Levi's face. It was enjoyable for both, lust loomed in Eren and dull sparks in Levi. Levi was traced with what was happening, the spring heat getting to him, the smell filling his head, flinching with Eren's touches. He started to fall back on the ground with his arms digging in his back and Eren's palms beside his head. Eren's face was flushed from what overcame him to do this. It was more so for him, he always had these images run in his mind and he could make them true. Levi wasn't in the mood for pictures; at least not the mood to show it. As Eren tried to creep a slip of his tongue, Levi pushed up on Eren's chest to make him pull away, Eren looked down breathless and wondering why he did so. He propped his body back up with a lazy sigh.

"Knock it off, just because I'm with you doesn't mean you can have me anywhere." Levi said

Eren smiled, knowing he was joking. He moved up. "Damn, you're a cold bastard."

Levi got up and straightened his falling cardigan. He stood. "Yeah, well you're a horny brat so I guess we're even."

Eren rocketed up from the ground. Flustered at what Levi announced. "Am not!" He yelled with his face becoming brighter.

"Shhhh, keep you voice down, people will fucking hear," Levi warned and got his bag. The weight on his back. "We can talk about it later. We have five minutes till class, let's go."

Eren pouted and grabbed his bag and followed up. "I'm not horny," He mumbled "I'm just fond of you."

Eren walked behind Levi. He caught up on the stairs and was able to stand by him side-by-side. Eren thought about cutesy things to do with Levi, but then thinking he just wanted to do everything with him. He sighed, he didn't know when Levi would be up for those things- if ever- but he could wait and he could try.

"If I can't kiss you can I hold your hand?" Eren asked "Just until lunch is out, no one is around yet." Eren still didn't want people to know. They can't understand.

Levi looked at Eren. His eyes slouched with no care. He sighed and opened his palm. "Take it," Levi said "Don't think it will be a regular thing."

Eren gasped in victory and stars in his eyes. One small step forward with conquering Levi's world. He took the inviting hand and squeezed. Eren felt every inch of soft skin on top and the sandy bottom of it. The lines of hollow bone were caressed with his finger. Levi started to inter lock the fingers together to make the hands one. Eren looked up in surprise, while Levi looked forward and walked off the bottom step, opening the second door.

"Don't get any ideas." Levi said

Eren grinned and held the hand closely with his. "I won't."

_I can't help with smiling around him_

_I have to stop before I drop. But I can't help myself._


	5. Pizza Night

**Woo! We have a big long chapter this time! This time stuff starts getting spicy between Eren and Levi. But no sex yet, I know sad face. But Enjoy!**

It had been three weeks since Eren and Levi were informally together, and Levi had started to fit in with it. As did Eren, to touch a human with such graceful fingers and hold their hands like fragile objects, because that how they saw each other. Fragile like fragments of glass or bones in a body. Even though neither liked to admit that when they saw each other, a certain spell came over them, one breaks the curse and other wishes to stay. Because in an illusion, Eren could create the dream, but Levi was still afraid of nightmares to come. That's why he could never sleep. What an awful existence in reality.

Eren lingered into the kitchen, smelling coffee in the air and bland cereal. He saw Levi pouring a cup into a dingy crème cup, the aroma and steam hitting his tired eyes. Levi slid an already made cup on the counter into Eren's delayed hand. Levi stayed up with a drink in his hand and a smoke in the other until daylight it seemed, it made it hard for Eren to sleep. Yet only having a few drinks and a night's sleep, Eren looked more hung over than Levi. The heated concrete stinging his palm making a warm burn. Eren looked down into the brown liquid, questioning what was mixed.

"Two creams and three sugars. I know how you like it by now." Levi said and leaned back on his counter and drank.

Every Saturday and Friday, Eren would drive home with Levi and spend the night at his house. They had been doing it for some time now, Eren picking out a movie to watch later as Levi mixed up ingredients for dinner. When that routine was bored and over used, they'd go down to a café- never where Eren worked- and eat there. Making small conversation, making deep sentences, knowing something new about the other each time. Then after their stomach was full, and midnight kisses were given, getting crazily drunk when they were bored they'd share a bed and fall asleep. Eren never asked for more, it was a privilege just to be by Levi. All he needed was to hold Levi against him and have him cling back. But last night Eren didn't get that privilege

Eren gulped down his coffee- burning his tongue- and sat it on the counter. "I can't be too long. My shift starts in a bit." Eren said and washed out his cup.

Levi stared down into his drink and swished it around in the cup. Dying the rim a rainy brown. "Its fine, I have to go see Pixis soon anyway."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "You have to go on a Saturday? When did that start to happen?"

"Just last week. He called Friday and asked if we could have more time so we meet at the school."

"Why?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know and don't really care."

Eren moved up closer and grazed Levi's chin with his nail, giving a ticklish scrape. "Well I do care, and I'd want to know," Eren playfully pinned Levi on the counter. "Nothing's wrong right?"

Levi held the bottom of the counter and leaned back as Eren moved in. Eren tried to do the cutesy play part in the relationship, thinking that's how it's supposed to go. But Levi wasn't always one to play. "Go meet Pixis one day and ask."

Eren perked and let up on Levi, surprised a bit. "Really? You're going to let me in on your meetings?"

"Hell no, I'll just say that you can read some of the notes Pixis has made, okay?"

"Why are you letting me do that?"

"To get you off my fucking tail now let me out, you have to get dressed for work." Levi aggressively said and tried to push away Eren's arms.

Eren placed his hands right back and stood his ground. "I've got time." He turned his head and started to part his lips and wanting to get to Levi's. Levi held up his hand and blocked it. Eren retreated back. "What was that for?" He asked, confused

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Levi said and pushed his way out from the pin. He got his bowl of soggy cereal and walked out of the kitchen with a spoonful in his mouth. Eren stood up and watched as Levi just left him. He puffed air in his hand and smelled his breath, testing it. He huffed and walked out without a word and into the bathroom. He looked around the marble counter and only found a clean brush and a plastic tooth brush. Eren pulled out the caramel drawers in his search of mouth wash but only saw a half empty tube of tooth paste and in the other a razor with stubby hairs. He looked puzzled on how he couldn't find any. He glanced up in the mirror and flattened his hair.

"Hey, Levi?" He shouted as he looked for more tangles. "Where's your mouthwash?"

Levi chased last bits of generic loops in drowning milk. "Behind the mirror." He replied

Eren peeled back the sparkling glass and revealed the goodies from behind. Regular things inside like shaving cream with blue gel crust, puffy q-tips, and then the sharp container of purple alcohol half way drank. Eren grabbed it and unscrew the black cap, pouring the mouth wash in it. He swished it back and let it bubble and burn in his mouth, feeling the mint fester inside. He spat in the sink lavender spit and looked back up to think he'd see his reflection in the mirror, but saw a small bottle instead. The bottle interested him, he didn't know Levi was taking pills. It frightened him almost, he could never doubt what Levi could do, drinking till he couldn't see straight, smoking herbs, maybe even more when he was younger. Anything to kill the hurt, and Eren obviously knew that was his favorite pass time. He tried reading the label but couldn't sound out the jumbled words. He just knew it was half empty.

Eren came out of the bathroom. He stood by the end table and placed the bottle down. Levi heard the noise and looked up at an angry, disturbed Eren. Levi saw the bottle and rolled his eyes in the back of his head and turned away. He was in trouble, and there wasn't any way out of it.

"What the fuck are these?" Eren said, angry and crossing his arms

Levi set the bowl down on the table. His posture slumped and his thumbs having a war together. "Eren, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what the hell they are then!" Eren fired and grabbed the pills. Shaking the trembling pills inside. "What's with the drugs?"

Levi growled and snatched the bottle from Eren's hand. "You're overreacting about this!" Eren's energy started to come off and rub on Levi. He walked back to the bathroom and shove the pills behind the mirror. They needed to be hidden for another day. Levi came stomping back out and drilled him finger in Eren's chest. "And don't go through my fucking stuff." He started to walk towards the kitchen.

Eren grit his teeth and follow behind. "Damn it, Levi! I'm worried about you, what are they for?!" He yelled

"There's no need to fucking worry about me! I'm not dropping acid or doing pills that fuck me over. Get off my back." He lowly growled

"I need to know what they are. Are they dangerous, are you taking too many, I need to know! Don't be such an asshole about it! I'm thinking about you and you're not helping!"

"Fuck off about it already! It's not important."

"No! I need to know! I just want to help, I don't like knowing you might be destroying yourself!

Levi hung his head low and placed his palms on the counter. Levi never wanted Eren to see him be like this. He sighed and listen to the flow of running water hitting bowls. "I don't want to fight this early."

Eren went silent. A fight, they couldn't have been having a fight. Fights hurt others, makes people angry and yell. They make people turn away from you like a break that seems like an eternity. Fights are how people get killed.

"We aren't having a fight…" Eren mumbled

"It's okay, couples get in fights all the time."

"We're not calling this a fight. It's just. It's just a, a" Eren tried searching for the words. Something that didn't hurt him. "A dispute."

Levi raised his head up and turned to Eren. Thinking it was odd that Eren was so worked up over knowing a fight was happening. Fighting was a natural thing, arguments formed over the simplest of things yet Eren acted like they were evil sins that wanted to spoil insides. They vent out feelings and work things out, but Eren was thinking only the wicked fought. Eren looked distraught, like something was haunting him as he walked to the couch. Sailing far away from where he was back to a younger age. "What's wrong with having a fight?"

Memories flooded Eren's mind. Blood on the walls, blood on a knife, blood everywhere. Cloaking every last thing. Eren closed his eyes. A shouting child who could do nothing but cry and yell for his mother's life." I don't want to talk about it." He bit his thumb nail.

Levi could understand now from Eren's voice. Something pained him inside from it. Levi assumed it was from Eren's past. Levi could relate back from demons and monsters from the past. Levi's didn't die yet and neither did Eren's it seemed. Levi started to walk out of the kitchen and by Eren. He sighed and scooted closer towards Eren. He made Eren face him.

"They're pills that help me sleep." Levi softly said

Eren looked deeper in Levi's eyes. "Nothing more?"

"No OxyContin, trippy pills, nothing like that. Only to sleep."

"What's OxyContin? Never mind, who gave them to you?" Eren asked

"Pixis. He heard about my sleeping problem so he tossed me them and said it was okay for me to take."

"You don't take a lot of them do you?"

"I don't want to take an eternal fucking sleep. Just two an hour before I go to bed"

"Do you sleep any better?"

"A little, but not too much."

'Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Wasn't important to me so I didn't think it would matter."

Eren nodded and started to sink in with the information. Letting reason finally enter into his mind. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted." Eren apologized

"It's fine. I'm sorry I said we were having a fight," Levi saw the cringe. "And I'm sorry I reminded you of something."

Everything the room went silent. Now sound of new brewing coffee was heard splashing in a glass bottom. The sound of Sonny's teeth crunching breakfast. The atmosphere seemed to consume them. Anger, then that drifting into tired rage. The reoccurring nightmare coming back, then the apologetic emotion coming by. It was an ocean having a storm and the boys were swept away. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren's forehead. It was Levi's own band aid to heal a wound he picked at Eren's skin.

"Go shower up and get ready for work." Levi stood up and walked away, back into the kitchen to wash up bowls. He teased Eren's hair behind the couch and got a smile out of Eren.

"Can we take one together?" Eren looked back with a gentle grin.

"Not gonna happen." Levi said

"Come get coffee at the shop later."

"Not thirsty." He shut the door of his room.

Eren slumped back in the couch and let out a sigh.

_I'm sorry I brought something up_

_I'm sorry I can't talk about it right now._

"And before that fool knew it, I check mated him. Pretty easy wouldn't you say?" Pixis asked and sat back in his chair with a squeak. Rambling over nothing

Levi laid on the couch. Curled up to his stomach and felt the strands of his black hair with the back of his still palm. Invested in something that couldn't move or talk. Something calm and gentle to drown out words he didn't care for. A pair of long fingers snapped a few times in front of Levi's eyes. He lifted his head up like a babe, confused on where he was and unable to understand his own language. Pixis sat back in his chair and groaned.

"Thanks for coming back to the meeting." Pixis smiled, knowing something was up.

"When was the last time you cleaned this couch?" Levi said starting to get up from a dizzy day dream and avoiding what was said before.

"Levi, is something wrong?"

"It smells old. You need disinfectant or maybe a scrub?" Levi still didn't talk with a real conversation.

"Levi," He put his hand on Levi's wrist to bring him back. "Answer the question."

Levi looked down at the light hold and had to come back. He looked back up at Pixis, blank. "What was the question?"

"Is something wrong?" He repeated

"I don't feel like talking about it but you want me to, don't you?"

"You know I'd like you to."

Levi sighed. He slouched and put his arms on his knees. "Eren has been staying at my house lately and this morning Eren found the sleeping pills," Levi started "He got pretty hyped over it and yelled at me for having pills. He thought they were drugs that made me trip. I've told him about what I used to do and he knows I drink like a fucking fish and-"

"So you had a fight." Pixis interrupted, clicking his pen and ready to take notes.

Levi raised his head. "No, we didn't fight," Levi defended Eren's word on how they didn't fight. "We had a dispute."

"A dispute, that's new. Why do you call it that?"

"Because that's what Eren wanted to call it. He doesn't like fights it seems."

"Did he say why?" He scribbled notes down from the previous comment.

Levi shrugged and sat up straight. "I don't want you analyzing Eren like this. He's not messed up like me." Levi growled

"I just ask things I can help with for your sake." Pixis promised

He sighed "Something must have happened when he was younger. I asked him the same thing and he didn't want to talk about," Levi started to remember aching and haunted look on Eren's face that gave him a sad glow. "He was so spooked he started to turn more inward on himself and distance himself."

"You know it well don't you?"

Levi swallowed and shook his head blandly. "Yeah, I do," He replied slowly "I don't like seeing him like that so I told him what they were for."

"You let him into your personal life!" Pixis sounded excited but pulled back. Thinking a breakthrough were happening.

"Stop that," Levi asked "He was worried about me. He really wanted to know if something was wrong. He even wanted to talk about my extra meetings with you. I even said he could check your notes sometimes… If that's okay."

Pixis shrugged. "I guess if you said it was fine he could but are you sure you want him getting that close?"

Levi never even noticed he was evolving and getting near Eren until he heard his words out loud. He wanted Eren to know him yet he fought to make him stop digging more. Levi bossed and insulted him still, but he would kiss Eren later to say he didn't mean to. He was flying away back to that special place where the other parted and Eren followed behind. Levi stayed silent and stood up.

"I'm gonna head out now. Smith said I had to clean a few offices before I left here. The damn janitors who take my shift Friday can't clean at all." Levi softly said and put his hands in the fuzzy pockets of his hoodie.

Pixis checked the clock to see if the time was close enough to a stopping point and nodded his head. "Alright. I'll see you again Monday, okay?"

Levi headed towards the door and pressed down on the handle. "Yeah, bye." He pushed open.

"Wait," Pixis shouted out. Levi turned out. "Does Eren know you've had a job?"

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped one foot out. "When he asks I'll tell him. Fair?"

"Fair.' Pixis chuckled. "You're a good kid, Levi. Bye."

Levi shut the door and started to walk down the hallway.

_No I'm not._

The smell of baked muffins with blobs of blueberries inside coming out of the oven swarmed the air, over powering the smell of other sweets but not the smell of frosted coffee. Another ring of a chipping chippering bell and another greeting from the worker behind the cashier. Eren tried to ignore the sounds of orders and blenders grinding ice and squeezes of whip cream filling a brim of 'to go' cups. He faced Mikasa to see if he heard right from her.

"Let me get this straight, you want Levi to stay over tonight?" Eren asked "Is that it?"

Mikasa took a sip of foggy tea and sat it back with a click. "I'd like to have him over for dinner. You stay over at his house all the time so why doesn't he come over to ours?"

Eren stirred the plastic spoon in the tub of his steaming coffee and let the idea simmer. It sounded nice, actually. It would be a way to patch up the morning they had together. But he was scared of a rude rejection from Levi. He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, we'd have to plan more, right?" Eren nervously tinged the edge of the cup overthinking everything. Mikasa grabbed his hand and made him stop.

"Eren, its fine. The worst he can say is 'no'" Mikasa pulled back. "Why are you so jumpy about the idea?" She asked

Eren swallowed. "I don't know..." He trailed."

Mikasa leaned in closer and lowered her head down, Eren mimicked. "Will you guys want to do sex things and you think it will be awkward around me?" She whispered low.

Eren jumped back and blushed bright. His leg hit the table and jingled the cups, making writers turn from their computers for a moment then back to their latte. Eren's cheeks felt hot and he covered his mouth.

"Mikasa!" He said muffled.

She still had her head down low. "I totally understand if you do, I swear I won't do anything-"

"Mikasa, we don't _do_ that." Eren interrupted with a harsh whisper. He rubbed his face and sighed, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Eren, listen, and "Mikasa started up again "I'm one of the only people who know about your relationship so far. As a family member shouldn't he come over and get to know us?"

Eren ran his fingers through his bark locks and sat his palm on his cheek. "I guess," Eren replied and sat up "Fine. Fine I'll ask him later."

"Call him now." Mikasa talked into her drink.

Eren perked up at the demand, he wrapped his finger around the handle of his cup. "Why?" He asked.

"So I know you actually asked and didn't lie about it and say he can't come over."

He choked on his drink and caught drips from his lips. He sat it back down loudly. "You think I would do that?!" Eren sounded out raged and hurt. "Out of everybody you don't even trust your own brother?!"

"Just. Call. Him." Mikasa said back with a stern glance.

Eren huffed and dug into his pocket. "It sucks you know my tricks." Mikasa hummed as Eren dialed the number. The digital buzz ringing in his ears while the vibrate went off in Levi's jeans. Eren tapped his finger and thought of scenarios- good and bad- of what he would say. Levi picked up the phone. "Hello?" His vocals sounded 8-bit.

"Um, yeah, Hey Levi."

"Hey Eren, what's up? Aren't you still working?" Levi asked as he put away his vacuum.

"Yeah. I'm just on break, but I wanted to ask you something before I had to start again." Eren glanced at Mikasa and saw the pep talk in her eyes. He swallowed and was ready to keep going.

"What is it already?"

Eren shut his eyes. "Mikasa is making dinner tonight, after I'm done with work do you want to come over and spend the night?"

A moment of silence passed on. "Two things."

"Shoot."

"What's she cooking?" Levi asked

Eren tilted the phone away. He mouthed out 'What are you cooking?' in a hurry. She replied 'Pizza night' she said back. Eren clinched his teeth and closed his eyes. "Pizza night." He said, timid. Thinking he sounded lame.

"Yum," Levi lazily hummed. "And number two."

"Okay."

"What's the bedroom situation?"

Eren's eyes widened and the peach color came back. He tried to hide it. "I guess you'd share my room if that's okay."

A smile could be heard. "Sounds fine. I'll see you at six."

"Six! Got it. Bye, Levi."

"Bye." He clicked off and Eren followed.

Eren held the phone to his chest and breathed out with a slight smile. Mikasa scooted out of her chair and placed her purse on her shoulder. Eren rose his head and got out of his own mind and looked at his sister. "I have until six to clean everything, right?"

"Mmmhhmm!" Eren hummed between his lips. "Thank you."

Mikasa stalked towards the glass door and patted Eren's shoulder. "No problem," He kneeled down to Eren's ear "Don't keep me up, kay?" and walked out the door.

Eren flipped his head and watched Mikasa walk out, shielding his lips with a few fingers, then turning back with a shy smile cloaked by his fist. Until a dusty box came falling down in front of his face. He jumped back in his chair and looked up.

"Are you ever going to get back to work, Yeager?" Rico asked

Rico was the manager of the shop. A bold women who seemed to never crack a smile, her hair whiter than silver always wearing intimidating glasses that stared back. Eren got out of his seat fast. "S-sorry, was I taking too long?" Eren thought of only being nice to her so he would avoid her "wrath" is what he assumed.

"No, I just wanted it to be done." She said laying on the box. "Come one and get these grinds to the back room. Kitz says it's too heavy for him."

Eren already started to lug the box. "Yeah, yeah don't worry." The box strained his arms.

"Then you have a couple more to lift." She pointed

_I don't care what I have to carry. I get to sleep with Levi._

Levi assertively knocked on the door and look in the apartment complex hallway. Bookshelf stairs and walls of cheap doors he's seen before. The sound of shuffling locks came and Levi looked forward fixing himself up quickly. Eren opened the door with a gleam in his grass eyes and a smile across his lips. He wore a comfy white shirt that bounced-but stayed close- to his slim body and bright jeans. It was "Pizza Night" attire. Mikasa could be heard making orders on the phone. "Levi! Come in." Eren pulled on Levi's hand and pulled him in.

The floor felt gentle like it had been scrubbed and washed to get it so soft and white. Blankets folded and clean on the couch and everything sorted and out of sight. Except for the few cases of movies sprawled out. Levi got off his shoes before Mikasa's hard work went down the drain. "You did good cleaning, Mikasa." Levi said loud so she could hear. She got off the phone and came out while Levi bounced out of his shoes. "Thanks," she said "I tried my best."

Mikasa had on black shorts and a stretched tee. The pair looking relaxed for the night to stay in under the sun set. Levi dressed casual, wearing a black shirt and navy jeans with a bag around his shoulders on a regular night. Levi eyed the movies and pointed them out. "What's up with the movies?" He asked

"Oh! I thought I picked those up," Eren quickly walked and picked them up and brought them to the couch while Levi was curious. "Before you came Mikasa and I were picking out a movie while we were eating. It's something we like to do." Levi sat down on the cushion seat. "Can I pick the movie?"

Eren looked at Mikasa who was counting money before the pizza came. She nodded. "Sure, go ahead; want me to put up your bag while you do?"

Levi started to sort out the titles. "Please." Eren took the bag and walked down to his room and whiffing the fabric of the clothes that leaked outside of the bag. It smelled like Levi and put it on his made bed and came out. "When we go to bed my room is on the right."

"Hmm…" Levi said still looking while Mikasa smiled at the pizza boy. Eren glared. Jean was leaning on his door frame and having a chat as he gave Mikasa the paper boxes and her the money. Jean always insisted on getting sent out when Mikasa called. Eren didn't want to say anything and Jean didn't notice anyone when he talked to Mikasa. She said goodbye and bumped the door with her hip. "Alright!" She sat the boxes on the table. "I got cheese and pepperoni, I thought it would be safe." Eren brought out paper plates and saw Levi smiling at a movie. That made him smile while Mikasa put a blanket down and flipped open the box and smelling the stringy cheese and melting pepperonis. "You pick out a movie?" Mikasa said to Levi.

"Yeah, I saw you guys had A Clockwork Orange."

Eren stuffed a slice into his mouth. "We've never seen it."

"I have." Mikasa said playing with string on the pizza.

"Jean was here, you didn't watch it."

Mikasa glared and took a bite, humming from the taste. Eren stopping himself from getting mad when Jean came over while he was out with another piece of pizza. Levi shook the DVD inside and got on the ground to pop it in. "You have to love Kubrick." Levi said and figured out how to use it. The film started and Levi got a plate and opened the cheese box and took a slice, to join the pack on the blanket. He noticed the scenery, he was watching one of his favorite movies, on a blanket while eating pizza with his boyfriend- crossing off his sister- it was a cute and simple date. He retreated back to that place were simplicity gave him happiness, when seeing a smile of her pale face and her ginger strands tickling his nose as he held her… Broken body.

Eren and Mikasa barely watched any of the movie. They talked and had joined Levi in the conversation so Mikasa could get to know him. But the loud Beethoven at the end ringing in their house and the visual of finally being "cured" was odd and strange. The text rolled by with the cheerful tune that Levi saw as sadistic "Singing in the Rain." But Mikasa and Eren thought was a weird ending. Mikasa glanced up at the clock. Nine twenty-two. She stretched her arms up and stood, yawning. "I think I'll go to bed." She said.

"Already?" Eren questioned and cleaned up plates.

"I have a job interview I need to go to in the morning, remember? I need to get there early."

Eren lifted the wastebasket top. "Jean's going to be there, huh?"

"And so will Annie so don't get your undies in a twist."

Eren growled low and came out of the kitchen. Levi picked up the blanket and put it on the couch and passed Mikasa. "Sleep tight, hope you get the job tomorrow." Mikasa smiled at Levi. "Thanks, Levi. Goodnight Eren," She said as she went to her room. "And remember, don't keep me up." She giggled and closed the door. Eren sighed and came back into the living room seeing Levi start over the movie.

"You're going to rewatch the movie?" He said and sat on the couch.

Levi got up and sat with him. "No, _we're_ going to watch the movie. You didn't pay attention the first time." Levi said and put the blanket on his and Eren's legs.

"I did too."

"No, you talked the whole time," He got closer and wrapped his hand around Eren's hand. "You didn't watch it."

_I feel like we still won't watch it._

"O-okay, fine," Eren agreed and tangled his fingers with Levi's. Staring at the screen for a few minutes before chuckling. "You know, this is kinda cute. Like we're having a movie night."

"Because that's what we're doing, idiot." Levi quietly said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I know, but it just feels like we're a real couple. We just had Pizza Night and now movies, it's like we're starting to do that sappy romance stuff. Soon you'll bring me lunch at work."

"Fat chance. I'm your boyfriend not your girlfriend. Don't forget that."

"Believe me, I don't," Eren eyeballed the picture. "What does "ultra- violence" mean?" he asked

"They're going to rape a women is what it means."

"Oh. Um, well then," Eren wondered why he liked this movie so much. "Not really romancy."

_I can make it the way._

Levi sighed and looked at Eren. Grabbing his jawline to turn his face and locked lips. Eren was caught off guard but slowly sank with Levi. Levi press harder against Eren's warm mouth, wanting more of him. The sudden lust taking over his mind. His tongue snaking in to tell Eren to open his mouth more and flicked at Eren's, asking to play. Eren gasped from the feeling and thought it was strange for Levi to finally be so controlling but submitted. Levi tasted the spiced pieces Eren had earlier and Eren, the smooth chewy cheese and bread. Eren blushed as he tried to dance with Levi's mouth and breathed in harder when he tried. The blanket starting to leave their bodies. Levi pulled apart, the boy's mouth dripping slightly in the corners and breathing as a string connected them. Eren broke it and took a break, Levi licked Eren's bottom lip as he did. Eren gulped, "What got into you?"

Levi caressed Eren's cheek and made him come back down again to him. "I feel like being romancy, deal with it." He said low and seductive.

Levi began to kiss Eren again. He did think it was time to do more with Eren. Eren was the only person who started to make him feel for another person. Make him want another person, he should get rewarded and Eren didn't seem to complain. No, the sensation invigorated him and left him wanting. He rocked his hips forward and clinched his hand on Levi's chest. He was already starting to let frail quick moans drop in Levi's mouth. Levi pulled away and put a finger up to his own lips. "You need to be quiet if you want me to do more. You're already moaning from kissing."

"Shut up! I'm new at this!" he silently yell with crimson creeping on his face. Levi shushed him and he calmed down. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Okay." Levi said and kissed his cheek, then his neck. Eren started to lean his back on the arm rest and tilted his head to give him more room. The heat of their bodies hovering each other aroused the two as Eren seemed to move his body as a reaction. Levi licked and sucked on the tender skin and left small read marks, not daring to make them bigger. Eren shuttered and closed his eyes and breathed out gently, enjoying the attention. Levi trailed his hand down to Eren's zipper, only rubbing the outside of Eren's crouch. Eren's legs squirm around and lifted his head up.

"L-Levi…?" Eren whispered

"Do you want me to keep going?" Levi looked down and stopped moving his hand.

Without the feeling of Levi's hand it started to make him ache a bit in his jeans. "Yeah. Please do, actually. It's starting to hurt."

"Already?" Levi asked

"I told you I haven't done this before!" Eren whisper shouted again "Just start moving your hand again."

Levi gave a devilish smile and started to move again, his mouth darting to Eren's jaw and ear. "You're a horny bastard, Yeager," Levi said smoky and tender. "How long have you wanted me to do something like this for?" He rocked his hips on Eren's. "Tell me."

A noise vibrated out of Eren's throat just from the smooth and seducing words from Levi's mouth. It made him blush and embarrassed with the way he talked to him. "I'm. I'm –ha ah- telling you- uh-"He softly said- the only way he could- and bucked his hips up.

Levi licked up the bone line and looked down at Eren's quivering face trying to keep down the pleasure in his voice. The last thing they needed was Mikasa to come in on them. Levi could feel the little tent starting up in Eren's pants, having to arch down from the tight fabric. Levi's fingers trailed on the tip, Eren's breathing hitched and his eyes opened, he couldn't hold in a soft moan. "I think I like this teasing stuff." Levi said.

"I can fucking tell," Eren tilted his head and twitched his legs closed from instinct. "How are you this g-goOd at it?"

Levi spread apart Eren's thighs with his hands. "It starts with you not moving your legs," Levi said and toyed with Eren's zipper. "And unlike you I've done this before."

Eren sunk a bit when Levi said he'd done it before. Eren was fresh and new to the whole dating scene and really unexperienced with exotic and lustful things. But Levi, he's had experience, he's tried this with some girl. He's kissed someone, hugged someone, and probably had sex with someone. Eren had to get over that now, because Levi wanted to do these things with him now and that's all that mattered. "S-sorry, it just happened." Eren muttered

"That's better." He gave a lingering kiss to Eren's lips while he popped a button of Eren's jeans. He could feel the excitement and eagerness grow in Eren's member behind his boxers. "Can you handle this?" Levi asked and waited until he could do more.

"You mean if I'll stay quiet?" Eren huffed out. "Then yes, I can take more."

Levi smothered back down to Eren's neck and slipped his hand down Eren's shorts. He wrapped his fingers against the shaft. "You sound so needy."

"O-oh shut up-"Something hit Eren's ears. Something that wasn't the movie or Levi, but it sounded like something inside the house. Eren sat up a bit. "Levi' stop for a second." He tried listening in close.

Levi narrowed his face, bewildered. "What? What is it?"

Eren waited to see if he heard anymore. It sounded familiar now, his eyes widened and he franticly buttoned up his pants and rushed to get up. Levi sat on his shins on the couch and watched Eren run down the hall. "Eren!" he shouted. He followed behind and thought Eren got scared to do more and went to his room, but as he walk the noise Eren heard started to come to. It was a yell he heard, it was dying down now though. Levi opened to door to Eren's room but the dark lighting didn't show the boy. Levi looked back and saw the room to the left was open slightly. He went to that on and peeked in.

Mikasa was sobbing and rocking side to side with Eren. Her red scarf bawled in her hard like a blanket while Eren soothed her. Eren stroked her hair and let her head snuggle in his chest, her arms around his back.

"I'm so c-cold." Mikasa hiccupped.

Eren lifted up her head and gave a smile. "Hey, don't say that," he got the scarf from her shaking hand and wrapped it around her sobbing face. "See, you have a scarf to keep you warm remember?" Tears started to roll off her face again and she retreated back to his chest, dampening his shirt.

"There's no men anymore right?" She said muffled and put the scarf around her neck.

"No, no," Eren brought her I closer and pushed her hair back. "They're gone now. You know why? Because you're stronger than they were."

Mikasa came back again and lifted her head. She wiped her nose and spread the tears on her cheeks. "Eren, I saw blood. It was everywhere. It-It," puddles started again "It was happening all over again."

Eren grabbed her shoulders and picked up her chin. "I'm never going to let that happen again. I'll save you just like before. I'm gonna stay here, always," he wiped away her starting tears. "So stop crying because no one will hurt me or you, no one is going."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Mikasa sniffled and unwind the scarf and placed it back on her bed post and swallowed snot from her throat. She needed to hear that and nodded. Eren sweetly smiled and gave her a shoulder pat. "There you go," He started to shift to the edge of the bed. "Get some sleep, you have a horse face to see in the morning." Mikasa sadly giggled. Eren kissed the top of her head and got up. He closed the door and sighed in the hallway. He saw Levi who couldn't help but try to brighten the mood.

"You lost your boner, how did you do it so fast?" Levi asked, feeling awkward. Eren sighed and pushed the door open to his room and flipped on the light.

"Because I know the dream she was having," he plopped on his bed. "It makes me sick to my stomach so that's how."

Levi closed the door and came to the bed. Knowing the mood was gone now. "What was it?" He asked

Eren didn't look at Levi, only forward at the staring wall. "When Mikasa was younger, she hurt she hurt her arm. My dad was a doctor who knew her father, they lived in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere so he asked if he would give her a checkup. I came with because my dad thought I could make a friend, funny right?" Eren laugh had sorrow.

"Yeah, sure." Levi said waiting for more.

"When we got there, Mikasa's mother and father was dead. Mikasa was gone and we had no idea where she could have been."

"You don't mean?"

Eren nodded "She saw them being murdered," Eren looked down his lap and flashed his teeth. "By human traffickers. Fucking dogs. They were making crafts for Christ sake and they killed a little girl's family and let her watch," Eren quelled down and started to tell the tale. "Mikasa was paralyzed with fear, or numb when I founder her. She was cold and tied up on the ground. She reminded me of a dead body."

"Wait," Levi interrupted. "What about the guys?"

A sadistic smile appeared for a brief second but floated away. "I killed two of them. I was enraged, I couldn't understand how people could do something. Then I learned sometimes monsters look like us. I slit the first ones throat and stabbed the second when he came in. I untied Mikasa and the third came after me and choked me. Mikasa killed that one, and she saved me."

The news shocked Levi but he never showed that it did. "Children forced to kill," He whispered low. "That's when Mikasa started living with you?"

"Yeah…"

Silence filled the room.

"She said she was cold…" Eren's words trailed. "I gave her a scarf and said she'll come home with us."

Eren was low and flicked his top teeth on his bottom lip, thinking of better times, but that was the hard part. How many better times were there? Levi's hand sat on top of Eren's. He looked at Levi, feeling like he could cry just looking in his eyes.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. We don't need to talk about it anymore for the night. I can tell it hurts you."

Eren's lips trembled and he raced to Levi's chest and hugged him tightly. Levi kept his arms to the side and hesitant of hugging back. "Thank you," Eren said and felt the shirt on Levi's back. "Thank you for being one of the only people who understand." Levi shut his eyes and knew he was ready to hug back and rolled his hand off Eren's sleek hair. Levi rested his chin on top of Eren's head. "You're a good brother, you know?"

"Thanks."

"Most people would never protect somebody like that. Not even a stranger. But you went into that room knowing what was going to happen, that takes a lot."

"I don't need all this praise." Eren said to Levi's chest.

"Yeah, you do." He held him close. So close Eren could hear Levi's heart beating. Eren closed his eyes. "Want to go to bed?" Levi asked

Eren moved off and looked at Levi. "You sure you don't want to finish?"

"I don't think either of us is in the mood anymore," Levi moved off the bed and looked for his bag. "Maybe another day. And at my house."

The two laughed and put on pajamas, turned out the lights and crawled together in bed. "Levi, can I hold you?" Eren asked sweetly

"No, because I want to hold you."

"I don't wanna be little spoon." He whined

"Well I don't either," Levi sighed. "We'll face each other and hold each other that way."

"Sounds like a compromise," Eren said and put his arms around Levi's waist while he did the same. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"It's fine. It's not like we can't try again."

"There's a next time?"

"Of course there's a next time," Levi brought a one of Eren's hands up to his and put it on his chest. "There's always a next time."

Eren slightly blushed and swallowed. "Your chest is warm. Your whole body is," Eren snuggled in closer to Levi. "You're like a warm blanket."

"I can be your scarf." Levi gently whispered.

Eren looked with a glowing gaze, his chest felt tight. "Will you hold me tight when no one is around? Will we only have conversations we know of? Can you look at me like it's the first time you've seen me?"

"I plan on it." Levi brushed Eren's cheek to show he meant every word.

"Then I don't mind you around my neck."

Levi gave a quick peck to Eren's lips and retreated back to their position. They were so tragic yet they tried to patch each other up. Now they were a red scarf knitted by the two to wear in the snow. How long could it hold until it got ripped?

"Did you remember your pills?" Eren asked

"I didn't think I'd do much sleeping tonight so I left them."

Eren looked and couldn't stop grinning. "You thought you were gonna get laid!"

"I said no such thing!" Levi said flustered

"You totally did! Who's the real horny bastard?" Eren smirked

"The one who moans from kissing."

"You're never letting that down, are you?"

"Don't plan to."

Eren sighed "You're lucky that you're pretty."

Levi darted his eyes and pulled Eren into his chest. "Go to sleep already" Eren giggled and started to close his eyes. "Okay, okay. Goodnight." Eren said

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

Levi's muscles tensed up, but relaxed by Eren's smell.

"Sweet dreams…"

Eren blinked his eyes a few time, the blinds didn't hide away much light. His eyes slowly crept open to see Levi's eyes looking back. "Gah!"Eren jumped back. He tumbled out of the bed and hit that ground hard on his bottom. "Ouch…."

Levi looked in the corner where Eren fell. "You alright?" He questioned "You didn't break your ass or anything, right?"

Eren winced and got up slowly. "Yeah," he groaned. "Thanks for caring."

Levi kissed Eren's nose. "Good morning." Levi said and hopped out of bed.

Eren smiled and grazed the tip of his nose with his finger. "Good morning to you too."

Levi had started to head out of Eren's room and into the kitchen. Coffee was brewed and a dirty plate with runny egg guts was in the sink. Mikasa sat her glass of orange juice and started to wrap her scarf. "Morning Levi." She smiled and passed him while she looked for shoes.

"Morning." Levi looked at the wrong cabinets for a cup.

"Is Eren up?"

"I think he's taking a piss."

The toilet flushed. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Lovely." She said

Eren came out of the bathroom, yawning and scratching his stomach. He walked to the dinner table and looked at Mikasa tiered. "Mikasa, did you make breakfast this morning?"

"Not for you," Mikasa said, patting her jacket and body to make sure she had everything on her. "I had no time; interview."

Mikasa opened the door and locked the bottom lock. "I'll be back later. Bye you two." She was rushing down the hall.

"She looked happy." Levi said holding his mug.

"She looked in a hurry to me." Eren said and stretched his arms. Levi sat in the chair in front of him and sat his mug on the wooded table. His body in the far back of the chair, Levi patted the empty space of the chair. Eren raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sit in the chair, I wanna start where we left off yesterday."

Eren blushed and felt his heart beat faster. He rubbed his arm and bit his lip. "Um, you sure? I-it's so early still. Have coffee and wake up a bit." Levi reached forward and turned Eren around. Grabbing his hips and putting him where he wanted. Levi bit Eren's earlobe. "You're the only thing I need to wake up." Levi cooed and nibbled down Eren's neck. Levi started to rub the cotton of Eren's shorts like he did last time. Eren tilted his head back and arched his back.

"Ah~ L-Levi." He moaned out and spread his legs apart.

"You can be as loud as you want to be now." Levi said and slipped his cold hand down and rubbed Eren's bare member. Eren's body got goose bumps while soft, stuttering noises came out.

"Huh-uh~ Levi." He breathed

Levi's hips grind behind Eren while his palm pressed harder. Eren gripped Levi's legs and straddled them as he indulged. Levi teased the tip the placed his fingers against the growing member, moving Eren's boxers off. He started to stroke down deep and slow but up faster. Eren bucked his hips forward and moan loud, he looked down at Levi's moving hand and blushed as he panted. Levi bit his lip and looking at Eren in his state aroused him. He could feel his bulge ache, craving lust. He'd get Eren off then himself, but getting Eren off was already fulfilling. Hearing his name moaned out over and over was music and his panting body bounce back on him felt pleasurable. Levi turned Eren's huffing face and wrapped his tongue around Eren's and moved his hand rougher and faster. Eren moaned loud from his lungs and felt his tip leak out. He never heard the lock turn.

"Eren? "Mikasa slowly started to open the door. Levi and Eren gasped at the same time and got Eren's shorts back up and jumped out of Levi's lap. Levi crossed his legs to hide himself and Eren nervously stood up. Mikasa came in and looked at the sweating and nervous two. "I forgot my purse, have you seen it?" She asked searching.

In a frenzy, Eren looked for the little bag and found it I the kitchen. "Here," he pushed the bag in her chest. "Now get going." He said with blush written on his face while he pushed her out the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm out the door!" She giggled and stepped into the hall. "Next time, do that stuff in your room, not in our kitchen seats."

_Leave a review and favorite if you liked it! Thanks for reading._


	6. Morning Shower

**Holy balls, this was like the fastest update ever. I have been writing like, three days straight to get this chapter out. Its kinda short but we have yaoi! And it is a shower scene which is awesome but no sex just yet. There will be later, don't worry! I'm going to try and keep updating as fast as I can and maybe start another chapter story to keep me busy. I do not own AOT or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren couldn't lock and push the door faster if he tried. His steaming back against the chilling wood of the door slid down. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his blushing face with clammy hands.

"Ugh, fucking Mikasa." Eren groan while Levi hovered above him sipping calm coffee. Levi stretched his hand out.

"Come on, get up," Levi said with no grab from Eren. "Get over it later." Levi was being so blunt already in the morning.

"What's the point?" Eren said dropping his hands. "I think my soul died a little bit inside from embarrassment."

Levi rolled his eyes. It wasn't his first time getting caught, or the second. But he did remember how he felt when it was the first time. The panic running throughout his veins, the smell of anxiety leaking out of his skin and the red cheeks of embarrassment that couldn't be hidden. Levi understood what he was going through. He knelt down to Eren's level and picked up his chin:

"It's over now, we'll just have to be more careful, okay?"

Eren nodded. "Okay."

Levi kissed his cheek and stood up. Eren doing the same and giving a soft smile. Levi walked into the kitchen and filled his half empty cup of new coffee. "Do you want breakfast?" Levi asked and leaned back on the counter.

"Sorry, not really," Eren shyly said "I lost my appetite after my sister knew I got a handy from my boyfriend."

Levi shrugged. "Better answer than any."

Eren lingered to the bar counter and crossed his arms on it. "How did you think she figured it out?" Eren tried to think.

"Beats me. She didn't see anything, I made sure I got you off my lap in no time."

"What if she smelled it? Like, what we were doing. When you do stuff like that doesn't it make a smell?"

Levi glanced over at Eren taking a drink. "I've only heard 'smells like sex' not 'smells like hand job'." He joked and walked over to Eren and took in his smell. "But you did get pretty sweaty from it though."

"So did you." Taking the comment as an insult.

"Don't interrupt me and take a shower." Levi said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ill only go if you take one with me!" Eren laughed

Levi put down his cup and let an "ah" escape his mouth. "Sure, I'll do it."

Eren turned back with a stun look. Eren only thought he had to be joking. Levi couldn't go for something petty like that. "What?" He said confused.

"I said I'll take one, I don't like feeling fucking gross either."

Levi started to walk towards the bathroom with Eren catching up frantically. "There's no way you can be serious?" Eren projected

"As a heart attack," Levi opened the bathroom door. "Where are your towels?" He shut the door when Eren came in still freaking out over what Levi had in mind.

"Um closet, but-uh- I don't know what you have in mind." Levi handed two fluffy towels in Eren's hands.

"I plan on showering with you. Brush your teeth before you get in." Levi walked the silver faucet and start up the water. Feeling ice water first then boiling piece his skin.

"Why do I need to brush my teeth?" he put the towels on the toilet top and proceeded to do what he was told.

The rush of running water overpowered the noise in the air. "Because I plan on kissing you but I wouldn't if you hadn't brush your teeth."

Eren had already started to foam his mouth with mint. "Yoff avent ever." Eren muffled said and spit white down the drain.

"Toss me mouth wash." Levi held his hand behind them, still testing the water. Eren pasted him green juice and Levi tossed it around in his mouth. After he got the water tested he went to the sink and painted it mint. "Now I'm good. Test the water out, see if it's okay."

Eren walked over to the faucet, still iffy on if he would be able to go on with something like this. He was hesitant about putting his hand under the water yet. "Levi, are we really doing this?"

"Test the goddamn water already." Levi snapped. Eren did what he was told and felt, the heat stung just enough to feel relaxing and bearable to be in. He shook off splashes of the water. "It's good." Eren said and got up from kneeling.

Levi started the shower head "Then start undressing, we're wasting hot water." He started to throw off his shirt.

Eren bit the skin on his thumb from the sight of Levi's body. The lean muscle sculpting and tracing down his chest and the shallow abs ripped his stomach. The skin untouched and beautifully even, it looked so delicate. Levi tossed his shirt in the hamper by the door. "Come on, brat. You can look later."

Eren trembled with anticipation. Seeing Levi's body got him used to the idea of being around him in a shower. Were the hot steam would engulf their naked bodies and the warm water dribble down their skin. His body couldn't move it was so excited. Levi came by and hung his hands on the bottom of Eren's shirt. He locked his lips with Eren's to get his mind off of it; it did work, Eren stopped shaking and gave into pleasure. Levi started to lift Eren's shirt up to his chest, while Eren began to help and get it off his body and broke the kiss. Levi's hands trailed down Eren's perked, beating chest to his lower torso. His finger stretching the elastic on Eren's shorts, teasing him to keep going. Eren did so, but not before he pushed down for a hard kiss.

Levi took off his own bottoms and pushed gently on Eren's chest to lead him back towards the tub. Their mouths mouth's intertwined and puffing together while Eren's bare thigh hit the barrier wall of the tub. Eren raised his foot and stepped on the moist floor, with Levi following suit. Levi pulled apart and smirked.

"At least I know how to get you in the shower." He slide the glass door close

The two playfully smiled and let the water run its course on their bodies and slicking their hair. Their bodies, wet and naked, forcing their chests on each other. Glistening and bathing for one another. Eren blushed just from feeling Levi's skin on his "Are we going to show yet?" Eren chuckled out.

"Duh, of course we are." Levi culled away from Eren and stood in the created rain.

Eren rolled his eyes. "You mean we're really just taking a shower?!"

"You get to see me naked, that's a plus. Mind if I borrow the soap?"

Eren got the suds covered soup and handed it to Levi. Eren was now unenthused and it was written all over his face. Levi rubbed the bar all over shoulders then on his collar bone to his chest. His back faced the water as he rubbed bubbly circles on his stomach. The dropping waters was in every crease and curve of Levi, Eren could only think that it was hot. Before he knew it, Levi scrubbed his legs and feet with everything else public on his body.

"Your go." Levi said and handed the used bar to him.

"Oh!" Eren was traced and grabbed the bar. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two shuffled and switched places in the shower. Eren ran the bar on his back, his shoulder blade popping out as he washed back. He rubbed his collarbones gently, but stopped when he felt arms creep around his waist. "L-Levi?" Eren stuttered.

"You have a nice body, Eren. I've never noticed before." Levi's hand rubbed on Eren's hip and the other climbing to Eren's chest. His voice so seductive and full of lust.

"I thought you said we were just going to shower."

"I changed my mind." Levi started to feel Eren's hips sway.

Eren gasped and dropped the soap, leaving it for the water to wash it away. Levi turned Eren's body to the fogging glass and forced him on it. Eren's palms against the frame and his mouth gapping open, he could only think how unexpected Levi was.

"What has gotten into you?" Eren trembled

Levi grabbed Eren's hips to pop and lower his back out slightly. It lowered Eren's height, so Levi kissed behind Eren's neck and licked up to his ear. "I don't know, really," Levi said "I think I may be addicted to you Eren Yeager."

Addicted. Levi had been addicted to many things before and was still addicted to them. Some habits ended like trips he never wanted to do again, or cheap thrills that made him quit. But a bottle of vodka or a pack of cancer were still pals. Even Mister Weed joined every once in a while. But a person, he had never been so addicted to a body or personality like this before. He need to shoot up, or snort, or smoke whatever Eren had.

"I'm not really going to complain about it." Eren replied basically sounding like a beg for more.

Levi grabbed Eren's soft member and did slow strokes to perk it up. It was drenched and easy to touch from all the water that leaked on. Eren's eyes fluttered close while his hands twitched on the glass. The strokes grew faster from Eren starting to grow with satisfaction, Eren's hips moving up and down. His mouth gapped open but nothing came out while his chin was on the glass, he laid on his elbows and press more against the door, blushing radically.

Before, it hadn't felt this good. Maybe it was from the shower or all the build up from trying before. Maybe it was because Levi was the one nibbling on his neck and stroking him, just like he promised to act like it was the first time seeing Eren. And that's what it felt like, the first time. Levi could start to feel the buildup inside himself, so he made his pat again; Get Eren off, then himself. Maybe he could do both at the same time.

Levi ran his fingers down Eren's fidgeting silk legs with his grip curl around the hard member more. Eren rose his head up and let out his first moan, Levi only wanted more just like Eren did. Levi's thumb ran across the tip each time he went up Eren inhaled and made his cheek expand on the glass as he got more air. Strings of moans broke out of Eren's throat while he bucked his hips forward.

"Nghaha, ah, Levi," Eren moaned out "So good." He gingerly breathed out.

Levi swallowed. He wanted to do more, tons more now that he got praise for it. But he couldn't soil his flower that just started to grow. He could mess everything up if they had shower sex. It would hurt, Eren would yell, tears would be shed and not out of pleasure. No, that would wait another day, but what could he do now? His cock ached now and was hard just from hearing his name moaned, and Eren's hips kept coming back towards him. Levi bit his lip, he could only try.

He gripped Eren's hip with his free hand and spread one cheek apart. It started too turned into a ginger red from the splashing water and the ample bottom in Levi's palm didn't help. His growing member twitched up, Levi positioned his cock and slipped it between the two and let go. He grind up and down, still stroking Eren vigorously. Eren's eyes got with but the feeling gratifyingly wondrous, he turned his eyes which leaked lust at Levi. "L-Levi?" His moan looked like a yawn and he gulped, turning back to his position and panted.

Levi tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It was only grinds, but the tight, delicate skin chaff him in a good way. The water making it easier for Levi to move and aide himself. He could feel precum bubble up from Eren puffed tip and it lace around his fingers, his only idea was to run faster and rock more. Eren arched his back and tilt his head up. "Shi-haha- Fuck! Levi!" Eren yelled out. "I c-can't take anymore!"

Levi groan. "Go ahead." He sweated

Eren blushed brightly but followed what Levi said. He started to come up and do short breaths repeatedly until he moaned and came in Levi's hand. Levi shifted out between Eren, he didn't get off but his heat was gone. Eren tiredly laid on the door and wheezed trying to catch the breath he lost. Levi went ahead and turned off the shower head and come behind Eren. Holding up Eren's wet bangs and kiss his glowing cheek. The glass already rinsed off everything so no one would know. "Fucking stand up," Levi whispered in Eren's ear. It made the tiered boy laugh. "We can't stay in here."

He slowly started to stand and open the door himself and steeping out. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. "Where did you learn to do that?" Eren asked and opened the door, letting shower steam out. Levi did the same and followed him to his room. Eren was already rummaging through his drawers for clothes and Levi closed the door.

"I told you, this isn't my first time doing stuff like this."

Eren slammed closed the drawer. "I see," Eren said and walked to his closet. Frustrated that he couldn't be the first, that there were others before him. "So your last relationship was a guy?" He angrily pushed around clothes.

Levi tensed up and slinked away from the door to his bag. Hoping when he replied back a conversation wouldn't start. "No," Levi untied his bag and got the folded clothes. "It was a girl." He held up boxers then jeans the same way. Eren held a black shirt to his chest. "A girl?" He mumbled

Levi swallowed. "Yeah a girl." He laid all his clothes out on the floor. Eren turned back around.

"What was her name?" Eren asked

How much more could Levi say without breaking down? "Petra…" it flowed out like dust the name was so old. "Petra Ral." His head hung low staring at the clothes.

_Please don't say it, Eren. I'm fucking begging._

Eren put on tight boxers and buckled black jeans. "What happened between you two? Just not compatible?"

Levi was cracking, falling apart inside just like that day. How could something be scrapped so badly in his mind? "I don't want to talk about it."

Eren scoffed, thinking the only reason he didn't tell him was because Levi thought it would upset him. "Oh come on you can tell me," Eren playfully said. "Tell me about her, like, like what was she like?"

"Dammit, Eren," Levi sulked and looked the other way "I don't want to talk about it."

Eren tilted his head. He could see Levi sad, was the compatible comment what got to him? He probably used to like this girl a lot and sad it never made it. Of course Eren was jealous but he wanted to make Levi better. "I bet she was nice," Eren said coming over and sitting by Levi with a smile. "Was she?"

Levi could say something, yet he could say nothing. He was jumbled pieces inside. He closed his eyes and reminisced for a moment. Wouldn't he love if he said something good about her? "She was really nice. She cared a lot about me, and she never needed to tell me. I could see it in her eyes," He remembered the bright ones then the cold ones. "When I saw her, she made everything better for me. Just for me," Levi couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Eren with tears in the corners of his bland eyes. "You remind me of Petra, just like her."

Eren had never seen tears before. It shocked him, sure they didn't stream but the buildup was all Eren needed. "Hey, don't cry." Eren put his finger up to an eye but was swiped away. "I'm not going to."

Levi contained himself and got up on his own. "Can we leave it now, yeah?" He asked at a confused Eren.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'll drop it." Eren complied and got up himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was bringing something up."

Levi slipped in his jeans turned the other way. "It's okay, you didn't know any better."

Eren put on his shirt and put a white unbutton button up on and fixed the collar. He felt awful that he almost made Levi cry. He just wanted to know how his relationships played out, so he didn't make the same mistakes. This girl meant something to Levi, Eren took the wild guess that he still liked her. Just by simply saying she was nice. Eren got over that though, he could make it with Levi and that had always been his plan. He saw Levi put red plaid over a white shirt, still distraught.

"Hey," Eren softly said. "How about we go to the park today?"

Levi turned around. "No work today?"

"Sunday, shops closed," Eren replied "Cat to feed?"

Levi shook his head. "Left a shitload of food for Sonny."

Eren reached out his hand with a small smile. "Then you free?"

Levi looked up at Eren's eyes. Seeing the apology. Levi took Eren's hand. "For you, any day."

They waited until the sun was fully awake in the afternoon to start their walk to the park. Taking Levi's car would have ruined the moment and they would have missed the fresh smell of mowed grass and the sound of mothers quelling their crying child. Stop lights would have stopped them and they never would have wanted to stop. Their hands snug together and warmed by the heating sun tanning their palms.

"Say something to me in French." The conversation took a change.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease, just for me." Eren whined.

"Fuck off." Levi sternly replied.

"Leeeeeeeeeviiiiiiii! Why not?"

"Because it's stupid, you won't even know what I'm saying. I could insult you and you'd never know."

"You already insult me!"

"True," Levi raised a finger. "But you're aware of the insult. That's the difference."

Eren was about to say more but suddenly stopped. He saw people up ahead, but didn't know if they were familiar or not. He studied them briefly, and the two saw one's hand wave.

"Eren, do you know those two?" Levi asked

Eren waved back anyway. "I don't know, they're too far away."

As they approached it came clear who they were. Armin's bouncing blonde hair flowed as he jogged up towards the couple with a great grin. While Marco was catching up to him.

"Eren! Levi! What's up guys?" Armin exclaimed acting like it's been long.

"Hey guys." Marco said more calm

"Hey Armin, hey Marco," Eren said "Where are you guys going?"

"Marco and I were going to get some food. Wanna tag with?" Armin offered

Eren looked at Levi for an approval. "I could eat. Where at?"

"Just a diner around here." Marco said. Armin studied the interlocked hands. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with the hand holding?" Armin asked

Levi and Eren turned to look at each other, they didn't know they were still holding hands. Eren blushed wildly and let go of Levi's hand the same way Levi did. Eren never said anything to Armin and barely anything to Mikasa. How would they explain their relationship? "Err, um," Eren stuttered "I guess we accidentally grabbed hands." He nervously laughed

"Eren." Levi looked, saying to Eren "Tell them."

Eren licked his lips and sighed. "Tell us what?" Marco said

"Me and Levi have been together for a while now." Eren admitted.

Levi nodded with Eren comment and took his hand again.

Armin and Marco walked to the couple with sunny smiles. "Finally!" Armin exclaimed

"Yeah, good for you two." Marco patted Eren's back. And looked at Armin with a gasp. "Crap! They were probably on a date!"

Levi and Eren eyeballed each other.

"Shit, you're probably right!" Armin agreed. "We're sorry you wanna go now, don't you?"

"Yes-"

"No," Levi said. Eren cocked an eyebrow. "I'm still hungry."

Eren smiled. He couldn't help but like how open Levi was on the relationship. So did Armin and Marco, they glowed bright at one another. "Then come on!" Armin started to lead the way. "Hey wait for me." Marco said. The couple started to walk behind them while Eren giggled at the sight of the two.

"I like freckles, he's pretty cool." Levi whispered up.

"He doesn't like being called that. His name is Marco and he's really nice. He understands like Armin."

"Do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"Unless we say they can."

Levi squeezed Eren's hand looking at the ground. "Is it alright if they can?"

"You mean you want people to know?"

"Sure, I mean, why the hell not?" He rose his head "We're happy, yeah? We like each other, so why don't we come out and say we're a couple?"

"I, I don't really know," Eren started to think about it. His friends that knew seemed to be fine with the fact he was dating a guy. Maybe because they saw him happy again. "But we can. I guess I don't really mind it now that you say it. Sure, we can tell more people." Eren kissed the back of Levi's hand and looked at the painted sky with yellow tint to finish it. It felt real now, life did.

After their stomachs were full and to finish the meal cinnamon apple pies crumbling in their mouths they went on to their park. Sitting under a tree full of youthful leaves with budding blossoms of hidden whatever on what would grow. They had fun at their energetic lunch, hearing new stories from different people to change the routine. Levi sat between Eren's legs and his head on his chest, Eren's hand on one of Levi's thigh. They sighed and calmed down for the afternoon finally, just like what they wanted to do before.

"It's kinda weird," Eren started to talk. "It's like we're an actual couple. Like, will we go out on dates and stuff?"

Lev snugged more into Eren's chest. "We could have done it before. I thought we have."

"No, dinner is just like hanging out and getting drunk doesn't count."

"When it's with someone you like I thought it does." Levi tried to remember what Armin whispered to Eren back at the diner.

"Nah, maybe we'll go to a movie sometime."

"Double date with Jean and Mikasa."

"They aren't dating!"

"Get over it, Eren." Levi opened his eyes and rubbed Eren's chest. "Eren, what did Armin say to you at the diner?"

"The diner?" Eren perked up on the rough tree bark. Eren would be able to tell him this time. He was strong enough. "He said 'My mother would be proud.' She's always wanted to see me with somebody one day. But she died before she could see." He only thought of good times so he wouldn't break down.

Levi bawled up the clothes and gently played with his shirt. Levi thought he could learn more about Eren, just about his family. Not how he lost them but how they were to him when they were alive. "Could you tell me what she was like?" Levi asked

Eren resituated himself and propped up on the tree. "Um, yeah I could."

_You know you can. It's okay._

"She was a sweet women. She was a hard worker and wanted me to be like that,"

"I think she succeeded with that." Eren giggled at Levi's comment.

"Yeah, she took care of me and Mikasa well. Baked us fresh bread, kiss us with a smile. Oh! My favorite thing that she would do is tell me stories about the Titans."

"The Titans?"

Eren looked down in excitement. "The Titans, yeah! She made up these stories about how people used to live behind huge walls fifty meters high to stay away from these things. My mom described them as abnormal humans who only wanted to destroy humanity. Sparing everything but humans, and one day, a Colossal Titan and an Armor Titan broke through and let in Titans. They started to eat people and scare everyone."

"You liked this story because?"

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and cuddle him closer. "Well because there was the Survey Corps," Eren explained "They'd protect humanity from the Titans and save everyone."

"So they were able to kill monsters right?"

Eren couldn't kill the monster that killed his mother. He wasn't able to save her, but only watched as he was forced to run away. He was pathetic, he wasn't even allowed to try. Because everyone called him weak, but he'd never let it happen again, not to anyone. He smiled wickedly on how he would make it up to his mother.

"My mom always knew when I was lying. It really sucked that she did." Levi started to hear the sadness in Eren's light hearted chuckles.

"When do you think you'll be able to have a real conversation about your mother?" Levi looked up and saw hot tears roll down Eren's face.

"She smiled a lot at us…" Eren started to go numb.

"It's okay," Levi kissed Eren's salty cheek and wrap his arms around Eren's neck. "We don't need to say anymore."

_I understand_

_He understands._

* * *

_ Next chapter really soon! Reviews are nice and favorite if you like it. Follow for updates. See you next time._


	7. Alcohol Emotions

**New chapter is up! This chapter is mostly seeing relationships with the other characters so that's neat. Theres brief drug use and a lot of alcohol being used and drank. Also sexy good stuff between Eren and Levi. So I hope you enjoy! I don't own AOT or the characters. The poem is by the love of my life Emily Dickinson.**

* * *

_And did God Care?_

_He cared as much as on the Air_

_A Bird- had stamped her foot-_

_And cried "Give Me" –_

_My Reason- Life-_

_I had not had- but for Yourself-_

'_Twere better Charity _

_To leave me in the Atom's Tomb-_

_Merry, and Nought, and gay, and numb- _

_Than this smart Misery _

Levi read the words off the worn and downy book packed with poetic words of the dead and forgotten. The teacher with delight nodded after Levi was finished. For an assignment, students had to find a poem to present to the class. Levi thought it was idiotic to use someone else's words and explain their meaning, but he went along with it anyway.

"Nicely said, Levi. You may sit."

"Thank you Mr. Zacharius." Levi said, closing the book and sat back down in his chair. It felt rusted and cold. Probably from the age. As the next student was volunteered, the cold AC nipped the back of Levi's neck and send shivers down his spine. Summer was coming by and every class felt like a meat locker, Levi rolled down his hooded sleeves. Sneakers kicked the back of Levi's chair, he groaned because he knew who it was.

"Levi," Connie loudly whispered. "What was that all about?"

Levi sighed and placed his arm on the back of his chair and kept his eyes forward. Trying to look like he still paid attention even though he lost the intention long ago. "What?" Levi quickly and quietly replied.

"Dude, that poem."

"What about it?"

"It was gay as fuck."

"Hey, fuck you too." Levi snapped his fingers and pointed at Connie.

"I didn't mean it was because you're gay." Connie started up again

"Thanks for telling me," Levi snidely replied "You're not really good at saving yourself, Connie."

"I mean it was gay because it talked about death. What's with you and death? I constantly see it on your face,"

"You saying I look like death?"

"Just hear me out. The broad who even wrote is wasn't hot, so I know you thought about this poem for some time."

That's how Connie knew if something was good, if the person who did it was hot. Levi rolled his eyes and fully looked at Connie with an annoyed look. "It's Emily Dickinson, asshole. Some of us don't think with the tip of our dicks. I like her poems and a lot of them talk about death, okay?" Levi got hushed by someone in front of him. "Bottom line, I chose it random and that's the one I picked." He turned around again, listening to The Raven for the twelfth time.

"Bull shit," Connie leaned forward "You don't half ass assignments. You picked it for a reason."

"Stop crawling up my ass about it, I've never gotten any complaints on it before."

"I'm just trying to get to know you. You are Eren's boyfriend and I'm the only one who talks to you in English. Help me out here."

"Stop trying. It's like you're trying to dig into my psyche from a poem."

"Ooooooo," Connie wiggled his fingers "I can tell what you're thinking about." He joked and laughed gingerly.

"Can you tell I think you're a dumbass?" Levi growled

Connie dropped his hands on the desk and sighed. He didn't have the time to crack on Levi, nor the attention to care long enough. "Fine, I'll drop it," Connie said "But I'll learn about you somehow."

"How about you don't."

"How about tomorrow you and Eren come over to hang out?" Connie suggested Levi caught on again and turned around. Connie smirked from pulling Levi back in. "Sasha and some other people are coming over. It'll be fun well have music, and food."

"You got any alcohol on that list?" Levi added

"For you, any day."

Levi thought for a moment. "I'll see," Levi finally answered "If I talk Eren into it I'll go, deal?"

"Deal."

"Now can you turn the fuck back around?" Levi asked "Your voice is getting annoying."

Connie leaned back in his chair. "Asshole."

"Yep." Levi started to listen to poems again. They were all meaningless. If they talked about flowers and a girl twenty times they were poetic geniuses. Comparing someone to rain or comparing bird to people, it was all useless but able to touch people in a warm fuzzy way. Levi's poem did mean something, maybe to him and him only. God never did care for him, he'd give him something that meant every inch of the world to him then crumple it up and throw it in a bin. Somehow, Levi was supposed to take guidance and reason from something that destroyed his life? Then Petra came.

She was Levi's second chance after his family. Petra patched him up and kissed everything better. Until she left too, and so did Levi's spirt. Now Eren was here and helping him out once again.

_Now that he's here. Will he go away too, and leave me in my final misery?_

While everyone was in the sea of hallways and chatting about what to do for the next week, Levi had to stay in the confined building tasting the same stale air. The bell had sang for the last time, but Levi had to stay and clean after the teens who dirtied them in the first place. Levi had already told Eren to go home and that he'd be busy afterschool, he didn't say it was because of his job. The teachers were already stacking needing-to-grade-papers and grabbing their scattered bags, putting on a smile as Levi went down the hall to pick a room to clean.

Levi waited until the school was hallow to pick a room to start on. Only a few footsteps were heard so Levi picked his English room to do. He opened the door and kept it open to leak out the fumes he'd use later. He sat his bag of supplies on the ground. Levi sat his cleaners and rags, on the desk. He kept two white cloths in his back pocket a straightened them out, tying one to keep his hair from dangling and another behind his ears. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves on his black button up and got the swishing blue spray. He moved the teachers wheeled chair to the white board and sprayed the rag.

He hummed a tune while the faint colors of blues and fading greens were being erased from the day. Heels of soft shoes were heard, not a teacher, their shoes had a sharper professional sound. This was a student, one who probably had to stay for extra tutoring from a left behind teacher. The sound got closer and started to stop. It popped its head in.

"Levi?"

Levi knew the voice and nearly fell out of the chair he stood on. He stepped off quickly and slipped down his mask, marching towards the door. "Eren, what the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him in the class room, looking to see if anyone else was in the hall before closing the door. He turned back to see Eren playing with Mr. Zacharius knick-knacks on the table, Eren glanced up. He giggled, "What are you wearing?"

Levi tore off the bandana and kept it wrinkled in his hand. "It keeps hair out of my eyes," Levi put his hand on his hip. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Eren hopped on the desk and cocked an eyebrow.

Levi sighed. He did say he would tell when Eren asked. It might not been direct but he could tell him. "Smith gave me a job to clean some classrooms and where ever he wants me to clean. It helps pay my rent. Now what are you doing here?"

Eren looked around the room avoiding the question. "I can see you with a cleaning job, Mr. Smith must know your talents. Mind if I hang out here while you clean?" Eren asked. "Rico gave me the day off and I'm not in the mood to go home yet. Besides, you're awfully cute with your hair when it's like that." He smiled

Levi rolled his tongue in his mouth. This was his work place now, could he let his boyfriend- full of god knows how many hormones- while he cleaned in his school. Probably with a few teachers around still. He could cave in at any time.

"Only if you behave yourself." Levi agreed

"Why do I need to behave myself?"

"Cause we are not fucking around in this room."

"How come?" Eren's legs spread a bit more on the desk while Levi started to clean the lower parts of the board.

"Because the room will smell like sex and I can't have that." Levi passed Eren and he grabbed Levi's wrist. Pulling him down close with a devilish smirk.

"Come on, no one will know." Eren's words were trying to seduce.

Levi sunk down and perked back up from reason coming into his mind. "Even if I agreed, there isn't much I can do."

Eren's other hand went behind Levi's back and pushed him forward while Eren moved up to Levi's face. "I'd love to see you use your imagination." Eren went up and lightly kissed Levi, hoping it would seal the deal. Eren lusted for Levi for day now since the weekend. The smell of his sweat, the touch of his hands, the taste on his lips from the hard way he kissed him. Levi pulled up for a breath and turned towards Eren. Knowing his need. He kissed down Eren's neck.

"How long have you wanted me for?" He said smothering down more

Eren's hand tangled in the back of Levi's hair. A silent victory from winning him over. "Awhile…" He breathed out. "I was thinking about you constantly."

Levi pressed his hand on Eren's thigh and nibbled, licked, and kissed his warm collar bone. "What were we doing?"

"Not telling." Eren looked up at the ceiling. An arousal already starting to come.

Levi kissed up to Eren's cheek to his ear. He straddled to Eren's legs closer to his crotched each time. He bit gently on his lobe. "Whatever it is, it's already making you hard." Hot whisper made Eren tremble. Levi trailed to Eren's zipper and undid the metal teeth and slipped a button off. Eren leaned his weight on his palms to give him more room, blushing already. Levi popped off buttons from Eren's shirt and licked the seam of Eren's chest.

A gasp escaped from Eren's mouth and looked down with bright wide eyes. Levi slipped his hand down Eren's pants and rubbed down the member with his palm. A small moan came, and Levi went to a pointed nipple, pale pink, and pierced his lips down. Sucking and licking in small circles, biting gently when Eren started to breathe harder. It felt different than what he thought it would, hot and wet on his chest but it made his body bat. Levi pulled down the tight elastic from Eren's underwear and gripped lightly, making his semi-hard cock fully aroused.

Levi started to undo his own pants, only wanting to touch Eren more. His whole body looked erotic just from his huffing sight and bright red face. He pulled his pants half way down and lower the lettered boxer lining and move his hand. Eren looked down and saw what he was doing, in honest, he freaked out. He was only thinking Levi wanted sex, he wasn't ready for something like that. Not in a classroom anyway.

Eren swallowed. "Levi? What are you doing?" He quietly asked

Levi moved on the desk and laid Eren down "Shut up," Levi said and slide between Eren's stretched legs and touch the shaft of Eren's member with his. "I'm using my imagination." He focused down and started to move his hips. The warm, sensitive cocks rubbed against each other with a passionate pain but felt wonderful for the two. After Levi started to get the rhythm of rocks, he was able to hear and see Eren's face.

His peach face scrunched and sweating lightly. Moans drifting out of his mouth and his hand bawling the back of Levi's shirts, hanging and bucking up. Levi through his head back from the sensation and noises in the air, just knowing the risk of getting caught thrilled him. Levi's hands swiftly moved down to the two twitching members and brought them closer, starting to stroke up and down. Eren's breathing hitched and his legs tensed up, wrapping tighter around Levi's back.

He tilted his face and moaned out. "Hah-ah- Levi, mmf, st-top. It's too good."

"You sound like such a- fuck, ah," Levi groan and moaned out. Sweating slowly. "Like a girl when you talk like that." Levi stroked faster and moved his hips more.

Eren grabbed more cloth and hiccup with his breaths now. The feeling overpowering his body, he felt his cum start to run down his thigh. Eren pumped his chest out more while the moans came faster and louder, Levi pumped at the same beat. Starting to feel himself needing his own release. The two's mouths leaked out moans, Levi knew that they had to stay quiet. He pressed his lips hard against Eren's to muffle each other.

Levi wrapped his tongue around Eren's, hot breaths intertwining with saliva and mouths. The two heaved as Levi's tiered hand moved tightly and quick, the made whining moans in the room and came. Levi's hands drenched in the steamed, thin liquid and coursing down Eren's legs. Eren heaved while Levi's head rested on his, they stayed like that for a moment until Levi swallowed and moved off. He buckled his pants and let Eren sit up to button his shirt again. Eren franticly straighten his hair and zipped up his pants, his legs sticking to the jeans. Eren got up and saw Levi fish out air freshener out of the cleaning bag.

The smell of fake lilies and fresh laundry filled the air as Levi sprayed. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head in Levi's shoulder and listening to Levi's growled.

"Mmmm, you sound cute when you moan like that." Eren said

Levi jerked Eren's hands off and turned with a glare. "You won't do that again in my work place. Keep it in your pants next time."

Eren backed off and waved his hands. "You didn't complain while we were doing it." Eren sang and snickered. Levi turned back and started to tie a full garbage bag. "Listen, when were at one of our houses we do whatever, but school is off limits now. I hope you got it out of your system."

"Ooooooo, now I get to hope for a next time at our house," Eren glowed "You probably want me out of here now, yeah?"

"Well I am working." Levi replied

"Then all get out of your hair," Eren started to walk towards the door. "Before I go, Sasha asked about a party tomorrow. You wanna go?"

Levi scolded. "Fuck." He harshly whispered

"What?"

Levi really didn't want to go to the party, he wasn't even going to ask Eren about it. Now he was getting asked to go. "Nothing," Levi louder said. "Yeah, I'll go," Levi walked towards Eren and kissed him on the cheek. "Will you please go now?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, but can you not push me out the goddamn door? I'll see you later."

"Yeah later."

Eren kissed Levi before he left and closed the door. Staring to walk down the hall with a whistle stringing through his teeth. Levi sighed and tied his hair again, starting to straighten up the desk that he had messed up. Levi couldn't believe he'd carry away with something like that with Eren. He'd never thought about doing something so risky or lustful like that since…

_Petra…_

Levi laid on the ground, hovering Sonny above his face. His soft fur nuzzling Levi's hands, it was just them and silence in the room. One to talk and one to listen. Then the phone started to ring on the table, Levi let Sonny go and flee while he sat up to get the phone. The ID said Eren, listed in black letters, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" Levi said and crossed his arms on the table.

"Hey, Levi. I just wanted to call really fast."

"Okay, about what?"

"I just wanted to know if you would um, like to go see this play on Friday? Sasha and Connie are tagging with. So is Jean and Mikasa."

"You want to go on a triple date to a play?"

"It's not a triple date." Eren clarified

"Then what would you call it?"

"A double date and Mikasa and Jean come along."

"You're in denial."

"Be quiet, do you want to go or not?"

"Depends. What play?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

A long silence came.

"Uh, hello? Levi?"

"I'm here."

"You okay?"

"I'll go. What time does it start?'

"Ill drive home with you and we'll met everyone back at my house at six. The show doesn't start till nine. We thought of eating earlier."

"Sounds good."

"Are you alright? You don't sound okay."

"I'm fine. I got to go, I'll see you, bye."

"Um, bye?'

The phone clicked off fast after Eren said 'bye'. Levi laid back on the ground and tugged on his bangs, closing his eyes with a pained look. His mind felt like it was cracking and oozing out of his skull. A trembling sigh came from Levi's lips, he was thinking too much again. He felt the need to make it stop any way he could, just for a while anyway.

Levi's eyes sprang open as the obvious idea came to. He got up and went into the bathroom, opening the cabinet looking glass. He pushed back objects that were useless until he found what ugly visitor he was looking for. Levi reached in and got out the bottle, shaking to see how many were left. Enough at least. He came out and went to the kitchen, getting a bottle of scotch and filled a glass for himself. He popped off the top of the pill bottle and dumped a few out. Five this time.

He chased it down with the amber drink and swallowed every drop. He sighed and already felt slowly dizzy. He walked over to the couch and laid down, knowing he'd fall asleep soon. Sleep was how he'd stay away from memories from the grave to stay ay rest. Where his mind could play dead for hours and forget. Forget about every waking thing. Sonny hopped up on Levi's stomach and yawned, curling up. Levi stroked Sonny's fur and smiled a bit.

"You sleepy?" Levi asked "Yeah, me too." Levi looked at the ceiling and could feel himself starting to crash. He closed his eyes. "I get to see a play Friday," Levi's hand stopped petting. "Phantom of the Opera. Petra's favorite play."

Levi's eyes started to close. "She said we'd see it one day…"

Music started to be heard throughout the house as Eren and Levi started to move. Some nobody girl wearing a skimpy skirt opened the door with a smile telling them to come in. Night had cloaked outside and it could be felt inside. The lights dimmed and sparkles from girls in the room, making it look like a black sky. Eren held Levi's hand as he led them through the house, he spotted Armin chewing on chips and talking to Krista with a bright smile. Eren tapped on Armin's shoulder.

"Hey, Armin," Eren said over the music. "Do you know if Mikasa came here yet?"

Armin nodded, as well as Krista did. "She came about twenty minutes with Jean, they're in the back yard with other people. Want me to get her?" Armin asked

Before Eren could open his mouth and say he wouldn't want Jean near his sister, Levi blurted in.

"There's no need for that. But thanks anyway."

Krista tugged on Armin's arm. "Armin, let's dance!" She asked, it sounded more demanding.

"You sure?" Armin questioned. "Ymir will be here soon and you know how jealous she can get."

Krista pouted. "Come oooooon!"

"Armin, go ahead and dance with her." Levi out of nowhere said to egg on.

Armin looked kinda shocked, Krista ecstatic from the help.

"Yeah, do it," Eren joined in. "Ymir can get over it." Eren winked at Krista and got a giggle. The two left to leave Armin to choose. They looked back and saw Krista had giggled and pulled him to the center of the living room and started to sway to an upbeat pop song. Eren smiled.

"Looks like we're good at convincing." Eren said

"I've always been one to peer pressure." Eren giggled at the remark.

"Come on, let's go to the basement."

"What's down there?" Levi raised an eye brow.

"Probably friends," Eren said excuse me to a couple dancing and a boy with a handful of punch for sober kids. "And probably harder drinks."

"I like where that's going."

Eren laughed and found the basement door. Cracking open the wood and going down the stairs. They already heard the foul language and sloshing drinks of a good time over the creaks of the stairs, Levi squeezed Eren's hand tighter, unsure why he did it.

"Hey guys!" Eren waved and saw everyone look up at him.

Sash hopped out of Connie's arms- he frowned but lightened up- and greeted the two when they came down the stair. A low cut swanky red dress bounced up and down with the sound of black clicking heels with her squinty smile.

"Eren, Levi! So great of you to show!" He hugged Eren, squeezing his black hoodie. Eren playfully laughed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." Eren replied in the same tune.

"Oh and Levi," She slyly smiled and went for a hug, making his leather jacket squeak. He felt uncomfortable so he didn't hug back. "It's nice to see you and Eren together."

"Um, thanks," Levi awkwardly said. "You have any beer?"

Sasha lightly laughed and rubbed Levi's back. She pulled apart with a smile. "Let me get you both one." She started to waddle off. Eren hit Levi's shoulder. "That was rude." Eren whispered

"Would you have me any other way?" Levi rubbed his arm and started to walk off. "I'm going to go mingle with your friends."

"Our friends!" Eren shouted but got a simple wave back. Sasha passed a cold beer to Levi and came back to Eren. She held out the can. "Here." Eren took the can and chilled his hand bones.

"Thanks." He cracked open the can and took a drink, leaning on a nearby table. Sasha bumped an unlabeled Schnapps left behind and drank. The two didn't know that they were watching the same people. Connie and Levi chatted a bit before Levi started to drift somewhere else.

"So." Sasha started the conversation. "How long has it been since you and Levi?"

By now, everyone was told about Levi and Eren's relationship to all their friends. Yet when someone tried to get close to knowing Levi, they seemed to be pushed away by him or get vague responses. It's like they weren't allowed in.

Eren estimated how long it had been since they had showered together. "Hmmm, four weeks now if I remember," Eren replied "You and Connie have been going out forever, how are you guys?"

"Oh good as gold," Sasha said and took another swig. "We do pretty well. Connie makes good food, I plan good dates. We communicate, we do the romantic gush, and we have awesome sex." She chuckled at the end.

"Sasha," Eren grinned and playfully said. "I didn't need to know that."

"Ah its whatever," She nudge Eren's arm with her elbow. She looked up at him. "You two look really good together."

Eren lightly blushed and stared down at the can. "Thanks." He smiled

"You seem so happy being around him. You don't need to waste it."

Eren looked over. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just giving you some insight, I can just see it. Eren, I haven't seen you like anyone like this since I've known you, and now this guy has come into your life and you seem… Complete with him now. I don't want to see that light from your eyes just leave; nobody does. I don't know Levi much, but I can see you do the same for him. Don't waste being with him, because he sure as hell doesn't with you."

"Sasha! I made more pizza rolls!" Connie shouted across the room.

"Fuck yeah, pizza rolls," Sasha thrust her arm down. "I'm gonna go, hang out a little, have some fun. I'll see yea," She patted Eren's back and left her drink on the table. "Connie you touch one fucking roll before me and I swear you tap nothing tonight!"

Eren chuckled at his friends. He heard more jokes from the table people gathered to eat and knew his friends were there for him. It was nice to know they knew Eren was happy and didn't care who made him happy. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He saw Levi talking to Annie, bumming a cigarette off of her in the corner couch. He blew smoke to the side and gave Annie a strange look.

"How long have you been selling PCP?" Levi asked and passed her back the smoke

"Two years. If you go to raves you topple people who want to take X. That's where all the money is." She sucked in polluted air and blew at the ceiling.

"How much you selling for?"

"Ten bucks a tablet," Annie looked blasé at Levi. "You looking to buy?"

Levi shook his head and drank the last bit of beer. "Stopped doing PCP a long time ago. Trips started to get really bad."

"Yeah, totally understand. Everything I take just makes me laugh. You're pretty cool, Levi."

"Yeah, cause cool people do drugs."

"No, because you used to do it. Drugs are hard to stop."

"Duh, they're addictive."

"Naw," Annie sat up and rested her hand on her cheek. "It's because they're so fun." She smiled

Levi took that in and stayed quiet for a minute. "I'll keep that in mind," He started to get up and shake his beer can. "I'm getting another beer. Ill discuss this later."

"I have a joint we can share later if you want."

"Weed makes you fat, I'm good." He heard Annie giggle.

Levi walked to the cooler across the room, leaving Annie to her cool self. He opened the thick top and felt the cooling air of ice and cold cans. "Hey, get me one two?" A shy voice asked. Levi went down for a second can, his skin becoming tender from the cold. He stood straight up and turned around.

"Hey, Freckles," Levi caught himself while he passed the drink. "Marco, I mean."

Marco laughed and took the can. "I get that a lot, it's okay. Jean says that to me, like always." He shrugged off and opened his beer.

"Yeah, Jean. Speaking of Jean, I've been meaning to ask some stuff," he opened his drink "You and he are close right?"

Marco eyeballed Levi and dropped his can from his lips to talk to Levi. "Yeah, we are."

"Can I ask what he plans on doing with Mikasa?"

Marco got wide eyed.

"I mean, she's my boyfriend's sister and a good girl. I know that they like each other, it's obvious. But they aren't official. So what the fuck goes on between them two?" Levi turned to hear a crack and roar of laughter from Eren and made some joke to entertain. It made Eren look strange, but he turned back to Marco.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone yet," Steps were heard, Jean was being led by Mikasa with a goofy smile on his face and a dainty one on hers. Marco leaned in closer and whispered, "They've been together for months now. They go on dates and do couple stuff constantly."

"They're good at keeping it a secret."

Marco nodded. "They have to be, you know Eren would flip if he found out. They want to tell people together when they're ready. When Mikasa is ready."

_So it's because of Eren Mikasa can't have a real relationship._

_What an ass. _

Mikasa sat Jean down on a fabric couch with a giggle, Jean stretched and relaxing.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" She asked and hung to both of Jean's hands.

"Love one," He said and swayed her hands "Surprise me."

Mikasa hands started to slip away from Jean's while they blankly smiled at each other. Mikasa kissed Jean on the nose. "Will do, save me a seat." She started to walk away.

"Don't worry, of course I will."

Mikasa waved shyly and walked to make a drink. Jean stared at the black denim skirt she wore with a smirk. Until a palm hit the back of his head. "Hey asshole!" Jean growled and turned. His eyes widened and his voice turned shrill. "Shit…" His voice trailed.

A glaring Eren looked back at Jean and sat beside him. "I don't like you staring at my sister's ass like that." Eren lowly said.

"Eren, we didn't know you were here yet." Jean nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking over to see if Mikasa would be back with drinks to sort everything out.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't. Listen, don't look at my sister like that. Ever. She's more than a piece of ass."

"What, you don't think I know that?" Jean snapped. He liked Mikasa a lot, he thought of her always as a person and not something he could tap. He looked over and saw Mikasa talking to Levi, he scolded himself. "What do you want, Eren?"

Eren was finally going to come to his senses. "I don't want you to hurt my sister, alright? I know you two are a tying, I've been in denial lately about it. I'm gonna forfeit our pissing contest and let you freely be with her."

Jean was shocked. He'd never thought he'd heard those words. "Wait, what?"

"Open. Your fucking. Ears," Eren sighed. "She lets me date who ever I want and doesn't give me shit about it. And you're a decent dick-guy who she likes. I'll get over it."

"Is this a joke?"

"No! Listen, douche bag! You can be with her, it doesn't matter anymore. Be. With. My. Sister." Eren bluntly started to say.

Jean didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think, he had never seen Eren serious with him before. Jean was stifled. "I, um… Thanks."

Eren rolled his eyes. "No problem, and don't let my sister drink too much. The hangover kills here." Eren got up and pat him on the back going the other way back to friends with a wide grin. They entered him with praise.

"But what if he freaks out and hits Jean?" Mikasa asked with drinks in her hand. "It's happened before."

"You deserve something like this, Mikasa," Levi replied back. "You let Eren be with me, why?"

"Because you made him happy."

"Exactly, and your with Jean because?"

Blush grazed Mikasa's cheeks. "Because he makes me happy."

"See, I shouldn't have to tell you Eren's being an ass on this one."

"Levi, I still don't know."

"What in the hell could scary you, Mikasa?" Levi asked "You're the strongest fucking girl I know. Your brother shouldn't be threatening to you."

Mikasa swallowed. She took in the words and nodded. "You're right," she mumbled. "I'll consider it."

"You'll do it is what you'll fucking do," Levi chugged the last of his beer. "I'll see you. Tell Eren." And he started to walk away. Leaving Mikasa fighting with her thoughts.

Levi became an on looker at the party now. Viewing mostly the channel Eren was on. He had a smile plastered on his face and a laugh implanted on his lungs. He looked overly happy around other people, almost sickening on how friendly it looked. Levi thought it almost looked acting, like he was pretending with people he knew. Levi knew the real Eren, knew how he felt on the inside and has seen it before. He waited until Eren went to get another drink, it was time for Levi to move in.

"Hey Levi," Eren kissed Levi's alcohol lips. "You having a good time?" He asked with a smile.

"Why are you acting like this?" Levi bluntly replied

Eren glanced up as he opened the cooler. "Acting like what?" he chuckled out

"Like this," Levi said louder. "You're acting all friendly around your friends, it's weird."

"I act like that all the time. You have to be friendly to have friends," Eren handed another beer to Levi with a grin. "Here, see. Friendly"

Levi took the beer and opened it. "This isn't like you Eren."

"How would you know?" Eren said agitated now. "You never hang around with me when I'm around other people."

"At the bonfire you didn't act like this."

"That's because I was trying to get you to like me," Eren explained "That's why. Now I'm able to act freely like I normally do."

"You don't look happy around them."

Eren was in mid sip of his drink. "Excuse me?" Eren questioned

"You don't act like you're really happy."

"Oh and you would know what real happiness is," Eren slammed his drink on a near table. "I think I know my emotions."

"I've seen you happy," Levi pointed at his chest and said softly. "And I see you like this and it's just pretend. It's different when you're around this. You think you need an act and you don't."

Eren started to feel honestly hurt. No one had taken the time to talk about emotions with Eren, and when someone did, it made him sink to his stomach. He rubbed his teeth together. "I don't think I should be around you right now." Eren quietly executed.

"Eren…" Levi tried putting his arm around Eren but he was rejected. Eren rubbed his arms and started to shrug away.

"I'm… I'm going home. I can't deal with you questioning my feelings like this. Not you, I show you how I feel and you show me nothing."

"Eren!" Levi grabbed Eren's shoulder.

"No!" He shouted back and swatted his hand away and walk up the stairs. "I need time, just, I'll see you later okay?"

"Eren, please." Eren already started to run up the stairs and slam the door closed. Never looking back at Levi. Levi hung his low and sighed, starting to slink back into the crowed.

Rejection he made for himself started to kick in. The atmosphere was starting to be sucked out of the air like a leach was sucking out Levi. Sucking out everything from Levi, he need to fill it with something. Good of bad he could care less. He slapped Connie on the shoulder and he looked up from his stuffed girlfriend out on his lap.

"Have you seen Annie around?" Levi asked

Connie tried to recall while petting Sasha's auburn head. "Yeah, she's using the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude."

Levi walked with his hands in his jacket pockets and went to the bathroom. The door was white and closed, for privacy only. Levi turned the golden knob and blurted in. Finding Annie smoking the joint she had. She dropped her lighter and jumped off the sink, "Oh shit, dude!" She exclaimed and calmed down after she knew it was Levi and picked up her lighter. "Fucking knock next time."

Annie took a puff of her rolled herbs and held it in. Releasing a cough with puffs of plant smelling clouds, while she got back on her sink. Levi held out his palm and curled his fingers.

"Pass it."

"Oh, so you do want to partake." Annie grinned, like she was a bad influence.

"Just give it already." Levi scowled

"Here you go, man," She passed it and watched while Levi inhaled deep. "Shit, stressed? I have harder stuff if you want it? LSD, PCP, you name it." She started rummaging through her tattered pockets and cups of her black belly shirt.

Levi made circles as he puffed out the breaths he held in. He shook his head. "No, nothing that hard. I needed a hit. Have you seen tequila around here?" he gave it back.

"Yeah, behind the counter."

"You in the mood for shots?"

Annie smirk and stubbed out her joint. Excited for drinks and got of the counter and slapped Levi's back, leading him out. "Any time, I'll see if anyone else will join."

"Good, because I plan of doing a lot."

_Anything to get this screw up off my mind._

Eren woke up to lights flickering on then a gasp from someone seeing a sleeping body. Turning them quickly off again. He groaned and sat up lazily from his bed, rubbing one eye. "Mikasa, do you know what time it is, it's, it's…" He checked his clock. Two forty-six. "It's like two forty in the morning, get to bed." He thought it was Mikasa coming home late from the party and checking to make sure Eren got home. The door closed delicately behind the body, Eren hunched over and saw someone was inside. He cocked a sleepy eyebrow at the figure.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked

"Mmmmmmm, nope!" The voice sang. "You got Levi instead." He threw off his jacket.

"Levi? What the hell are you doing here?" Eren scratched his head.

Levi took off his shoes and hopped on the edge of the bed. "Mikasa dropped me off here on her way to Jean's house. I forgot the directions on where I live and Mikasa didn't know," He crawled closer "So I'm here tonight."

How could Eren have Levi in his bed after everything he had heard from Levi tonight? He was still mad, or sad or whatever he was at Levi. He knew Levi was drinking, and that he couldn't leave.

"Fine, but get to sleep." Eren said and plopped back down on the bed, pulling the covers up. Levi's fingers crept on Eren's shoulder. "Eren." Levi cooed in Eren's ear and turned him to lay on his back.

"Levi, sleep," Eren groaned. "Or go to the couch."

"But I'm not in the mood to sleep, "Levi got closer. "And you're here."

"You reek of alcohol."

"I had a lot of them." Levi kissed Eren's lips and moved on Eren's body before he could protest. The tart taste of tequila lingered onto Eren's scrunched lips. Eren pressed up on Levi chest to make him pull back.

"No, Levi. I'm not in the mood. Get off of me okay? I'm still mad. "Eren reminded

"Oh come on, let me have you." Levi smirked and rubbed Eren's pecks

"Levi, I said no." Eren said more sternly.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Knock it off." Eren swung his arm to make him stop, to his surprise, Levi caught it.

Levi pinned up Eren wrists high, cuffing them together roughly. Eren gasped and looked up in surprise from the quick gesture. "Uh! Levi, stop." Eren lightly said. Levi grabbed Eren's chin and leaned down. "You're such a fucking tease," Levi said "You want me anywhere and everywhere. Then when I ask you say you don't want to. I do all sorts of shit for you and I ask for a piece of tail tonight and you say no!" He gripped the two wrists harder, leaving impressions. "Well maybe I don't care tonight, I just want you." The hand cupping Eren's chin trailed to his bottom lip. Eren had never seen Levi so hungry and wanting, it frightened him a bit. He didn't know how far Levi would take this. His lips and body started to tremble and his breathing timid. He saw this faulty anger and longing lust in Levi's eyes.

"Levi, this isn't like you." Eren gingerly said

"Do you think I care?" Levi's cold hand started to creep up Eren's stomach. It ran chills up Eren's spine. His slurred mouth going to Eren's neck and sucking on hickys, colored red for now then a bruising purple

Eren's back arched and he let a whining moan out. "I-I think you do."

Levi tilted his head to talk more clearly. "How so?"

"Be-because," Eren had time to speak now. "You don't like when somebody isn't who they are."

Levi came back up and pinned Eren's wrists in two parts again, almost like he was ready to listen. Eren swallowed. "Right now, you're acting like someone you're not. It's forceful, almost angry and you don't act like this."

"How do you know?" Levi slurred

"Because when I'm around you, I feel how kind you are, how much you care around me. You love me Levi," Levi's back perked up and loosened his grip on the wrists. "I see that you do, it's in your eyes, your actions, everything. I see it because I do the same around you. Now, you're acting like a body craving drunk guy and it's scaring me."

Levi's mouth hang open. He let go of Eren's wrists and slumped back on Eren's hips. Levi was snapped into reality from all the truth spilled from Eren's mouth. Honesty is what always brought him back from any blurred world or trippy town. He could see the fear in Eren's face and quivering body, it was toxic to him for causing it. He held his hand up to his mouth and darted his eyes to the side.

"Oh my god, "Levi said muffled. "Eren I'm so sorry. I must have scared you so much."

Eren started to sit up and knew Levi saw his error and how he meant the apology. Eren stroked Levi's hair. "It's okay, it's just a drunken mistake." Eren said

Levi's breathe hitched, thinking of all the awful things he might have down. The thoughts started to dampen behind his lashes, the alcohol toying with his emotions. "I could have hurt you and, and I wouldn't have cared."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's back and pulled him into his chest. "Shhh. Stop that, it's alright. It's alright." He could feel small wet spots on his shirt. The voice starting to make reason. Levi put his arms around Eren's and quietly sobbed more into his chest.

"I've never seen you so scared like that…"Levi's voice trailed

Eren squeezed Levi's back and brought him closer. "I'm not anymore, so you don't need to worry. I don't like seeing you like this either. Crying is just as bad as being angry."

Levi lifted up his head and wiped tears and under his nose. He sniffled and looked back at Eren.

"I do… Love you, Eren." Levi mumbled.

Eren felt his heart thump faster against his chest. He hadn't heard Levi say it before, and now after amounts of shots to say it. Maybe it was just the liquid courage talking, either way, Eren was going to take the words as true. It was hard for Levi to say, but the words had been held inside his mouth for ages. He had finally let them free to swarm the air. Levi gave a soft kiss and pulled back fast with last tears strolling out.

"I never want to make you scared like that again. I swear, it won't happen ever again." He wiped of the tears.

Eren brought Levi back into his beating heart and held him tight. "Let's forget about tonight." Eren whispered.

"Even how I made you mad?"

"Even how you made me mad." He kissed Levi's head. "Let's sleep and forget, okay?"

"Sleep in here?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Eren sweetly said

Levi pushed on Eren's chest and made him lay down on the bed. He stayed on Eren's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart and guts moving inside. Like soothing lullaby music to him, they both shut their eyes. Eren rubbed Levi's back, while Levi brought blankets up to cover each other. Levi dug his chin on Eren's chest, and looked up at Eren. Eren opened his eyes back up.

"Are we going to be okay?" Levi asked.

Eren kissed Levi's cheek and laid back down.

"I think we'll be okay

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed and ill do an update as soon as I can! Follow, favorite, and review! See you later._


	8. Powdered Brownies

To be able to love without pain is impossible. When you share the same hand being held with yours, you feel every bit of what they feel. You treat them like glass, trying so hard to not drop it on the ground where it will shatter in a million pieces. Hoping the heart they hold won't be dropped to rain blood on the ground. Tears always fill your face, either it was from beauty or screams, both seem to hurt. That night, Levi saw the horror of painful love again. It haunted his nightmares and didn't let him sleep for the night being clung to Eren. The monster wasn't allowed to sleep, because the victim cut him open and studied the insides and demanded to be concerned for.

Darkness incased Eren sleeping face as he breathed out softly. Levi's eyes had already adjusted to the night sky and looked at every line and crease of Eren's face. He couldn't get the look of fear Eren showed out of his mind, it was a rerun over and over and Levi wanted the film to end. He just wanted to see the smiling Eren, the sarcastic one that cuddled all over him when Levi never wanted to. Levi laughed at that thought, but the illness of fear still rushed in his mind.

Levi shook Eren's clothed chest to get him to open his jeweled eyes again. "Eren," He whispered to not wake up anyone. Mikasa came home at three with Jean, with her shoes off, Levi could still hear her tiny feet on the carpet. He shook a little harder than before. "Eren, wake up for a second."

Eren groaned and whined, he didn't want to be waken for the second time tonight. But he did so and winked one eye open. "What time is it?" Eren grumbled

"Four thirty, but that's beside the point," Levi said "I feel bad still about what happened tonight."

"Levi, we said we'd forget about tonight, remember?" Eren rubbed the marks on his wrist to remind Levi. Levi hung his chin low.

"I know, but it's hard for me to forget something like that."

"You already said sorry, apology accepted. Now go back to sleep." Eren rolled over and closed his eyes.

Levi wasn't going to sleep unless he made a condolence for Eren. Or else the ghost would haunt him still, and bring up more memories. Levi went on his hip and curled his hand around Eren's shoulder.

"Have dinner with me."

"Diner? How come?"

"So I can make up for what happened."

"I don't need that."

"But I want to, dammit," Levi held his tongue "Sorry."

"This could have waited till the morning." Eren whined, just wanting a few more hours of sleep till school.

"Eren come on, let me." Levi insisted

"If I say yes I can sleep, right?"

"Basically."

Eren sighed and turned over on his back. Glancing over at Levi. He was tired, but fueled like a bright light flicked on all night. Levi was distraught by the whole situation, and Eren could see it. Eren did say to forget about the night, but even he hadn't done it yet. The lusting eyes, harsh touches, they hadn't fled his mind.

"Fine, I'll let you make dinner." Eren agreed.

Levi patted Eren's chest and gave him a kiss. Tasting stale beer and morning breathe but wouldn't say he minded the flavor out loud. "Thank you." Levi said

"Yeah, yeah," Eren huddled his hand under his pillow and turned. "Now let me sleep."

Levi wrapped his arms round Eren's waist and pulled him in. No protest from Eren, Eren knew Levi needed it. His hair smelled fresh, he had taken a shower before to rinse off the sweat of the party and smell of spilt drinks mix with anger. Eren brought a hand to Levi's and put it to his chest bone. Levi closed his eyes but didn't sleep. Only simulated what the feeling of pure, blissful sleeping was like.

The smell of golden chicken in the oven leaked out into the air and tickled Eren's small nose. Making him smile from the sweet smell as he sat on a stool watching Levi hastily work with thin sweat. Levi started to cut baked bread he made before and check the hot oven every minute or so, his oven didn't come with a timer. He'd burn so many meals in the past but this time he wouldn't burn anything, just try to patch things up. Levi started to coat a few more pieces of pale pink chicken drenched in egg in white powder mixed with fragments of pepper and strings of something Eren couldn't detect.

"What are you baking the chicken with?" Eren asked, resting his fist on his cheek.

"Um, in the coating there's pepper, garlic powder, some salt, flower and some coconut." Levi busily said and took the baked chicken out of the oven and put it on a plate. Then sending the strips back on the sizzling tray.

"Coconut? On chicken? Yuck."

"Don't underestimate my cooking, brat," Levi said and checked on the boiling pot of noodles. "My mom made me learn it when I was younger, you'll like it. It's crunchy and sweet."

"But chicken and coconut don't go well together." Eren didn't want to bring up Levi's parents. He knew they weren't around but that was it, he didn't know if they were dead or missing, or just left him somewhere. They had time to talk about it another day.

"You don't know that." Levi stirred the pot and put foil on the chicken to keep the freshness in.

"Just the sound of chicken and coconut doesn't sound good."

"Then you've never had my coconut chicken."

"What else is cooking good lookin?" Eren smirked and held his jaw with both hands. He earned a glare back, but tonight Levi could play.

"Alfredo, to go with the chicken." Levi replied and fished a noodle out from the pot and chewed. It wasn't hard anymore of soggy like it had been overdone. He went to the sink and started to strain the water. Steam making his face flush and warm.

"You went all out for me. How nice."

"Of course I would, it's the least I can do for you."

Eren blushed and looked down at the counter, making circles with his finger on the table top. It was all for him. The meal, the time Levi was spending, all to make him joyful. Only if it wasn't to make up for a mistake it would be perfect.

Levi popped open a jar of the creamy sauce and poured it on the noodles. Then stirring fast to coat the food with a wooden spoon. He caught a few of the thick noodles and held his hand under them if they fell. He brought it to Eren.

"Taste." He demanded

Eren blew on the hot Alfredo and opened his mouth. He smiled and seemed to glow. "Its good." he chewed. Levi went back to work and checked on the chicken, almost finished. Levi walked to the cabinet and stood on the tips of his toes. The sound of plates clinking together and forks accompanied by knives placed on top. He separated them and started to put spoonful's of noodled on the two clean plates, then getting chicken under the foil and placing on top. Putting unknown sauce on top. He came out with hot plates in his hands and put them on the clothed table.

"Eren, could you get the bread? Thanks." Levi asked. He started to organize the silverware and glasses. Eren agreed and got the puffed brow bread. "Sit it anywhere." Levi said and shuffled to pull out a chair. Eren did and sat in the chair Levi pulled out, waiting while Levi filled glasses with ice water. He sat them down and went to his own seat. Eren looked over the meal.

"Everything looked really good." He praised

Levi put a napkin on his lap. "Thank you," Levi looked up. "You look really good tonight."

Eren wore light skinned brown pants and soft red plaid. The squares checkered black with the red strips to stay around them. Levi saw the fresh bruises he left on Eren's wrist and swallowed down what he had done. Eren smiled and started to cut up chicken. "Thanks," he tasted the food and hummed surprised. "Goddamn this is good chicken."

"What did I fucking tell you? I said you were going to like it." Levi replied and strung the white noodles with his fork. Eren giggled and started to know the night would be fun, even with his tainted skin to remind each other what happened. He looked at Levi, he had worked hard to make up for it. He rolled the sleeved on the faint button up he wore and Eren could tell he wiped off flower from the black pants.

Eren quietly smiled. "You look good too."

Eren and Levi had been laughing- mostly Eren- and trading off stories to each other. It seemed like after they heard or told a story their plate became emptier and emptier. Their stomachs extending and becoming full. They looked like they were enjoying themselves being around one another and it seemed like the memory had been snuffed from their minds. Still, it lingered in Levi's, but was dying slowly.

Eren placed his hand over Levi's and looked him in the eyes with care. "I'm having a really good night." He said and grazed his thumb with Levi's. Everything felt fixed, for once they didn't bring anything to make the other gloom, or had a fight on the other. It did start to feel perfect now. Levi flashed a quick smile up and could feel it too.

"Yeah, it's a good night," Levi looked down at their hands. "We should do this kind of thing more often. You know, not under these circumstances. Maybe you could cook next time."

Eren laughed. "I only know how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Levi shook his head, slowly. Chuckles kept inside.

"I made almond cookies and brownies."

"Ooooooo, two desserts! Sounds great." Eren said excited for more goodies from Levi.

Levi laughed quietly and slipped under Eren's hand. Passing by and kissing his cheek. "I'll get you a slice." He patted his shoulder and walked to the kitchen.

"And a cookie too!" He yelled

"Got it." Levi said back.

Eren could hear Levi making the plates and hear his humming tune. It sounded content with the moment and everything in it. It was like they left their past at home and their anger stored in a closet. Blissful and peaceful, able to know the good about each other, not play with the inner demons. A knock came to the door, Eren was surprised if there would be more company and looked at the door.

"Levi, are you excepting someone else?" Eren asked cautiously

"It might be the mail man," Levi was still making plates. "Sometimes he gets me last. Get the door, would yea?"

"Sure." Eren pushed in his chair and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and opened up, seeing a messenger back at a hip of a man wearing a baby blue postal shirt.

"Oh hi, sorry, I almost forgot about this apartment." The man apologized

"No, no, its fine. I'll take the mail," The man handed three crisp envelopes to Eren. "Thank you."

"You have a nice night."

"You too, bye." Eren closed the door and locked it again.

Eren knew he probably shouldn't have looked at what Levi got but he couldn't help his curiosity. He looked at the first envelope, a car payment that would get paid later. The next, a church seeing if Levi had found God yet, Eren glanced at Levi from the blind spot.

_Yeah right._

It all looked like junk or normal things. He didn't get many letters but that was to be expected. Until the last envelope. Written in ink pen from Erwin Smith, what was the principle sending Levi. Eren trailed into the kitchen with a puzzled look, Levi heard.

"I put the brownies in the oven to re heat them with the cookies," He closed the oven gate. "It won't be long till they're done," Levi saw Eren looking at his mail. "Did I get anything good?'

Eren's head shot up, his mouth stuttering open. "Um yeah, I guess. You got this letter from Mr. Smith."

Levi stepped forward and got the envelope. His nail dug into the glued sealed paper and grabbed what was inside. He pulled out a thin slip of paper resembling a pay check. Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smith wrote you a check?" Eren said, confused

Levi put it on the counter and looked unaffected from it and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah." Levi said and checked the oven. Oozing chocolate aroma came from the oven and made Levi's veins sweet. He got an oven mitt to take them out like they were just made. Eren sat back at the table still wondering about the money.

"Why would he write you a check?"

Levi placed cookies on the table with almonds puncturing the cookie dough skin. He went back the kitchen and sliced up brownies. "Maybe because I work at his school as a janitor," Levi brought back a plate of chocolate slices. Dessert made him feely lovey, he put his arms around Eren's shoulder and kiss his head. "Don't worry about it, it's just like my pay check."

_But doesn't the school board write checks?_

Eren sweetly sighed and looked up. "Okay, I won't worry about it," He picked up Levi's lips and looked back down at the sweets toying with his nose. "I'll have to try one of these you made up."

Levi let up and walk back to the kitchen into a white cabinet. "Would you want some wine?" Levi asked

"I usually get offered coffee with cookies." He scouted for the cookie he wanted.

"Wine is ten times better than coffee."

"Depends, what kind of bootleg wine you have." Eren joked knowing Levi and he were underage yet Levi seemed to have a stockpile of alcohol on hand. Levi never told how he got it and swore he never would.

"It's not bootleg and its red wine. Wanna glass?"

Eren shrugged a glass couldn't hurt and it was a nice soothing day to have a glass. "Sure, I'll have one."

Levi clunked two wine glasses together as he walked to the dining table and sat it down. He had a silver cork popper and popped the green bottle in his hand, the insides swishing around. Levi poured the cherry colored drink halfway full while Eren took a crispy bite of the almond cookie.

"Mmm," Eren drowned the crumbs with wine. "Very good."

"Thanks, Eren." Levi sat in the chair next to him and snacked on a brownie that painted on his lips. Eren smiled at the look of Levi's munching face, so emotionless still but he knew it was full of love. Eren sipped his wine and got a brownie for himself, taking a chewy bite.

"Fuck, you're really good at making brownies," Eren was indulging in the sugar. "You know what these need?"

Levi swallowed. "What?"

"Powder sugar. You got any?"

"Sometimes I like how you fucking think, Yeager," Levi drank some wine and got up. "I'll get some quick." Levi jogged to the kitchen and rummaged in the upper cabinets and found the curled up, half empty bag of generic powder sugar. He came back and shook the bag over the plate while Eren finished his glass. Levi sat back down.

"Want another glass?" Levi offered

"No thanks, I don't need a hangover in math and you'd give me one," Eren got a new powdered brownie. He leaned back in his chair. "So much better." Eren smiled taking another bite.

"You'll get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that. Or a fatter ass." Levi said splitting a cookie in half.

Eren glared but it faded away. "My mom used to put powder on her brownies. When she did they became like, ten times better." Eren moved his body to the side of the chair, white dust in the corner on his lips. Lev couldn't stand how uneven the pinks of Eren's lips looked.

"You have some powered on your mouth." Levi used his mouth to demonstrate where it was.

"I do?" Eren's fingers grazed his lips and missed the corner. "Did I get it?" He revealed his mouth.

"Not even close, dumbass," Levi leaned forward and held Eren's check and grazed his thumb, making the powder disappear. Levi didn't move away, he was too busy looking in Eren's big soft eyes. He shook his head and let his hand fall. "There, I got it."

Eren caught Levi's falling wrist and leaned in on Levi and caress his snow face. Eren lifted up Levi's chin and kissed him deeply. Levi closed his eyes and let Eren do what he wanted. Eren's sweetened lips against his delicately pushing on his, unsure if he should do anything back because of the last night they had. Eren stood up but stayed hunched to kiss Levi still and put his hand on Levi's. He pulled apart.

"Levi, can we do more?" Eren whispered soothing in Levi's ear.

Levi looked up with a faint look of bewilderment on his face. Odd to think Eren would want anything sexual already. "Are you sure you want to?" Levi softly touched Eren's wrist and simply looked over the dark purple bruised. "I don't want you to be scared."

Eren leaned down lifted Levi's face by his cheek. Eren lapped Levi's lip and brought him to stand up. He got Levi's hand off his sore wrist and cradled both his hands instead. "I won't be scared. Not when I know you're like this," Eren murmured "I want this."

Levi bit his lip and looked at Eren's face. Wanting contact and make up pleasure written all over him. He needed this feeling to complete a truly perfect night.

"And you're completely sure about this?" Levi asked again.

"Positive. I need you, Levi. The real you."

How could Levi refuse?

"Okay, come on." Levi said and led Eren down the hall to his bed room.

He closed the door and pinned Eren against the wall and pressed hard on his lips. The want Levi had before stayed hectic in his body and loomed over him. This time he needed to contain himself, stay himself and not some beast. Eren's hands gripped Levi's arms while Levi held his shoulder, their lips franticly and quickly moving on each other. As if they were starved from doing this.

Eren already started huffing and his body started to warm up from the intense kiss, he slipped his tongue between Levi's lips and looked to tangle his tongue with Levi. Levi gladly let him, feeling Eren's silk tongue graze over his then press like how the two bodies were. Heating and feeling the thumps of their hearts. Eren let out a shivering moan and pulled apart, they needed a break to breathe.

Eren put his hands on Levi's chest and started to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt. He wanted to try his unexperienced hand with Levi. Levi looked at Eren's shaking hands trying to wrap his mind about what he'd do. Eren made Levi tilt his head and kissed the sensitive parts of his neck. Levi shuttered from it, he hadn't had a neck kiss himself in ages.

"Eren," Levi breathed "You don't have to do this." The night was for him after all.

"I wanna try," Eren lustfully said "I like the taste." His tongue flicked out and slowly licked up.

Levi breathed in and felt the strands of hair on Eren's head and brought him down to touch his neck more. "Why did you have to pick today of all fucking days to try things out. It was the day where I get to treat you." Levi looked at the wall so his voice wouldn't crack. He thought if he saw Eren like this he'd attack.

"Then," Eren kissed Levi's neck. "Why don't," His hand crept in his shirt and lift up his leg. "You treat me?"

Levi took those words as a recommendation that he was able to act like he wanted. To touch every last inch of Eren. But would Eren be ready for that yet? Was he ready for that yet? He didn't know but he knew he needed more of the drug called Eren to get his high. Levi tugged his neck back and gripped Eren's clothes, guiding him to the bed in a sweat and threw him lightly on the bed. He started to undo Eren's shirt and reviled his toned body and the red bruises showed on his collar bone.

Eren couldn't help but see passed the mask and find a distraught feeling behind Levi's face from spotting the hickys he left. Eren rushed to get off his shirt and pull Levi down on top of him, getting his mouth on Levi's. Levi let go of the thought and felt Eren's shallow abs and let his other hand stroke Eren's leg. Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip and woke him up when his did and let go, Eren's face was the color or a rose.

Levi went to Eren's neck and only kiss then to his tender collar bones and kissed every mark. Eren felt and look at Levi do so.

"Levi," Eren began. "Are you kissing the bruises?"

"Shut up." Levi mumbled.

"I think you are," Eren smirked. "It's kinda sweet

Levi gritted his teeth. "Brat," He lingered up to Eren's face like a grouch. "I feel bad for what I did. I needed to do that more for myself rather than if I looked sweet to you. I could care less if it did but this one was for me," One hand went to Eren's face. "Because the pain you felt then is still with me."

The snap sounded a lot like the cold Levi he knew, and that's what made him fall in love with him. Or was it because he could feel the pain Levi held? It was compatible with his, but when he showed how he could care for someone else, that's what swept Eren completely off his feet. Eren held Levi's hand on his chest to feel his heart.

"Then do what you need to do to feel better." Eren gave a boyish smile.

The color of Levi's ivory face turned into a tint of faint fuchsia from the smile. Also the feeling of Eren spread more shirt apart and exposing more and more of Levi's slim chest. Levi popped off the rest of the buttons and folded his shirt quickly, Eren sighed.

"You don't have to fold your shirt."  
"Yes I do, I don't want it wrinkled."

"Clean freak..."

"Brat…"

Levi kissed Eren's face for the last time and went to kiss Eren's chest. Eren licked his lips.

"One day I'll make this up to you." Eren gingerly said

"I'll hold you against that." Levi went down to the middle and licked down to Eren's belly button. He unbutton Eren's pants and bit down on the zipper to unzip. Levi sat up and took off Eren's pants and leaving his underwear on. He went and spread Eren's legs apart and was about to go back down. Eren didn't know yet what Levi would do, or what he _wanted_ to do.

"Levi, I'm already going to tell you this," Levi looked down. Eren swallowed. "I'm not ready for sex yet. So full on sex things is off limits for now."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't want to have sex just yet either."

Eren's eyes widened and he got up on his elbows. "Then what's with you taking of your shirt and my pants? All of this build up? Look at this positioning!"

"I took your pants off because your dick is behind them. I took off my shirt so I wouldn't risk getting cum on my shirt and I was going to position you better to give you a blow job," Levi explained. "Now are you going to sit up or lay down? I can do either."

Eren looked with an agitated confused look with his mouth open. Too frazzle to come up with any words. "You're telling me all that build up was just for a blow job, you're fucking kidding me."

"Just think about it when we do have sex. Now, pick you position. I personally like it sitting up."

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god I was worried about nothing, fucking nothing," Eren talked to himself and huff. He got over the fact that he was scared over something Levi wasn't even going to do in the first place. He didn't know any better and dropped his hands. "I guess sitting up." He sighed.

Levi got off the bed and let Eren move to the edge of the springs. Carpet surrounding Levi's knees, his hands separated Eren's legs. He gave a few kisses to Eren's thigh and made him twitch from it. Levi put his mouth over the cloth tent on Eren's crotch to warm up. It had been awhile since he pleasured anyone orally, he had to get used to it again before he'd mess up. Eren was looking down and faintly breathed as he watch Levi. His smooth mouth baking and not even touching him yet it felt so good.

He waited until Eren's member was aching behind his shorts and tugged off the elastic with his teeth down to his ankles. Levi came back up and put his hand at the base of the shaft and his lips on the head. Suckling softly, Eren tossed his head back and looked at the ceiling while Levi sucked harder on the sensitive area. Levi's jaw started to lock up and it was time to move down, his slick mouth bobbed down.

Eren's voice hitched and looked at Levi again, his cheeks were blushing. His heated tongue lingering and wrapping all the way down as his boney hand moved at the bass. Levi's tongue swirled up to the tip and flick the slit, Eren easily moaned and closed his eyes. Levi bobbed fast and deeper, trying to get all of Eren in his mouth. Eren hunched over and gave another moan, his hand clinching Levi's star locks. Eren managed Levi's bobs now, pre-cum hitting the back of Levi's throat. Small tears started to lace Levi's lower lashes from the taste and the rough feel.

Eren bit his lip and gapped open his mouth letting a stream of silent moans out. He bucked his hips and felt the buildup in the pit of his stomach. He made Levi's head go down faster, with his lips clenching tighter. The taste of bitterness started to drip radically in Levi's mouth, and more heated moans came out of Eren's mouth.

"Ah, fuck, I-I-m gonna c-come, Levi!" Eren shouted in a moan.

Levi went all the way down and caught the liquid. The tart taste like sweat and fiery cum being swallowed down Levi's throat with a pained look. Levi came off breathless and wiped his lips.

"Disgusting…" Levi huffed out and got up.

Eren in the same state trying to catch his breath. "You're the one who wanted to blow me." Eren reminded

"Yeah I know, because it was a treat," Levi coughed. "Do you know how rare I put my mouth on anything down there?"

Eren giggled and stood up. He kissed Levi's forehead and tussled his hair. "I'll have to repay the favor one day." He pulled up his shorts and looked for his pants.

"Damn right you will. I need to disinfect my mouth," Levi opened his door and walked to the bathroom while Eren was getting dressed. "Are you staying the night tonight?" Levi asked from the bathroom.

"Not tonight, I promised Mikasa I'd be home tonight."

Running water started to be heard. "Then just let yourself out, I'm gonna be a while in here."

"Okay," Eren buttoned up his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for dinner and for the blow job"

"Don't mention the last thing; Later."

Eren walked to the living room and put on his shoes. He glanced over all the sweets and dishes left over for Levi to wash. Then he glanced at the check in the kitchen.

_Get that out of your mind, Eren._

Eren opened the door and walked out of Levi's home.

Four quick knocks came on Mr. Smith's door in the morning. It was odd, he'd never had questions asked this early. He swallowed what was left of a Danish and wiped the crumbs on his pants.

"Yes, yes, come in." He said and finished going over paperwork.

The door handle clicked down and entered in a student. Smith gave his friendly smile he gives to all the teens to make him look like not such a bad guy. "Yeager, hi." Smith relaxed in his chair. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Eren closed the door with an uneasy look on his face. He walked over to a chair in front of Smith's desk. Two were placed, on for a trouble maker and the other for the disappointed parent. It had taken a lot to come in this morning. Eren had second guessed it several times down the hall beforehand.

"Do you have time to talk, sir?" Eren shyly asked

"Yes, of course. I was having breakfast, what seems to be your problem?"

Eren looked down at the ground, puzzled on why he couldn't talk. Maybe because he shouldn't be getting into this. Always when he stuck his nose in something now- a- days, it only made trouble for him. But curiosity got to him so easily.

"Well?" Smith questioned.

Eren lifted his head. "I'd like to talk about Levi…"

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite and review if you liked it! Update Friday, see you later loves._


	9. Ciggarettes and Cookies

**Okay guys, this has a little bit more story then sexy times happening. But! There is a sexual scene so have fun with that. I do not own AOT or the characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was confusing to hear at first. Eren tried his hardest to understand the unreal truth. What came out of Mr. Smith's mouth seemed like a story spun by fictional thread. Somehow the word chose made him sad for Levi, then angry on why he was never told. How could Eren blame him? He never did say anything to bring it up, never took his chance to talk about family, it was hard for Eren to even talk about. Family always seemed to be out of the question of either one of them.

Levi sat on the edge on the roof with a cigarette hanging between his lips. His hand trying to block the wind and keep his bangs out of his eyes. He looked below him and saw by the tree was a couple sneaking kisses between lunches. They looked so invested in each other, connected between lips and sharing time for each other. He thought himself it was cheesy but, he wanted to have something like that again. But then he thought how slobbery their kisses looked from a distance. He heard the door open from the roof and turned around, doing a last drag before putting the smoke between his tips and throwing it off the building.

"Eren, hey. You didn't say anything when you passed me in the hallway, it's nice to have a talk," Levi greeted and stood up. "You were late again so I smoked already but I brought left over almond cookies-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren asked, sounding hurt somehow.

Levi looked baffled. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The funds, guardianship, ring a bell?!" Eren flailed "How could you keep this big secret from me? I know it wouldn't come up but still, I should have known."

Levi thought about what Eren meant then he knew. He was shocked that Eren dug deeper into this, into him. Mr. Smith said he'd keep it away from everyone as long as Levi wanted him to, now he was betrayed. Levi pushed on Eren's chest to make him back away.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to get into my life like this?" Levi scorned "What the fuck made you think you could get into my life like this?"

Eren could see the distance Levi wanted to keep with Eren but he couldn't hold back. He walked closer to Levi at his position. "I'm your boyfriend, Levi! I don't know how other people have been to you in the past but I give a shit about you! The check you lied about got me wondering. Taxes weren't taken off of it, it didn't say why it was written out. You lied to me about it. I knew you wouldn't tell me so I went to Smith and asked him about it. He told me a lot about you, things I know you'd never tell to me."

Levi was curious now on everything that was spilt about his life now. He needed to know all the secrets that came into the brightness of the light. He swallowed and tried to settle down. He crossed his arms. "Like what?"

Eren's jaw tightened and he turned away. It was his time to talk and get answers and things explained to him. He wanted this but still, somehow, butterflies flew in his stomach. He looked back with his hand on his hip ready to say something.

"He, he talked about how he has guardianship over you until you're twenty one and nobody knows about it but him, you, and Zoe. How he keeps a handle on your funds and gives you money from it. About your parents…"

Levi clinched his teeth and turned around. He covered his face and muffled curse words in his hands. Levi deeply sighed in panic and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, Eren." He scolded

"He didn't tell me much of anything though." Eren reassured

"You should have just stayed out of this. I never wanted anyone to know." Levi stayed focus on the scenery as he was crumbling around it. Breaking and cracking, his wall was being knocked down.

Eren came behind him and put his hand on Levi's shoulder, immediately Levi turned away and kept focus to the detail of the ground. "Levi, you don't keep something like that to yourself. You need to talk to someone, it's not something you should be disappointed about. It's your parents for God sakes."

"Oh yeah, because you love talking about your parents!" Levi snapped and turned back. "Because you don't cry when you talk about your mother, because you talk about the shit hand you were dealt with!"

Levi's voice sounded angry, but his face looked wistful and full of somber. So much emotion in such a blank face. Tears looked like they could come out, but Levi was too stubborn to let them drop. Levi's body trembled and he dropped to his knees, crossing his arms on them and burring his face. He couldn't believe it, he was partially stark naked for the word to see, a world he never wanted to be noticed again. Eren dropped in front of him and sighed, he had ruined what was made yesterday, such soothing happiness, such meaningful and bliss time. Now it was down a swirling drain or sorrow water.

Eren rubbed his face and bit his thumb to help him think. Something to still make Levi explain, more depth to him, but stop how he felt. He sat on the pavement crisscross and sighed.

"Do you remember that story I told you about? The bed time stories my mom told me when I was younger?"

"The Titans?" Levi muttered.

"Yeah, them. Remember when I said the Colossal Titan came and broke the wall down and everyone was scared?"

Levi lifted up his chin with a meaningless look. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

Eren was getting to him. "Right now, I'm a Titan. Not the Colossal, but a Titan that broke through that wall; your wall. And you're scared by it."

Levi started to relax with dumbfound on his face. He didn't understand what he meant by that, or how he was making himself look. "I don't think you're not a monster."

"I know that you don't, but I'm not a monster because I'm also a Survey Corp. Your SurveyCorp."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I follow you."

"Bear with me now," Eren put his hands up and continued to explain. "I'm a Survey Corp that wants to protect you from everything else out there, all the Titans that want to eat you. But sometimes I turn into that Titan, but I still want to protect you," Eren touched up Levi's cheek. "I still love you, and I just want to care for you. It scares you to know that- that's how I'm a Titan too- I know you want that, but first we need to get rid of all these secrets and start talking."

Levi moved away from the brush and sucked in his lips. "You just want to help me?" Levi said

"More than anything." Eren replied

_I want to do the same. But you make it real fucking hard for me._

_Maybe we both should come clean._

Levi turned back and looked at Eren softly. "I can be a Survey Corp too."

Eren couldn't help but smile. Levi would be his fairy tale from his mother's mind. Wear a cape, fly through the air on gear, and kill anything that would harm him. He only thought of how sweet it was.

"I'd like that a lot." Eren said.

"I love you too, you know? I don't like secrets that much either, even when I have some."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out over everything, it's just I care too much, yeah?"

Levi undid his knees and brushed he hair from his eyes. He started to see how Eren tried to playfully pick up the pieces. He was only concerned, and why shouldn't he be? Secrets are scary and deceiving beasts, Eren just got a taste and thought more could be in store and panic.

"How about we make a deal." Levi propositioned.

"Go for it."

"If you cut me open, I cut you open."

"Explain more." Eren sounded unsure

"I'll tell you about my parents and everything else if you tell me about yours."

Eren was stifled, he processed and took his chances. He swallowed. "It's a deal," Eren agreed. "Go ahead."

Levi shook his head.

"No way am I talking about this out at public, let alone this hellhole." Levi started to stand up as did Eren.

"Then when? Where at?"

"After you're done with work, come by my house and we'll talk there."

Eren had to wait to spill his guts about his past. It would have been better if he could get it over with, but he had passed the boundaries with Levi. He would respect his wish. Eren nodded and kissed Levi's cheek and wasn't denied.

"Okay, I can do that," He grabbed Levi's hand but it drifted away. Levi was numb and still unsure of everything, still even mad. Eren pat his leg. "You've got a cigarette? I think we both need one"

Levi pulled out his crumpled pack and shoved it in Eren's chest. "Here, have one without me," he started to walk towards the door. "I have to go and do so stuff. I'll see you tonight."

"Hey wait! You're just leaving?" Eren took a step forward.

"Yes, now piss off and let me go, bye."

"B-but, um," Eren stuttered and stopped his feet from moving anymore. "Okay, bye."

The door slammed close and Eren was left by himself. He looked around to make sure it was true and then at the pack. He took out a smoke and walked to the edge, taking out his personal lighter. He spotted the tin of left over cookies on the ground. Eren sighed and crossed his legs on the ground and got out a cookie and light his cigarette.

_I fucked up. I screwed him over. And I screwed myself. _

_But I'll fix it. I have to. For him._

Levi busted through the office door and loudly slammed it behind him. Mr. Smith was stunned from the spontaneous amount of noise and what student came in. He jumped from his seat and came up to Levi.

"Levi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Smith said though gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're fucking doing, Erwin?!" Levi screamed. "Who said you could fucking tell Eren all this shit about me? What happened to when I said it was okay to tell people you could?"

Erwin sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. He sat back in his chair, way back in the cushions. "He looked concerned for you," Erwin calmly said. "He asked about the checks so I had to explain funds, then he asked why do I have the funds, so I had to talk about the guardianship. I can't just make lies about it."

"You can tell him jack shit instead then." Levi growled low. His face scolding.

"I can't lie or deny someone who loves you and just wants to know you."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in a pained and stressful look. He nor Eren had told anyone that they had said _I love you_ only that they were an item. "What makes you think he loves me?"

"It's not hard to see," Erwin began. "It's in his eyes, he only wonders about you, thinks about you. That's why he came in today and asked questions. And that why you're here yelling at me. Because you love him back."

Levi glared the other way and rolled his tongue in his mouth.

"The truth hurts, Levi," Eren moved forward on his desk. "You don't need a relationship built on lies from other people and secrets you and he keep. You can't keep doing that, unless you want to keep this boy and have something with him you'll get that through your stubborn head and grow up."

Levi put his hands on the desk and leaned in close with a killer glare. "You don't tell him any fucking more about me. I tell him about myself now." He harshly whispered.

"Are you mad at me because I told him? Or because you didn't tell him first?" Erwin cheekily grinned in a playful whisper back.

Levi stood up and back away. "I'm taking a half day, give me sign out papers," Erwin did so, along with a pen and Levi wrote down his information. "I'm not coming after school either."

"What for?"

Levi slammed down the pen, agitated and walked to the door. Opening it and seeing Mrs. Zoe outside flabbergasted. "I'm taking a sick day." Levi said and closed the door hard. As Levi walked off in anger, Zoe walking in bewildered.

"Um, what was that about?" She asked

"It seems little Levi has fallen in love again."

Eren let himself in, hesitant about the evening. Scared of everything that might be brought up, that he agreed to bring up. He quietly closed the door behind him with a silver tin in his hands. He saw Levi staring at the falling sun, looking for a waking moon with his elbow on the sill and his knuckles pressed on his cheek bones. He had another kitchen chair set out for Eren, he sat the tin down and sat in the chair. Looking at Levi's blank face study the sky.

"I- um- you forgot your cookies on the roof," Eren began and rubbed his neck. "So I thought I'd bring them back when I came."

"I don't want to talk about what I fucking left on the roof."

Eren shut his mouth and glanced at Levi

Levi didn't want to make small talk. He wanted to get this over with.

Levi took in a shaky sigh. "I want his done and over now, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine. You go first."

"Eren, when I was younger my parents were friends with Erwin- Mr. Smith- I mean good fucking friends. They had dumb lunches together, went to school when they were younger, invited us to their wedding, stupid shit like that. In December, the ice was slick and my parents bought presents with me, we got in a car crash and hit a tree. There was glass everywhere and blood splattered. They both died on impact while I lived coated in their blood and snow. I never wanted to see them like that," Levi sniffled and swallowed, counted popping stars. "They signed over agreed custody over to him before hand and since I was young they thought it was best to make him hold on to the money I inherited. So I lived with Erwin and Hange for a while. After the funeral and when I knew they were buried and gone was numb, I got in a bad crowd, was mad at the world and everything in it. I felt more alone than ever before. Then more stuff happened, good stuff. But that went to shit too," Levi glanced over and snapped "It has nothing to do with this so don't ask."

Eren nodded.

"I was doing drugs, drinking, getting in fights just for the hell of it. The world couldn't move fast enough for me and I would want to see myself dead every day. I just needed to break away from everyone. Being bitter was how I kept them away, everyone who wanted to know what was deep down inside me. Once I turned seventeen, I asked to use the money to help buy me an apartment and use it for rent. He agreed but he said I had to go to Rose High to get me away from those friends I fell back with. And that's how I'm here." Levi finished off his "life story" but Eren knew he only hit the surface of everything. It was a lot to take in, a lot was out in the open.

"Jesus that is one shit hand you have," Eren finally said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix things in the past like that. Only the present. You still have my pack of cigarettes?" Eren nodded and passed a cigarette to Levi. Levi could use a smoke. He put it in his mouth while Eren lit the end. Levi opened the window and let the smoke breath. "It's your turn. Story time, Yeager."

In the nervous habit, Eren bit the side of his thumb. Now his mom had to come out of the closet and be met with the outside again. His father. His younger self. "How can I follow up with that?" He whispered more to himself.

"It's not a contest," Levi said. "We're sharing."

Eren sadly chuckled, and Levi did the same. Levi rubbed Eren's leg. "You're stronger than me. You can talk about this."

_Could I?_

Eren sighed and stared at the shoes he forgot to take off at the door. "I was ten. I told Mikasa that I wanted to join the military when I was old enough, it's all I ever wanted to do."

Levi puffed a line of smoke. "Why?"

"Well, because I saw that they were doing something in the world. They were fighting and helping, while we sat and did nothing. It made me sick as a kid, anyway, I never told my mom or dad and Mikasa was always against the idea. She would never want me to get hurt and one day during dinner she just blurted out 'Eren is thinking about joining the military.' You should have seen how pissed I got," Eren gloomy laughed "You should have seen how pissed my mom was, or scared, or whatever she was feeling. I never figured it out, my mom wanted my dad to talk me out of something like this but he suddenly had to go on a business trip he forgot about. He was always busy."

"I ran away after that in a fit and my mom told Mikasa to come and get me back. She found me later that night with Armin. I always went to him because he read me stories that took me away to a different place. But Mikasa got me and made me calm down, made me see why mom was- whatever she was- with her fists. We came back, it was so quiet when we came in, so dark,"

Sadness crawled up Eren's skin "I could hear my mom crying in the living room, Mikasa and I were silent, and we couldn't believe what we saw," Eren's lips trembled. "We hid behind the couch, I could smell sweat and I could swear I smelled the salt from my mom's tears. Someone was sharpening a knife in the kitchen."

"Eren…" Levi trailed, it was almost like reading a sour horror novel out loud.

"She was laying on the ground, not running away, not squirming, nothing. Turns out the man broke both of her legs before we came. Mom saw us and told us to get out before he saw us, he was still in the kitchen so we thought we had the chance to get her out. She was in too much pain to move so there was nothing we could do. We were weak, we heard footsteps and hid behind the couch," Eren gripped his shirt like a blanket. "He stabbed and cut her so many time I'd lost count. Everything was cloaked red, I never knew a body could hold so much blood. Scream so fucking loud."

The cigarette had turned into ash and was leaving bits on the ground. Levi chucked it out the window and turned back to the horror story. "What happened to your father?" Levi dared to ask.

That was an easier story to tell.

"He couldn't handle it for the longest time. Knowing his wife was murdered by some monster they would never catch and the thought of his children witnessing it was something he couldn't deal with. He went missing for a few years then came back. He looked terrible, so run down just from living. He looked dead inside, then my dad put a needle full of whatever in his arm and finally killed himself."

Eren didn't cry for once telling the story, he didn't get angry and destroy something. Like he was at peace with himself finally by telling it to someone he cared for so much. Who he showed so much passion to and received some back. Or maybe it was the thought of knowing someone had so much pain inside them that they could understand.

"That's one fucking tale," Levi spoke. "I can't believe it's real."

"I could have it like you instead. Have a real complicated life, but I have a dead life that I'm trying to bring back to life."

"I'd love to be able to do that," Levi slouched in his chair "But no, I had to be the broken fuck up who deals with shit in the worst ways. You have a handle on your life, you have friends, you're happy around people, you have an asshole for a boyfriend," Eren chuckled "You're picking up the pieces of your life and me? I'm sweeping them under the fucking rug because that's how I've learned to cope."

Eren planted a light kiss on the corner of Levi's frown. "We're working on it. I'm finding what you left and picking them up. We're cleaning together." Eren smiled and ran his thumb on Levi's cheek.

"I do like cleaning."

Eren giggled and pulled back. "I know I should have waited till you were ready to talk about something like this," Eren looked up softly and played with Levi's hand. "It was pretty dickish of me to get in your business."

"Its fine, I'm a big boy I can get over it. It's probably best that you brought it up, I fucking never would have."

"I want to make it up to you." Eren's voice was lightly lusted.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "We aren't going to fix this with sex, Eren. It's not one of those relationships"

"I'm not saying it'll fix anything and I'm not giving myself up yet. I feel bad on what I did," Eren stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I can't cook so you'll just have to deal with me. Your choice on what to do."

Levi sighed and stood up by himself, He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and spun him towards his room. He kissed Eren repeatedly until they reached Levi's bed room door. Levi pulled apart to let Eren breathe and went up to his ear.

"You're lucky I'm so addicted to you."

His hand twisted the knob and pushed Eren back in. His tongue trailing Eren's lips and intruding his mouth. The soft taste buds grazing and running over each other as Eren and he sat on the bed. Levi's hand snuck up Eren's shirt to feel his pulse racing from his chest. He pulled away from Eren's mouth that was lightly blushed to gaze at his willing body.

"Get up and take your clothes off." He said low.

"Why can't you?" Eren asked "It's hotter when you take them off."

"You said I get to choose what to do, and I'm telling you to get up and take off your fucking clothes."

"Okay, okay," Eren complied and got off the bed, Levi stared up. "You want all my clothes off?" He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the ground.

Eren's gingerly tan body was showing, it seemed more tone to Levi. He nodded and Eren started unbuckling his pants.

"Have you been working out?" Levi asked

"Yeah," Eren smiled from Levi noticing. "I have to look good for somebody who sees me shirtless all the time."

Eren kicked off his shoes and pants to the side and the clinging boxer briefs were left on his hips. He swallowed and brought his hands to the elastic to pull them down to his ankles. Eren brought his hands to cover his crotch and blushed without noticing. Levi looked up and down Eren's body and smirked on the inside. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think you know the basics of giving a blowjob?" Levi put his arm behind his head and sweetly sighed.

"Um, ahah," Eren nervously laughed and blushed bright. "I think so. I mean, I just don't use teeth, swirl my tongue and suck. It's not rocket science."

"Good, then suck my dick."

Silence.

"Well?" Levi turned.

"Give me a second to process," Eren started for the bed and sit where Levi's hips stopped at the edge. "I've never been told to suck somebody off before."

Eren crawled to the end of the bed and pop of a button. "No, no, no." Levi sat up, Eren looked up. He groaned.

"No way I did something wrong already." Eren said annoyed

"I have a request."

"Go on."

"I want you to be above me. Where your ass is in my face."

Eren sighed, this was more than he could take. All the orders and demands, but he could get used to something that required some rules. Eren sat up on his knees and waddled by Levi's head.

"If you just wanted to sixty-nine you could have said that."

"I didn't know if you knew what it was."

"I'm not innocent, I know terms like that."

Eren got on all fours. He placed his hands on the side of the bed by Levi's clothed thighs and his knees near Levi's shoulders. He started to undo Levi's pants like he did before and tore down Levi's shorts. Levi's flaccid cock before his grass eyes. His cheeks became warm, he had never seen it close up, and Levi could think the same thing about Eren's ass.

Eren swallowed and closed his eyes. He gave a long lick up the shaft and did the same to the other side. Leaving a symmetrical trail of thin saliva before he sucked on the tip, remembering how it felt when Levi did it. His tongue flicked the sensitive slit and he started to bob half way down. Eren's hand was at the base and stroked slow, feeling Levi's member grow from the arousal of his hot breath and swift mouth.

As moments pasted, Levi brought his hands to Eren's cheeks. Firm and soft, an ample hand full in Levi's palms, Eren flinched his back from feeling but went back down again. He just took in more and didn't mind what Levi wanted to do.

"You have a nice ass, Eren. I've never noticed." Levi said and let his fingers touch all over.

Eren let his sweaty mouth off for a moment and huffed. His hand moving up the damp shaft as he took his break, the sensation sent shivers up Levi's spine.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked and gave licks to the base to moisten again.

"You just keep sucking, yeah?"

Eren complied and sucked down again. His lips gently wrapping around as he turned his head to the side and swirled his tongue all around. Touching head as he went up and veins as he went down, Eren on cock pulsed but it was nothing major. Levi's hands massaged cheeks while his lips went up to kiss one. He did the same to the other and gave a small lick, it made Eren cringe and stop. He panted and gingerly blushed he tried to turn his head.

"Levi?" Eren questioned "Are you kissing my ass?" he couldn't help but find it kinda funny doing so.

Levi's lips were still attached, his teeth came in contact and gave a frisky bite. Eren winced and arched his back forward. "Hey, ouch." Eren bit his lip and said in a mellow tone.

"You let me do my thing and you keep doing yours. I'm getting soft again."

"So demanding," Levi bit again, harder and leaving small impressions. "Fuck! Okay."

Eren kissed the tip and went down. Levi spread Eren's ass and lifted his head and started to lick the small entrance. Eren gasped through his nose from the feeling. He blushed bright and kept sucking more. He heard Levi groan and saw his legs twitch. Levi's hot breath entered Eren's body and Eren whimpered, muffled and wanting more of the slick feeling. Eren spread his legs more and started to taste the salt of Levi's precum. He was getting close, Levi panted as his tongue made circles on the pink bud. Eren huffed and started to rock his hips as his mouth sucked longer and harder, moving faster every time as he went down.

Levi bucked up and closed his eyes tightly. Cum shot into Eren's mouth, Eren came quickly up with a hot moan. Levi's liquid pouring from his lips as he coughed. Eren moved off of Levi and sat down wiping his mouth, swallowing hard to keep it down.

"Ew, that shit tastes gross." Eren whine.

Levi started to pull up his boxers but pull off his pants. "You have a nice mouth. I should have you give blowjobs more often. You sure you haven't done one of those before?"

"You're the only one."

"Hard to believe."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Eren growled

"Nothing," Levi kissed Eren's head "Nothing at all."

Eren got off the bed and got on his clothes again. Only wearing his boxers and shirt. He felt tired and not in the mood for a walk home in the dark.

"Levi, can I stay here tonight?" Eren sweetly asked

"I don't give a fuck, sure." Levi got off the bed and opened the door. Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"We still have left over almond cookies to eat, duh," Levi turned around "You coming or not?"

Eren smiled.

"Of course I am."

_The sun always comes_

_After rain._

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, follow and favorite if you did. See you next time, Love!_


End file.
